Arabian Night
by LittleMissBlondy
Summary: Inuyasha and his friends Miroku and Shippo have been living on the streets since childhood.They have no idea that they are about to have the adventure of their lives!Kagome,the daughter of a Sulton,and her childhood friend Sango are living their normal lives until gaining knowledge about a Shikon Jewel.They both agree on setting out after the jewel to seek freedom and adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Inuyasha.  
**

"Get out of here Hanyou!" the man screamed, throwing rocks. "Yeah! We don't want you here flee bag!" Another man shouted. One rock struck Inuyasha just above the eyebrow. Blood trickled down the side of his face, mixed with salty tears. "INUYASHA! INUYASHA!" Inuyasha's mother screamed. "Mommy!" he called back. Inuyasha watched helplessly as his mother was dragged away, kicking and screaming. The mob of figures surrounded Inuyasha, kicking and hitting him. Inuyasha curled up, whimpering, in the cold sand as he took his beating. He could vaguely hear the other mob members laughing and yelling as his mother cried out in pain...

Inuyasha sat up quickly, his claws ready to defend himself. He glanced around and sighed in relief. "Another nightmare..." he muttered. He stood up and stretched, cracking his nuckles. Inuyasha pushed aside the torn cloth that covered the "window", or giant hole in the wall. The sun was barley visable behind the tall palace that was there before him. Busy merchants scurried about the market place, preparing for the day. Inuyasha sighed and released the cloth. A small whimpering was heard from the corner acrossed the room. Shippo was tossing in his sleep and mumbling something. Inuyasha listened closer. "Father! Mother!.. No no no!" Shippo whimpered some more, his expression pained. Inuyasha sighed and walked over to him. He bent down so that he was at ear level with Shippo. "WAKE UP!" he shouted. Shippo yipped and jumped up startled. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT YOU MEANY!" he whinned. "You were having a nightmare." Inuyasha shurgged. Shippo glared menacingly. "You're already shouting this early in the morning Inuyasha?" Miroku yawned. Inuyasha snorted. "_This early in the morning? _Miroku, if we dont get up now, we won't be able to get food." Inuyasha muttered. Miroku shrugged. "I suppose your right... what's the plan?" he asked smiling mischiviously.

"Morning time my lady!" Sango chirped, opening the silk curtains. Kagome groaned and covered her face with her pillow. "Get up! The Sulton requests your presence for breakfast! The sutor is here-" Kagome shot bolt up right glaring. "Thats exactly why I don't want to get up." Venom seeped from Kagome's words, making Sango jump back. "It can't be all that bad my lady... You know your father is only doing this for your own good-" Kagome interrupted her again. "I'm sixteen Sango! I want to see the world! Not be locked up in this palace! And I told you! Address me as Kagome. You are my friend, no matter what the Sultan says." Kagome sighed. Sango nodded and smiled. "Yes miss." She bowed slightly in repsect and left the room. Kagome sighed and fell backwards onto her bed. A large mass jumped onto her, knocking the air from her lungs. "BUYOU YOU FAT CAT! GET OFF!" she giggled. Her pet tiger, Buyou, purred and licked the sides of her face. "Yuck! OK Im up! Im up!" Kagome laughed and pushed Buyou off of her. She sat up and looked around her room. On her dresser, Sango had picked out an outfit for her to wear: A yellow midriff top with golden gems and beads hanging from the bottom, matching yellow pantaloons with a shimmering gold waistband, and yellow sparkling slippers. Kagome sighed miserably and sarted getting dressed.

_'Damn lecher...' _Inuyasha and Shippo thought at the same time. They had stopped three time already because Miroku had spotted beautiful women. "Ah! You have a bright feature ahead of you! You will have many children." Miroku said happily. The woman smiled excitedly. "Perhaps you would do me the honor of baring a few of my children as well?" Miroku asked smoothly. The woman giggled and blushed. "Oh stop it!" she laughed. Miroku laughed and smiled as well. "You are one of the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." he added winking. "MIROKU! LETS GO!" Inuyasha growled. Miroku sighed. "Alas... I am on a quest, and must depart with you. Farewell my love!" he said sadly, releasing the womans hand. Without looking back, Miroku sprinted up to Inuyasha and Shippo. "Come on lecher! Breakfast is getting cold." Inuyasha smirked, jabbing his thumb in the direction of the market.

Sango brushed through Kagome's thick, dark hair. She hummed a merry tune while situating it perfectly. "Sango?" Kagome whispered. "Yes my lady- I mean Kagome?" Sango recovered herself. "What would you do... If I ran away? Would you come with me?" she whispered. Sango stopped humming and brushing, stunned. "You aren't seriously thinking about that are you!" Sango gasped. Kagome shook her head. "No... It was just a thought." Kagome's voice was sad, and distant. "I would follow you to the ends of the earth my lady." Sango smiled, trying to brighten Kagome's mood. Kagome smiled and hugged her. "You truly are my best friend..." she whispered. Sango relaxed and embraced Kagome back. "I will always be your friend Kagome... You are the only thing I have." Sango whispered back. Kagome felt guilt wash through here. _'Who am I to complain about sutors to Sango when she doesn't even have a family?' _Kagome sat back down and dazed off into space, remembering when Sango first arrived at the palace.

~Ten Years Ago~

The tall palace doors swung open, blasting hot air and sand into Kagome's face. Her eyes began to water, and she let out a quiet sneeze. The palace guards were dragging a small, frail child by her arms towards Kagome and her father. "What is this?" the Sulton asked concerned. "This girl was caught stealing at the market. We will have her executed immedietly." the girl struggled violently in the guards grasp. The guards tightened their grips and the girl glared viciously. One guard bent down to eye level with the girl. She spat in his face. The guard raised his hand to strike her. "DAMN STREET RAT!" he growled. "Wait!" Kagome shrieked. She ran over and hovered defensively in front of the girl. The guards immedietly released her. "Daddy... Please don't let them hurt her." Kagome pleaded. The Sulton chuckled slightly. "I suppose you need some one around your age to play with." Kagome smiled brightly and ran over to embrace him. "Thank you so much!" she laughed. "Yes, yes. Why don't you go get to know our new guest?" he proded. Kagome nodded and skipped back over to the girl. "Thank you..." the girl whispered hoarsely. "Don't mention it silly! What's your name?" Kagome asked. The other girl smiled. "Its Sango." Kagome smiled and grabbed Sango's hand. "Im Kagome! I can already tell we're going to be great friends! Lets go get you something to eat!" she chirped while dragging Sango towards the large palace.

After getting Sango food and water, Kagome started asking questions. "So where's your parents?" she smiled. Sango frowned and shook her head, staring at her lap. Kagome frowned. "Do you have any other family?" she asked hopefuly. Sango hesitated. "I... I have a brother but..." Her fists clentched. "Whats wrong?" Kagome asked concerned and rubbed Sango's back. "We were attacked... My family and I... Attacked by demons... After my parents were slain, my brother and I fled... but we got seperated and I never saw him agan. " Sango said in barley a whisper. Kagome frowned and embraced her. "I'm so sorry... " she said and hugged her for a long time. "I'll be your family Sango! You're already considered family to me!" she laughed. Sango laughed too and nodded.

~End of Flash Back~

Kagome snapped out of her daze. Sango was readjusting the veil that covered Kagome's face. When she finished she took a step back and smiled. "You look beautiful!" she smiled. Kagome looked in the mirror and smiled sadly. "Thank you Sango." Sango smiled. "It was a pleasure my lady." Just then there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Kagome shouted. The Sulton's adviser, Naraku, stepped through the door way. "The Sulton requests your presence." he said smiling. Kagome nodded. "I am on my way." she said as she stood up. Naraku bowed as Kagome walked past. "You look lovely today princess." he added. Kagome nodded politely and continued to walk down the long corridor.

Inuyasha's bare chest was barley clothed with a tattered, worn out red vest. His red billowing pants were covered in several patches from rips and tears. Inuyasha's silver hair reached to about mid-shoulder length, and was flowing in the warm, humid hair. Miroku's raven black hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, and he wore a similar outfit. His vest was a plum color, and his pants where white. Shippo's auburn hair was pulled up in a high ponytail, and tied off with a small piece of rope. He was wearing blue pants, with a tan colored vest. His cream-colored, fluffy tail was clearly visable when contrasted against his blue pants. Inuyasha turned to face his comrads, fierce determination in his golden eyes. "Lets get some food." he smirked cracking his nuckles. Miroku's dark blue eyes matched Inuyasha's with determination. He nodded and smiled down at Shippo, his green eyes filled with concern. "We almost got caught last time... What happens if we acually get caught this time?" Shippo stuttered. "Inuyasha wouldn't let that happen. He's a big strong hanyou and such..." Miroku trailed off. Inuyasha's white dog ears perked up. "Aw, shut it Miroku... It's every man for himself..." Miroku snorted. "You're a bad liar Inuyasha." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Keh... Whatever."

Kagome took a deep breath before entering the small chamber in which her father and the sutor were waiting. The Sulton looked up and smiled. "Why Kagome, you look lovely, come take a seat." Kagome smiled and reluctantly sat down acrossed from her sutor. The boy had short brown hair, and dark brown eyes. _'He's not all that bad looking...' _Kagome thought taking in his appearence. He was wearing a white robe with a blue and white striped tunic, black belt, and matching white headpiece. "My dear, this is Prince Hojo." Kagome's father said smiling. Kagome nodded respectfuly. "Princess Kagome, it is an honor to meet you." Hojo commented and kissed her hand. "The pleasure is all mine." Kagome smiled. Hojo stood up. "Mind taking a walk around the palace with me?" Hojo suggested. Kagome looked at her father with a _Do I have to? _look which he returned with a _Do it now_ look. Kagome sighed and glued on a fake smile. "Of course." Kagome stood up and followed Hojo out the door.

Miroku nodded at Shippo, giving him the signal. Shippo sighed and grabbed out his toy snake from his pocket. "Transform!" With a little _POOF _the snake turned into what looked to be a king cobra. It slid around by the unlucky merchants feet. He looked down and let out a squeal. "SNAKE!" he screamed and stood frozen in shock. "I'll save you!" Miroku shouted. He ran towards the man with a large stick in hand. "DIE!" he shouted and hit the cobra on the head. With a defiant hiss the "snake" died. "T-thank you so much! You saved my life! How can I ever repay you?" the merchant asked shakily. "All I ask for is food to help feed me and my friends." Miroku said calmly and smiling. "Why of course! Let me get you a pouch." the merchant turned around and started filling a pouch with bread, apples, and patries. Miroku noticed Shippo waving his hands wildly about. He pointed at the snake laying "dead" by the merchants feet. It had stransformed back into just a toy. Miroku felt sweat trickle down his neck. "And here you are!" the merchant smiled handing him the bag. "Thank you- Now please excuse me, I must be going." Miroku said, hastily grabbing up the bag. The merchant looked confused. "O-OK... Thanks again..." Miroku nodded and pivoted on his heels. He started to quick walk away and meet up with Shippo when he heard angry shouting behind him. "SWINDLERS! THEIFS! GUARDS! GET THEM!" the merchant screamed. _'Shit! He figured it out!' _Miroku thought panicked. "RUN SHIPPO RUN!" Miroku yelled and started sprinting. Shippo nodded and started sprinting as well.

Miroku and Shippo ran all through the market with the guards hot on their tails. "YOU WONT GET AWAY THIS TIME!" they laughed. Shippo gasped and fell to the ground. Without stopping, Miroku easily grabbed up the little fox demon and kept running. "Im sorry Miroku... My chest is about to cave it..." Shippo said through gasps. Miroku nodded. He was too out of breath to say anything else. He turned a sharp right and ended up at a dead end. "Shit..." Miroku gasped and turned around. The guards smiled triumphedly. "Finally... We've cornered the thieves... We've been after you for a looooong time." the guards all laughed. Shippo and Miroku backed up to the wall. "So this is how we're going to die?" Shippo sniffled, his voice cracking. "Not on my watch!" Inuyasha shouted from above. Everyones heads shot up to see Inuyasha jumping down from a high building. He landed right in front of Shippo and Miroku and smirked. "Don't get so cocky hanyou!" one of the guards growled. Inuyasha cracked his nuckles. "I could take you all with one hand tied behind my back..." Inuyasha smirked. "I've grown tired of your arrogence hanyou!" one of the guards shouted and charged him. "This just got interesting..." Inuyasha smiled, readying his claws. "Go easy on them Inuyasha... They're just doing their job." Miroku muttered from behind him. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Pff... I know, but they won't soon forgot this face." he said smiling menacingly.

Hojo lead Kagome out to the Commons of the palace. He lead her over to a large fountain three tier fountain and stared into the water. Kagome sighed and stood next to him. "I'd like you to be my newest wife Kagome... You'd get along with my other wives very nicely, I'm sure." Hojo said smiling. Kagome stared to panic. _'How do I get rid of this guy?' _she pondered. "Thats so... Thoughtful of you Hojo." Kagome said awkwardly. Hojo smiled. "So you're saying yes?" Hojo asked. "Well... Lets not rush into this you know..." Kagome mumbled. Hojo nodded. "True... I will give you until the full moon for your answer." Hojo said simply. Kagome sighed in relief. "Thank you Hojo..." she laughed slightly. Hojo nodded. "Come, I'm sure breakfast is waiting." Kagome nodded and followed him back inside.

Inuyasha's fist looked like it was steaming while he was brushing them off. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood." he muttered while rolling his shoulders. The guards were in a pile, unconcious. "Now, lets get outta here before reinforcments get here." Inuyasha muttered. He grabbed Miroku and Shippo and leaped into the air. They landed soundlessly on one of the near-by roof tops and began walking back to their home.

Their home was an abandon building that was mostly in ruins. The walls were cracked, and had several holes in them. Some of the walls had collapsed long ago, giving them a clear view of the city, and all the busy people in it. Shippo's stomach growled, making Miroku laugh. "Here! Today we scored big!" he said passing out the food. Inuyasha snorted and leaned against one of the walls. "Catch!" Shippo said. He threw an apple as hard as he could at Inuyasha. Without even trying, Inuyasha caught it in his hand and took a bite. "I thought I was going to hit you for sure this time!" Shippo fumed. Inuyasha walked over to Shippo and hit him on the head. Shippo cried out in pain and glared behind tears. "Damn, for a demon you're really weak Shippo." he snorted. Shippo growled and ran up to him. Inuyasha easily put his hand out, and held him back with one finger on Shippo's forehead. Miroku sighed and shook his head. "You two give me such head aches..." he muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

_Previously  
_ "I thought I was going to hit you for sure this time!" Shippo fumed. Inuyasha walked over to Shippo and hit him on the head. Shippo cried out in pain and glared behind tears. "Damn, for a demon you're really weak Shippo." he snorted. Shippo growled and ran up to him. Inuyasha easily put his hand out, and held him back with one finger on Shippo's forehead. Miroku sighed and shook his head. "You two give me such head aches..." he muttered.  
_Current Time_

Miroku sighed contently and nuzzled back farther into his corner. He opened one eye and to peek at Inuyasha who was pacing. "What's the problem Inuyasha? Come relax..." Miroku sighed. "Yeah Inuyasha lighten up sheesh!" Shippo added in. Inuyasha glared once before continuing his pacing. "Whoah... Something really must be up if Shippo didn't get a beating just now." Miroku gasped. Inuyasha stopped his pacing and sighed. He walked over to the window and looked outside. "Whats bugging you?" Miroku prodded. "There's something wrong here... There should be double the guards on patrol since I beat up the last group... I havent seen a single guard to walk past yet! Don't you find that a little odd?" Inuyasha muttered. "Maybe they just gave up." Shippo suggested. Miroku shrugged. "Perhaps... Lets enjoy our peaceful time while it lasts then!" he smiled. Inuyasha sighed. "I guess so... It just sets me on edge is all." he mumbled while taking a seat next to Miroku.

Kagome spalshed her face with the cold fountain water. "It's a hot day today isn't it Miss?" Sango smiled. Kagome nodded and smiled back mischiviously. Sango bent down to touch the cool, clear water right as Kagome jumped into it. Sango jumped backwards to try and avoid the mini-tidal wave, but wasn't successful. Kagome burst out laughing and fell backwards into the water. Sango smirked and got into the fountain as well. Kagome's eyes went wide. "Don't you dare!" she hissed. Sango held a bucket full of icy cold water in her hands. "Is that an order miss?" she asked smiling. "No... I'm not trying to order you around or anything-" Sango smiled wickedly and dumped the cold water on Kagome. "Then I won't get in trouble for that!" she giggled and started to run to the other end of the fountain. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Kagome laughed and chased after her.

Naraku pursed his lips amused. He watched the princess and her servent play in the fountain from up on a balcony. "Such a disgrace..." he spat. Naraku turned around and walked back inside, out of the blistering sun. He walked down a narrow corridor, and stopped at a statue of a priestess know as Midoriko. The statue was of her and a powerful demon locked in a fierce battle. This statue represented the creation of the Sacred Jewel, in which Midoriko forced her soul and the mighty demon's soul out of their body's. The souls had combined and created the Shikon no Tama, or Sacred Jewel. Naraku pressed a small button hidden on Midoriko's forhead. With a creaking and groaning, the stone wall behind the statue slid open, revealing a secret passage. Naraku walked into the small passage way and closed the secret entrance. Before him was a spiraling staircase, leading up to a secret room in the tower.

After scaling the tall staircase, Naraku entered the large room filled with abandon equipment. "Master Naraku... You have returned?" a small voice sounded from the corner. A little girl with snow white hair, and dressed in white robes, stepped out of the shadows, her dark eyes lifeless. Her skin was as pale as the moon, and in her small hands, she held a mirror. "Kan'na... Show me the where-abouts of the Shikon Jewel." Naraku commanded. With a slight nod, Kan'na focused her demonic powers on the mirror. A foggy image appeared, slowly becoming clear. "Under the light of the full moon, the path will be shown to the one who is chosen." Kan'na whispered. A familiar face coming into view. "She is the one who can see the path... She is the chosen one." Kan'na added slowly. "That can't be posible..." Naraku gasped. He growled outraged and punched a near-by wall. A large hole remained where his fist had made contact on the wall.

Inuyasha stared at the starry night sky. He listened to Shippo's quiet snores, and Miroku's sighing in his sleep. _'Its so peaceful... too peaceful...' _he muttered to himself. Inuyasha stood up and walked outside. He jumped from their mostly destroyed balcony and landed silently in the dirt. His ears tweaked from side to side, trying to detect any noise. _'Nothing...'_ he thought suspiciously. Inuyasha walked around the sleeping city, stopping to sniff the air here and there. _'Not a sign of guards anywhere...' _The wind suddenly shifted, blowing new scents towards Inuyasha. _'WAIT!' _A foul stentch stung his nostrils and he whipped around to see the entire law enforcement waiting. _'The wind! They were upwind! Thats why I couldn't smell them out!' _"Shit." he cursed and turned to run away. _'I have to lead them away from Shippo and Miroku.' _

Kagome woke up from her slumber. She sat up slowly and looked around, yawning. Kagome stood up from her bed and walked outside onto her balcony. She gazed at the moon. "There's only a few more days until the full moon... What am I going to do?" she sighed and shook her head. Anger welded up inside of her, and hot tears ran down her face. She sunk down to the groun with her face cupped in her hands. "This isn't fair..." she whispered. Kagome sighed and stood up, wiping the tears from her face. She walked slowly back towards her bed.

There was hushed murmering coming from outside her door followed by silent footsteps. Kagome's heart raced as she sprinted back to her bed and snapped her eyes shut. Her door made a slight creak and an unearthly light dimly lit the room. Kagome concentrated on controling her breathing as the footsteps neared her bed. One voice, it sounded like a little girl's, was barley a whisper. "She is the one who can lead you to the Shikon no Tama... When the full moon rises, the path will be visable to her, and she alone." _'Shikon... no Tama?'_ The name sounded familiar to Kagome. She recalled it from one of her history lessons in legends and folklore. _'The Shikon no Tama has the power to grant a single wish of any kind... But its only a fairytale!' _Kagome thought confused. Her breath caught when she heard a familiar voice. "What do you propose I do Kan'na?" Naraku hissed. Kagome could hear Naraku pacing furiously around her room. The girl, Kan'na, stayed silent. A sudden cold finger pressed against Kagome's forhead. Luckily, Kagome managed to keep the startled gasp from escaping her lips. Sudden vivid images flashed through Kagome's mind. Images of places far acrossed the desert, over vast rivers, and through thick vegitation flew past her. Kagome gasped as she approached a tall temple that looked to be abandon. The place seemed strangly familiar to her. It was as if she had been there before. Without warning, the image melted away, and Kagome was back in her body. The cold hand had left her forhead. "The path to the treasure is now copied within my mirror..." Kan'na whispered. "Excellent." Kagome could hear the smile in Naraku's voice. "Now, lets head back." he said quietly. His footsteps echoed acrossed the room, growing quieter and quieter. The door creaked closed, leaving Kagome alone again. Her chest burned as she exhaled. "Was I holding my breath the entire time?" she gasped. She shook her head and attempted to steady her heartbeat. "I need to tell Sango about this..." she muttered.

Inuyasha turned a sharp corner only to wind up at a dead end. He turned around to see the guards closing in. "You won't get away this time punk." the Head Guard smiled. "Keh! Says you!" Inuyasha snorted and leaped into the air. "NOW!" the same guard shouted. "What?" Inuyasha asked confused. A heavy mass slammed into him, knocking him to the ground. A thick net weaved with chains was wrapped tightly around him. "Idiots! I can easily break through this!" Inuyasha laughed. When he started stretching to break the net he felt a painful shock. "Gah! Damnit! What was that!" he screamed. The Head Guard chuckled. "This net surpresses your demonic powers hanyou... you're supehuman strength is now rendered useless." he laughed. "ALRIGHT BOYS! LOAD 'EM UP!" he called. The guards heaved Inuyasha, still wrapped up in the net, into a holding cell attatched to a horse-drawn carraige. "Even if you manage to escape the net, this holding sell has seals all over it that also supress your power... Enjoy the ride." One of the other guards said smiling. His teeth were rotten, and had mostly fallen out. Inuyasha gagged from the terrible odor of his breath. He growled and struggled violently. All of the guards watched with amusement as Inuyasha cussed aloud, getting frustrated. With a lurch, the carraige began to make its way to the palace.

Inuyasha could feel his strength dwindleing. He had been fighting and thrashing the entire ride to the palace. He felt his eyes drooping as the guards dragged him from the holding cell. "Ha! Look at 'em! He's defenseless!" one of the guards laughed. Inuyasha was dropped on the ground as the other guards closed in around him. "Heh! Not so tough now are we hanyou!" they all laughed and started kicking him. Terrible memories of his past flooded through Inuyasha's mind. He barley had any strength to whisper. "S-Stop... Damn you." he growled through his teeth. " _"Stop" _he says!" one of the guards laughed, and kicked him in the face. Inuyasha felt the blood trickle down his face. The cut above his eye had re-opened, thanks to the guard's boots._ 'Damnit! How am I going to get myself out of this one!' _Inuyasha thought, slightly panicking.

Kagome quietly made her way through the palace. Her silohett was lip up by the pale moonlight as she passed by large windows. Commotion outside caught her attention. She gasped at what she saw. A boy who looked to be about 17, was wrapped in some sort of net on the ground and was being beat senselessly. Kagome opened her mouth to shout at them but stopped. _'I'm not supposed to be out of bed! What can I do?'_ Kagome sighed. _'I'd rather get in trouble for sneaking out of bed late then let this poor boy get beat.' _Kagome decided. She ran down the large flight of steps down to the main entrance. She opened the doors wide enough to allow her to step through. "HEY! Stop that!" she commanded running up to them.

Inuyasha curled up into a ball as best he could to help defend himself. _'God damnit! How long are they going to keep beating me...' _a sickening feeling knotted his stomach. _'They arent going to stop... They're going to beat me to death...'_ Inuyasha growled and tried to fight back. His vision was going fuzzy. A faint voice could be heard... a girls voice. Inuyasha couldn't quite make it out. He was too weak. It sounded like she was yelling at them to stop. The pain remained, but the guards immedietly stopped beating him. The girl's voice was a little clearer now, and she was obviously pissed. Inuyasha could make out bits and pieces of the conversation. "You... Out of bed... Trouble..." was all he could make out of what one of the guards were saying. "Care!... Horrible to beat... No mattter what... Dungeons... Order." was all he could make out of the girl's sentace. He heard the guards grunting as they heaved him off his feet. Inuyasha felt pain in the back of his head before blacking out.

"What are you doing out of bed your highness! You could get in big trouble!" the Head Guard gasped. "I dont care if I get in trouble! It's horrible to beat down anyone! No matter what they might have done! Take him to the dungeon to await trial! This is a direct order!" Kagome shouted. All the guards bowed respectfuly. "Yes princess. As you wish." the Head Guard said reluctantly. A few of the other guards heaved the boy to his feet. Kagome gasped and studdied his features. He had striking silver hair, toned muscles, and what intriguied her most, white dog ears poking out of his head. "Stay back your highness... this hanyou is dangerous." one of the many guards spoke while clubbing the boy on the back of the head. Instantly the boy's body went limp in the guard's grasp. "Must you be so rough?" Kagome asked sadly. "Sorry your highness... We have to take extra precautions to ensure everyones safety. He single handedly beat six of my best men without even trying." the Head Guard muttered. "Is he really that strong?" Kagome asked confused. "He's a hanyou; he's half human, half demon! A disgrace to both human and demon kind." one of the guards snorted. Kagome glared. "Everyone is equal... full blood or not." she hissed. "Please forgive my arrogance princess." the guard said quickly, and bowed. "Its fine... Do not speak like that in my presence again." Kagome warned and turned around to head back inside. "Yes your highness." the guard mumbled.

As soon as he thought she was out of hearing range he started snickering. Kagome stopped slightly, tempted to yell at him some more. _'No... Its not worth it. I already accomplished what I came out here for.' _she decided. Kagome stopped once more before returning inside to stare at the almost full moon. _"She is the one who can lead you to the Shikon no Tama... When the full moon rises, the path will be visable to her, and she alone." _the girl's words echoed through Kagome's head once more. She shook her head confused and walked inside, slowly closing the door behind her._ 'There's that silver haired boy to think about too... The hanyou... Thats what the guards had called him...' _Kagome pondered. "Ugh... My head is going to explode." she muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

_Previously  
_ Kagome stopped once more before returning inside to stare at the almost full moon. _"She is the one who can lead you to the Shikon no Tama... When the full moon rises, the path will be visable to her, and she alone." _the girl's words echoed through Kagome's head once more. She shook her head confused and walked inside, slowly closing the door behind her._ 'There's that silver haired boy to think about too... The hanyou... Thats what the guards had called him...' _Kagome pondered. "Ugh... My head is going to explode." she muttered.  
_Current Time_

"Kagome, are you sure you weren't just dreaming?" Sango asked yawning. "Sango! You have to believe me! It was no dream!" Kagome said irritated. "Ok ok! Sheesh! Besides, what would Naraku want with the Sacred Jewel anyways? Its just a myth... A story to tell children before they go to bed." Sango muttered. Kagome shook her head. "I have no idea... There's something else we need to discuss too." Kagome suddenly remembered the hanyou. "Oh?" Sango asked surprised. "Two big events in one night?" Kagome nodded. "Theres a boy being taken to the dungeons... The guards called him a hanyou? I want to learn more about him! He has long, silver hair, and white dog ears!" Kagome practically shouted, and used her hands when describing him. Sango smiled pervertedly. "Was he cute?" she asked suddenly. Kagome blushed and gasped outraged. "What! Why would you say that!" she said defensively. "Well, according to the blush on your cheeks, he was." Sango giggled. Kagome snorted and crossed her arms. "What ever... " she muttered, her cheeks burning.

Inuyasha woke up slowly, his head throbbing. "Damn... How long was I out?" he muttered. "A few hours." a voice laughed. Inuyasha looked up to see non other than the Head Guard standing acrossed from him with his arms crossed. Inuyasha growled and stood up. He ran towards him, claws ready. Inuyasha was about three feet away from him when he was violently yanked backwards. He landed on his back, dazzed and confused. The guard chuckled and kneeled down next to him. "What? Do you think we'd leave you in the dungeon without shackles?" he asked, rattleing Inuyasha's chains. Inuyasha sat up and growled. "You'd better be glad these chains can hold me back... I'd beat you to a pulp." he spat. The guard smiled and backhanded him. "Silence hanyou... Now tell me, where are your little thief friends?" he asked sweetly. Inuyasha remained silent glaring viciously. The guard slapped him again, a little harder. "I'll make you a deal hanyou... If you tell me where they are hiding, I'll spare you... You instead will get a life sentance in prison instead of the guillotine. Sounds fair right?" he smiled. Inuyasha spat in his face. The guard glared and whipped the saliva from his face. "I see you've made up your mind... Insted of the guillotine, you'll be sentaced to be hanged on the full moon... I want to watch you suffer..." he said sweetly. "Enjoy the time you have left hanyou!" the man laughed walking out of the room. "Damnit... DAMNIT DAMNIT DAMNIT!" Inuyasha growled. He pulled frantically at the chains and shackles that imprisoned him. He sighed, giving up, and slumped against the stone wall. He looked up through the rafters at the nearly full moon.

Kagome had finally left Sango so she could sleep. _'She does get up earlier than I do after all...' _Kagome sighed. She began walking back to her room slowly, deep in thought. There was so much to think about... So much she wanted to learn about. Kagome made it to her room, and silently walked inside. "I guess this will have to wait..." she sighed, climbing into her bed. She lay there, staring at the ceiling for some time until she felt her eyelids droop. Before long, she had drifted off to sleep.

~Dream~

Kagome looked around in the darkness. She was surrounded by it. A single light in the distance was all she had for a sense of direction. She started walking towards it, her walk becoming a sprint in no time. The light was drew closer and closer with each step she took. Before she knew it, she had reached it. Kagome took a step into it, and felt herself falling. She gasped in surprise and flailed, trying to steady herself. Kagome swatted at the thin air helplessly. She landed on a soft surface thankfuly, and sat up. She scanned her surroundings. Gold, gems, and other valuable iteams surrounded her. For some reason, she wasn't interested in these things. A glowing light was visable just beyond the enormous piles of gold. Kagome grunted as she started her climb up the gold mountain. When she reached the top, she slipped and tumbled down it, landing on the cold stone floor. She shook her head and got up. A narrow path of stone lead her over a huge trench. A single stone fell off the edge of the path, and disappeared in the darkness bellow. Kagome gulped but keep walking.

She finally made it over the trench, and was confronted with another obstical. A large staircase lead up to a small wooden shrine. Kagome huffed as she made her way up the numerous steps. When she reached the top, she slowly crossed the room to a single stand that was set up. The bright light was coming from the small stand. Kagome hesitantly made her way to the stand. She looked down to inspect where the light was coming from. The most beautiful gem she had ever seen was on the stand, surrounded by various herbs and vegitation. It was a brilliant pink, or white, if you looked at it a certain angle, and shined almost as brightly as the sun. Kagome gawked at the jewel for quite some time before slowly reaching out to touch it. Right before her fingers made contact with it, the jewel turned black, and tainted. Its shining stopped, leaving Kagome alone in the darkness again. Kagome reached forward to grasp the iteam blindly in the dark to only grab thin air. A pair of red eyes appeared suddenly in front of her. Kagome backed up frightened. A growling, followed by laughter echoed around the darkness as the red eyes came closer. She turned to flee, but felt herself trip. Kagome screamed and flinched, expecting sharp teeth, or vicious claws to sink into her.

~End of Dream~

Kagome shot up out of bed. Her heart pounded in her ears as she looked around. "Just a nightmare." she said, sighing in relief. She crossed her room to her balcony, and opened the silk curtains. "Its not even dawn yet?" she said shoked. Light on the horizon told her she was right. Kagome suddenly got an idea. "I bet I could go sneak in to see that hanyou... I wonder if he's alright." Kagome murmered to herself. She grabbed her cloak, and candle. Kagome looked both ways before exiting her room. She walked quickly, and silently down the large steps leading downstairs. Kagome flinched everytime her footsteps echoed as she walked down the narrow hallway. She finally reached the staircase that lead down to the dungeons. She took a deep breath and started her decent.

Kagome was relieved to see that there were no guards waiting at the bottom of the stairs. She pulled her hood farther over her head as she walked past the several rooms. Kagome peeked into each one, searching for the hanyou with silver hair. There was on room she looked in, that seemed empty. When she leaned in closer to get a better look, a crazed man jumped into view. Kagome yipped in surprise and fell backwards. He pounded on the door screaming in a different language, and clawing the wood. Kagome quickly stood up and walked away. She reached the last holding cell and took a deep breath. She peered inside and sighed relieved. The boy was clearly visable chained against the wall. Kagome opened the cell slowly and walked inside. She closed the door behind her and walked hesitantly towards him.

Inuyasha's ears twitched when he heard loud yelling and pounding from another cell. _'There's someone coming... must be that stupid guard again..' _he thought irritated. _'I'll surprise that bastard...' _he thought smiling. Footsteps echoed through the dungeon as the figure neared closer to his cell. He relaxed his body, and closed his eyes. Hoping to appear like he was sleeping. His ear twitched when he heard the door open, and close silently. The figure hesitated before walking towards him. Inuyasha's muscles tensed as he got closer. _'Definetly smells like someone from the palace... but theres something else... Roses? I can't tell...' _Inuyasha thought confused. _'Whoever he is, im sure he has a key...' _Inuyasha thought to himself, and waited for the figure to come within striking distance. The figure was nearly inches from him now. _'Not... Yet...' _he said calmly to himself. A pair of soft hands surprised him by touching his ears gently. _'Whoooah... that feels good...' _Inuyasha thought, immedietly relaxing again.

Kagome slowly approached the boy. _'He's asleep...' _she thought smiling. She tiptoed over to him, careful not to wake the boy. _'He's been through alot...' _Kagome thought sadly. She was withing inches of him now. _'Those ears... I want to touch them!' _Kagome slowly reached out with her hands. She carefuly touched the soft apendages. The boy twitched slightly, but his eyes remained closed. _'Now that I got that out of my system...' _Kagome thought relieved. _'I suppose I'll let him sleep.' _She stood up and turned her back to him. Kagome started walking away, when she heard the chains rattle. She was half way turned around when, what felt like a wall, slammed into her. The force had knocked the breath out of her lungs, and tossed her to the ground. She landed on her stomach, and felt the weight of a foot on her back. "Where's your keys guard!" the boy shouted. Kagome couldn't breath from the weight on her back. She managed a squeak as he increased the pressure.

Inuyasha took his chance and tackled the tall figure. He easily toppled to the dark cloak that he wore hid his face. When the man tried to get up Inuyasha put his foot on his mid-back. "Where's your keys guard!" Inuyasha growled. The figure stayed silent. Inuyasha increased the pressure on the man's back. The man squeaked in a higher pitch than Inuyasha had ever heard from a man before. "You're pathetic!" Inuyasha taunted. He grabbed the man by his shoulders and started turning him so that Inuyasha could see his face. "What are you a gi-..." Inuyasha's words were cut off when the hood slipped off the man's head to show long, black hair. When he turned the man all the way around, he was shocked to see the man was a girl... Not just any girl... The princess. Inuyasha immedietly released her, and she fell to the ground in a heap.

Kagome bit her lip to stop from crying out in pain when the boy dropped her. She laid there on the ground, caughing, and trying to regain her breath. The boy backed up against the wall. "I-I had no idea..." he stuttered. Kagome managed a laugh and stood up. "Well, if thats an appalogy, I accept." she laughed. The boy looked confused. "What the hell are you doing down here!" he snapped. Kagome glared. "Show a little appreciation to the girl who saved your life!" Kagome snapped back.

_'Girl... Who save my life?' _Inuyasha thought confused. "You where the one who yelled at those guards?" he asked dumbstruck. The princess rolled her eyes. "No, it was some peasnt who could order those guards around!" she said rolling her eyes. Inuyasha glared. "Look, princess, if you're here to nagg at me-" the girl interrupted him. "Kagome... KA-GO-ME! And I'm here to see if your OK... Those guards did give you quite a beating..." Kagome whispered. "Keh! Those guards where weak... Anyways, why would a spoiled princess like you care?" Inuyasha asked in a snotty tone. Kagome glared and opened her mouth to say something but just clamped her mouth shut. Inuyasha was amused at how she was getting frustrated. "Look! I just came to check on you, and you're apparently fine, so I'll be going now!" Kagome huffed and turned to leave again. "Not so fast!" Inuyasha shot forward and grabbed her arm. "What?" Kagome asked in an irritated tone. "Do you have keys to get me out of here?" Inuyasha asked hopefuly. Kagome ripped her arm out of his grasp. "No I dont! And even If I did I wouldn't give them to you afer how rude you've been!" Kagome said glaring. Inuyasha opened his mouh to say something but Kagome walked away. She suddenly stopped and turned to face him. "Whats your name?" she asked curiously. "Uhh... Inuyasha." Inuyasha said slowly. Kagome nodded. "Well Inuyasha, it was a real_ pleasure _meeting you. Have a good rest of the day." Kagome's voice was thick with sarcasm. Inuyasha growled as she left the room. _'Damn brat... who does she think she is!' _he thought angerly. Realisation dawned on him. _'The princess... Duh.. Idiot!' _Inuyasha thought to himself. He sighed and reclined against the wall again.

_'That jerk! Who does he think he is?' _Kagome fumed as she marched back up to her room. "Well... I guess I wouldn't be nicest person either if I knew I was going to be excecuted..." Kagome shook her head. "It's not right..." she sighed. Kagome laid back down on her bed. She found herself falling into another deep sleep, but this time, there wasn't a dream... there wasn't time to have one.

Less than an hour later, Sango burst into Kagome's room and opened her silk curtains to let in the morning sunlight. Kagome groaned and hid under her covers. "I don't want to get up." she whinned. Sango "Tsked" and pulled the covers away from Kagome. "Serves you right for staying up so late!" she laughed. "Come on! I have the bath running already!" Sango chirped, ushering her out of the room.

Kagome sighed happily and sank down farther into the hot water. Sango had joined her as well in the large bath. The bath was more like a hotsprings since it was outside. Rose petals covered the surface of the water, and gave off a sweet scent. Kagome sunk down into the water, and closed her eyes. Sango giggled, getting Kagome's attention. "What?" she asked suspiciously. "You're deep in thought... I can tell- you get a certain far-away look when you are." Sango smiled. Kagome stiffled a laugh. "Well, I have alot on my mind... A wedding proposal... the Shikon no Tama... and then theres Inuyasha." Kagome sighed and put her pointer fingers to her temples. "Inuyasha?" Sango asked then she gasped. "You didn't!" Sango gasped. Kagome's cheeks burned and she looked away from Sango's eyes. "He could have hurt you! You went down there _alone_! Kagome- You could have been killed! Promise me you wont go down there alone anymore!" Sango pleaded. "He won't hurt me Sango! He owes me! He's... Well, a jerk, but he wouldn't hurt me... He's not a bad guy... He's mean, and rude, and- well you get the point.. but he's not evil." Kagome's cheeks were blushing a bright red. Sango sighed. "You have a perfect prince charming who proposed to you, yet you're falling for a good-for-nothing theif? You're killing me Kagome." Sango laughed after her last sentance. Kagome rolled her eyes, and stayed silent.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

_Previously  
_"You're deep in thought... I can tell- you get a certain far-away look when you are." Sango smiled. Kagome stiffled a laugh. "Well, I have alot on my mind... A wedding proposal... the Shikon no Tama... and then theres Inuyasha." Kagome sighed and put her pointer fingers to her temples. "Inuyasha?" Sango asked then she gasped. "You didn't!" Sango gasped. Kagome's cheeks burned and she looked away from Sango's eyes. "He could have hurt you! You went down there alone! Kagome- You could have been killed! Promise me you wont go down there alone anymore!" Sango pleaded. "He won't hurt me Sango! He owes me! He's... Well, a jerk, but he wouldn't hurt me... He's not a bad guy... He's mean, and rude, and- well you get the point.. but he's not evil." Kagome's cheeks were blushing a bright red. Sango sighed. "You have a perfect prince charming who proposed to you, yet you're falling for a good-for-nothing theif? You're killing me Kagome." Sango laughed after her last sentance. Kagome rolled her eyes, and stayed silent_.  
Current Time  
_

"Miroku we've been searching for him all night! We have to go back and hide for now!" Shippo said nervously shifting his weight. "Shippo, Inuyasha wouldn't leave us alone for this long! Something must have happened to him!" Miroku sighed and paced. "You don't suppose he was captured do you?" Shippo asked sadly. Miroku shook his head. "Inuyasha couldn't have been captured... He's too strong..." Miroku frowned. "We should at least investigate!" Shippo whinned. Miroku pursed his lips. "I guess... But how do we get into the palace? Have you forgetten that we're wanted criminals?" Shippo smiled. "Thats why we go in disguises!" Miroku raised an eyebrow. "What did you have in mind?"

Kagome laid back in the lush grass and stared at the sky. The hot sun beat down on her, but she ignored the heat. She couldn't get Inuyasha or the Sacrew Jewel out of her mind. "Kagome, don't tell me you're _still _thinking about that Inuyasha fellow..." Sango asked in an exhausted tone. "No... Just tired." Kagome lied. Sango snorted. "Yeah... Right."

The day went by at an agonizingly slow pace for Kagome. _'I'm going to visit him again tonight...' _Kagome thought happily. It was nearly dusk now, and Kagome had to find a way to sneak into the kitchen. She looked both ways before crawling into the large pantry. In her hand she had a basket that she intended to fill with food. She managed to grab the following iteams: tea, water, a few apples, carrots, ham, dumplings, rice balls, and a small bit of chocolate. _'He should warm up to me after this a little bit.' _Kagome smiled. She crawled out of the pantry and made it back to her room un-detected.

When it was late enough, Kagome pulled her cloak back on and grabbed a candle to see by. She picked up her basket of food and snuck out of her room. Kagome made her way down the staircase to the dungeons, made sure to walk around the crazy man's cell, and practically skipped the rest of the way to Inuyasha's holding cell.

Inuyasha heard familiar footsteps echoing down the hall, approaching his holding cell. As soon as Kagome opened the door Inuyasha sighed irritated. "What do you want now?" he growled. A sweet smell filled his nostrils, making his mouth water. Kagome rolled her eyes. "I know the guards arent feeding you, so Im taking the liberty myself." she said simply. Kagome sat down on the wall next to him and handed him the basket she was carrying. "...Thanks..." he mumbled.

Kagome smiled. "I thought you might open up to me a little bit if I made a peace offering." she laughed. Inuyasha sniffed the food suspiciously. Kagome rolled her eyes. "I didn't poison it or anything- I promise." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "How can I trust you?" he asked. Kagome sighed, pulled out water that she had heated before heading to the dungeons, and the tea she had borrowed(stolen). "Why would I poison you if you're already sentanced to death? Idiot." she said simply.

Inuyasha's heart stuttered slightly, and he scooted away from her. "I... I don't think its right..." Kagome added in a whisper. "I'm strongly against it." Kagome's face fell slightly. "I've begged my father to ban excecutions but... "The law is the law" so he says." Kagome felt angry slighly and slammed her cup on the ground. Inuyasha scooted next to her again. "I guess I could trust you... this time..." he mumbled while nibbleing on the ham. His eyes lit up, and he immedietly started chowing down. Kagome giggled. "You act like you havent eaten in weeks." she smiled. Inuyasha shrugged. "Technically, in the past few weeks, I've only eaten a few days worth of food. It's enough to keep me alive, but not satisfied." Inuyasha said with a mouthful. Kagome frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that..." she whispered. "Life's not easy living on the streets. You've got to steal to survive sometimes, which gets you in alot of trouble." he said, lifting his arms to show the heavy shackles. Kagome shook her head and pulled a pin from her hair. "They always put these on so tight... I'm afraid I can't release you with this trick, but I can loosen the shackles." she smiled. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "How so?" Kagome smiled and took his hand carefuly. Her eyes met his to see if he minded the touch. Inuyasha swallowed hard and looked away from her. She giggled slightly and begand working on the shackles. After a few cliking sounds, the one shackle she had worked on, loosened considerably more. "That better?" Kagome asked smiling. Inuyasha cracked a small smile back. "Yes actually... Thanks." he mumbled. Kagome froze in place. She hadn't noticed his eyes until now. They were a beautiful golden color. "K-Kagome? Whats with the facial expression?" Inuyasha stuttered confused. Kagome shook her head. "Sorry... Just tired." she muttered. Inuyasha shrugged. "It's understandable." Kagome laughed, and handed him the small dessert she had brought. Inuyasha inhaled deeply. "_What _is _that?_" Inuyasha asked dreamily. "What? The chocolate? Have you never tried it before?" Kagome asked shocked. Inuyasha shook his head and reached eagerly for it. Kagome held it in the hand on the opposite side of Inuyasha. "Ah-ah-ah! To try chocolate for the first time, you must enjoy it! Not scarf it down like you did with all the other food I brought you." Kagome said smiling. Inuyasha growled slightly. "Give... Me... The... Chocolate." he hissed. Kagome tisked. "Not with that attitude- Do you want it or not?" she asked sternly. Inuyasha sighed. "Yes... Yes I do want it." he mumbled staring at his lap. Kagome laughed. "Then do as I say... Now close your eyes..." she breathed. "What? Why?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously. "Just do it!" Kagome snapped. Shocked, and slightly scared, Inuyasha did as he was told. "Good, now, inhale through your nose deeply. Take in the scent of the chocolate." Kagome coaxed while bringing the chocolate closer to Inuyasha's nose.

_'This girl is insane...' _Inuyasha thought angerly. "Good, now, inhale through your nose deeply. Take in the scent of the chocolate." Kagome coaxed him. Inuyasha sighed, but did as she asked. Inuyasha's mouth watered to the smell. "Now... Partly open your mouth." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha opened an eye. "Why are you doing this to me?" he asked. Kagome's face darkened. "My mother... she did this to me when I first tried chocolate too... I remembered that it tasted ten times better this way." she whispered sadly. "Now close your eyes!" she laughed, and burshed her fingertips over his eye to make him close it. The small gesture had comforted Inuyasha quite a bit, and sent chills up his spine. He partly opened his mouth and awaited further instructions. "Bite down slowly." Kagome's voice had a smile to it. Hesitantly, Inuyasha did as he was asked. The small bit of chocolate exploded in flavor in his mouth. "Don't chew, just let it melt. Savor it." Kagome laughed. "Mmm..." Inuyasha mumbled. "Good, Now-" before Kagome got the chance to boss him around, Inuyasha opened his eyes, and stole the rest of the chocolate from her. "Hey!" she laughed. She reached to grab it, but Inuyasha held it above his head, out of her reach. "No, now its your turn." he said smiling. Kagome blushed and glared. "You're not seious..." she muttered. Inuyasha smirked. "Completly." Kagome sighed and closed her eyes.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome closed her eyes and relaxed. Her skin was a pale cream color in the light of the moon. "Now, inhale through your nose." Inuyasha echoed. Kagome did as she was instructed and inhaled the smell of the chocolate. "Now open your mouth slightly." Inuyasha said smirking. Kagome opened her mouth slightly, as instructed, showing pearly white teeth that contrasted against her ruby red lips. _'Who would have ever guessed that I'd be feeding chocolate to a beautiful princess in a dungeon?... Miroku and Shippo are going to have a laughing fit.' _Inuyasha thought to himself. He put a small piece of the chocolate in her mouth. He watched with amusement with the several emotions that flickered acrossed her facial features. She opened her eyes and smiled widely at him. "I knew bringing food would get you to open up a little bit." she teased. "Keh. Whatever! Don't look too far into it." Inuyasha snorted and looked away from her face. Kagome sighed, then yawned. "I need to head back... I can't get caught again..." she whispered. "Don't let me keep you from your high life princess." Inuyasha muttered. Kagome glared and stood up. "Ex_cuse _me Mr. Ungrateful." Kagome snapped. She grabbed her basket, and yanked her hood on in an angry, jerky motion. She yanked the door open and was about to walk out when Inuyasha spoke up. "Hey! Kagome!" he shouted. Kagome whipped around and glared. "What!" she asked. "Good night." Inuyasha said smirking. Kagome stood there staring in disbelief before shaking her head. "Oh... Yes... Good night." she mumbled and closed the door behind her.

"Kagome- Are you feverish? Your cheeks are burning up!" Sango gasped. Kagome didn't answer. She just stared at the blue sky, and white fluffy clouds. "Kagome?" Sango said a little louder and shook her shoulder. "W-what? Huh?" Kagome asked. She shook her head and gave Sango a confused look. "Where you saying something?" Sango smiled mischiviously. "_Ohhhh_... Lost thinking about "Dreamy Inuyasha" again aren't we?" Sango elbowed her side. Kagome glared and swatted Sango's arm away. "Ahh... Young love! Destine to _never _be together! _Oh _the tragic sorrow!" Sango said while dramaticaly throwing her head back with her hand to her forehead. Kagome snorted and started walking away. "We're just friends Sango... Thats all." Kagome muttered. "Liar... You like him! Don't deny your feeligns!" Sango said smiling. Kagome's cheeks burned. "So what if I like him a little bit?" Kagome asked. Sango rolled her eyes. "Well, he won't be around long now... The full moon is tomorrow night!" Sango sighed and shook her head. Kagome slammed her fist down on her table, her expression pained. She walked away and slammed the door behind her. Sango frowned. "Kagome..." she whispered and shook her head.

Kagome paced furiously around the palace. Servants avoided her, knowing she was in a rather bad mood. She found a quiet place under a tall, shady tree to sit and think under. All the while, Kagome was developing a plan.

Naraku smiled a dark smile while listening into the girls's converstation. "_Ohhhh_... I see. Lost thinking about "Dreamy Inuyasha" again aren't we?" Sango laughed. Naraku raised an eyebrow. _'Inuyasha? She doesn't mean that prisoner does she... I could use this to my advantage.' _Naraku thought to himself. He stepped quietly away from their door, and down the corridor. He checked to make sure he was alone before pressing the secret button that opened the entrance to his hideout.

Afer scaling the staircase once more, Naraku walked into his room. "Hmm... The princess falling for a criminal, not to mention a half demon..." Naraku murmered. He walked over to a cabnet set up in the far corner. Narake grabbed a few flasks with liquid in them and walked back acrossed the room to a table set up against the wall. Several gems and flasks were strewn about the table. Naraku smiled slightly and started mixing the liquids in a flask. The liquid turned a dark black color, and bubbled. "Perfect." he muttered while admireing the sludgy substance.

Kagome pulled the arrow farther back on her bow. She exhaled slowly and let it go. The arrow missed the bullseye by a mile, but it went deep into the target. "I thought I'd find you here." Sango murmered. Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Why would you think that?" she asked, pulling another arrow back on her bow. "Whenever you're mad or frustrated, this is where you go to blow off steam." Sango shrugged. Kagome snorted. "What would give you the impression that I'm mad?" Kagome snapped and let the arrow. It whizzed past the target, and hit the tree behind it. Kagome sighed and sat down on a bench nearby. Sango took a seat next to her. The two sat in silence until Kagome spoke up. "I can't let him die..." she whispered. Sango rubbed Kagome's back. "Times are tough... but-" Kagome interrupted her. "I know, I know, the law is the law." Kagome muttered. Sango shook her head. "No, I was going to say do what feels right to you... " Sango said smiling slightly. Kagome nodded and hugged Sango. "Follow me to the end?" Kagome asked in a soft whisper. "I'd follow you to the ends of the earth." Sango reassured her.

Inuyasha stared at the sun behind the rafters. Kagome's voice, face, and smile kept running through his head. He got chills when recalling her soft fingertips brushing his face. Inuyasha shook his head. "I don't have time to be thinking about some woman... I have to get the hell out of here." Inuyasha muttered. "And how do you suppose you do that?" a dark voice whispered from the corner. "Who's there?" Inuyasha growled. A tall man, with long black hair stepped out of the shadow. "Who are you!" Inuyasha challenged. "The name's Naraku... I came here to have a little "chat" if you don't mind." Naraku said smiling while cracking his nuckles.

"OK- Ready?" Shippo asked. "You've got to be kidding me..." Miroku muttered. "It's the only way to get into the palace without suspicion!" Shippo said smiling. He used his demon fox powers to transform into what looked to be a palace guard... But there was one problem... His fox tail refused to cooperate. "Shippo, people know its going to be a scam if they see that tail of yours!" Miroku sighed. "Well then, what do you propose we do?" Shippo snapped as he transformed back into his normal form. "Wait until nightfall, and sneak in." Miroku said simply. Shippo sighed. "Fine, but if it gets too hairy, I'm not saving you!" Miroku laughed. "Exactly how do you think you could save me Shippo, you can barley run a mile from guards without passing out!" Shippo glared and muttered to himself.

Kagome started singing a tune while weaving flowers to make a tiara. Sango sighed and reclined in the grass. "You have a nice voice Kagome." she smiled. Kagome blushed. "Thanks, you do too... I've heard you singing while doing your chores." Kagome laughed. Sango rolled her eyes. "So, are you going to go see Inuyasha today?" Sango asked smiling pervertedly. "Give it a rest Sango! Sheesh!... Maybe." Kagome added quietly. "SANGO! SANGO!" A voice called out. Sango exhaled quickly and sat up. "Well... Duty calls- I'll see you later Kagome!" Sango called over her shoulder. Kagome frowned and laid back in the grass. A dark shadow appeared in front of her, blocking out the sun. Kagome opened an eye and froze in fear. "Miss Kagome, might I have a word with you?" Naraku asked smiling. He offered her a hand to help her up. Kagome gulped. "Why of course..." She stuttered and stood up. "Your highness, do you have a cold? You seem awfuly pale... You aren't hiding anything from me are you?" Naraku asked, smiling brightly. Kagome took a step back ."How much do you know... Your innocent act doesnt work on me." Kagome said glaring. "I know a certain little half demon that is scheduled to be excecuted tomorrow night... It would be very, how you say, inconvenient, if he was to disappear before then... How would the Sulton feel, knowing his daughter, his own flesh and blood, had betrayed him?" Naraku asked while circleing around her. "What do you want Naraku?" Kagome asked shakily. Cold fear was running through her veins, making her shiver though it was nearly 100 degrees outside. "Want? Oh no... I want nothing. Just want to look out for our dear little princess." Naraku smiled, running a finger down Kagome's face, down to her chin. Kagome pulled her head away from his grasp, glaring viciously. "KAGOME!" Sango called, breaking the stare-down. "Your father requests your presence." Sango said smiling when she was within hearing range. Kagome nodded. "I'll be right there... It was nice talking to you Naraku." she said simply and ran over to Sango. "What does he want me for?" Kagome asked in a worried tone. "He doesnt, just wanted to save you from creepy Naraku back there." Sango said smiling widely. Kagome sighed in relief. "I owe you." she laughed.

Night time rolled around, and the boys were on the move. They managed to make it to the gate and looked around to make sure they were alone. "Now what genius?" Shippo snapped. "Transform into something that can fly, and carry me too." Miroku said smiling. Shippo gulped. "But... But I-" Miroku interrupted him. "Do it for Inuyasha..." he said with begging eyes. Shippo crossed his arms. "That makes me want to do it less." he muttered. "Think of it as becoming equal with Inuyasha! You won't have to give up any food since he can't use the excuse "You Owe Me", you'd be saving his life, so that makes it even." Miroku pointed out. Shippo sighed. "Fine... " he reached into his vest, and pulled out a little green leaf that was similar to the one he used to make the snake transform into what looked like a cobra. He placed the leaf on his forhead. "TRANSFORM!" he shouted. With a little _POOF _he turned into what looked like a giant pink balloon. Miroku sweat dropped anime style. "Really Shippo? Really?" Miroku asked in a disappointed tone. "Oh stop complaining and get on!" Shippo muttered. Miroku shook his head, but did so.

With a grunt, Shippo managed to float over the gate. "Nicely done Shippo-" Miroku began to say right before Shippo transformed back to normal... They were at least ten feet in the air when he did. Miroku landed first, and Shippo landed on top of him. Miroku landed with an "OOMF" on the ground. "Nice... Going." He muttered. "Enough bad mouthing me! Lets get going!" Shippo said enthusiastically. "Give me a secound! I broke your fall..." he muttered. Shippo rolled his eyes. "No Time! Come on!" Shippo encouraged him. Miroku sighed and stood up. "You're right! Lets go!"

Miroku and Shippo were quickly lost. They wound up in the kitchen, stocked with food. "Miroku... Can't we have a little bit-" Shippo looked over to see Miroku was already chowing down. "Answers my question." Shippo muttered. All of the sudden, the door to the kitchen slowly creaked open. "HIDE!" Miroku hissed. He and Shippo hid behind a stove on the opposite end of the kitchen. A girl that was humming walked in. Shippo and Miroku couldn't get a good look at her because of the hood. "I wonder who she is..." Miroku whispered dreamily. "Oh brother..." Shippo said slapping his forhead. They listened as the girl walked into the pantry. "OK... Lets see... He liked the ham last time..." she muttered. She started to walk back towards the door when she stopped. "Oh wait!" she gasped and ran back into the pantry. "Inuyasha would kill me if I didn't bring chocolate again." the girl giggled. "Inuyasha!" Shippo nearly yelled, but Miroku clamped his hand over his mouh. "We'll follow her... She'll lead us to him." Miroku whispered. Shippo nodded.

Miroku and Shippo followed the girl silently through the large palace. They waited for her to descend down the stair leading to where they believed was the dungeons, before following. It was dark down there, but they could see the girl's silohett lit up by a candle. She stopped and slowly turned around. Miroku and Shippo gasped and hid in a corner, covered by a shadow. The girl's face was lit up by the candle light. "She's a beauty." Miroku cooed. Shippo nudged him. "Focus Miroku." he muttered. Miroku nodded. "Right..." he shook his head. The girl looked around suspiciously, but kept walking. After she was about twenty feet in front of them, Shippo and Miroku began following her again.

They walked past tons of holding cells, until reaching the very last one. The girl giggled slightly and knocked on the door. "K-Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice sounded from inside. He sounded weak, and almost fearful.

Kagome was confused. "Inuyasha? Whats wrong-" as soon as she opened the door, she was grabbed and thrown inside. She hit her head on the cold cement, and the food she had brought sprawled acrossed the floor. Kagome looked up dizzily. She watched as three Inuyasha's became one. "Kagome? Kagome! Are you OK?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome shook her head and started to get up. A large hand grabbed her by her hair and dragged her up to her feet. Kagome let out a fearful whimper, and grabbed onto her hair, trying to make it less painful. "What did I warn you about your highness?" Naraku said smiling. "Naraku! I could have you imprisoned for this!" Kagome threatened. Another figure stepped out of the dark shadows. "D-Daddy!" Kagome asked, stunned. "You... will be... excecuted immedietly..." the Sulton said in an almost mechanical voice. "Daddy! Whats wrong with you! And-and your eyes!" Kagome gasped. The Sulton's once chocolate brown eyes where a yellowish brown, and glazed over. "Take the traitor and finish her off Naraku." the Sulton commanded. Naraku bowed. "As you wish." he said smiling. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FATHER!" Kagome shouted. Naraku released her hair and put a dagger to her throat. "I don't know what your talking about my dear..." he said in a sickenly sweet voice. "YOU PUT HER DOWN YOU BASTARD!" Inuyasha growled, lunging at him. "Naraku pressed the dagger a little harder to Kagome's throat. A little cut formed, and blood trickled down Kagome's neck. "Watch yourself half-demon... " Naraku threatened. Kagome whimpered more as Naraku started pulling her away. "K-Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. "Inuyasha- help!" Kagome's voice echoed down the hallway.

Shippo and Miroku watched helplessly as the man dragged Kagome away with a knife to her throat. "Now's our chance!" Miroku whispered as soon as the man was out of sight. Shippo nodded and they both sprinted into the cell. "Miroku? Shippo?" Inuyasha gasped. "Yours truly!" Shippo laughed. "Now... Lets see..." Miroku said pursing his lips in thought. He looked around and saw a few pieces of metal lying around. "I bet you I could pick that lock..." he murmered. "OK! Just hurry!" Inuyasha shouted. Miroku nodded. "On it."


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

_Previously  
_ Shippo and Miroku watched helplessly as the man dragged Kagome away with a knife to her throat. "Now's our chance!" Miroku whispered as soon as the man was out of sight. Shippo nodded and they both sprinted into the cell. "Miroku? Shippo?" Inuyasha gasped. "Yours truly!" Shippo laughed. "Now... Lets see..." Miroku said pursing his lips in thought. He looked around and saw a few pieces of metal lying around. "I bet you I could pick that lock..." he murmered. "OK! Just hurry!" Inuyasha shouted. Miroku nodded. "On it."  
_Current Time_

Naraku kept the knife to Kagome's back as he forced her to walk down the long corridor. "Stop." Naraku commanded. Kagome froze in place. They were standing in front of a large statue. Kagome recognized the statue as Midoriko's last stand. Her mother had loved the statue.

~Flash Back~

"Kagome! I'm gonna fiiiiind you!" Kagome's mother said quietly. Kagome covered her mouth to muffle the giggles. Her mother peeked around the statue and spotted her. "Ah- ha!" she laughed and grabbed the small giggling child. Kagome smiled and nuzzled her nose to her mothers. Her mother laughed and set Kagome down. "See this statue? It's my favorite." her mother whispered. Kagome tilted her head confused. "What is it mommy?" she asked innocently. Kagomes mother sighed happily and croutched down next to her. "You see that girl? She's Midoriko. This statue tells the story of her final battle with this mighty demon. Your grandmother used to tell me the story of the creation of the Shikon no Tama when I was your age before bed." Kagome smiled widely. "Tell me the story! Tell me the story!" Kagome said while jumping up and down. Kagome's mother giggled. "OK! OK! Listen up:  
Long ago, before our palace or city exsisted, demons and humans where at war with one another. Of course though, humans were no match to demons; with their ferocious strength and speed, humans were easily defeated in battle... However, there were few of us humans who had spiritual powers. Most of these spiritual beings were priests or priestesses.

One priestess, by the name of Midoriko, was one of the most powerful of them all. She had every demon she came acrossed. For once, the human race had hope of survival. This made the demons very angry. Several demons formed their physical bodies together as one to create the most powerful demon of all times, and challenged the priestess.

For sevan days, and sevan nights, they fought. The earth shook from the sheer force from the battle. Finaly, on that seventh day, the demon had Midoriko in its jaws. Midoriko, in her last few moments of life, had made the decision to sacrafice herself for the good of mankind. She summoned up all her strength, and forced her soul, and the demon's soul out of their bodies. In doing so, Midoriko had created what is known as the Shikon no Tama, or Sacred Jewel. It is said that the jewel will show its self to the one who's worthy of it... and it will grant them a single wish!"  
Kagome's eyes lit up as her mother spoke. "Mommy, Mommy Mommy! Do you think we could find the jewel? Then we could have a wish!" Kagome laughed spinning around. Her mother laughed and picked her up, nuzzling her nose against Kagome's. "I have all the faith in the world that you will find it Kagome." Her mother said smiling.

~End of Flash Back~

With a creaking, the wall behind the statue slid open, revealing a secret entrance. Kagome gawked at it before Naraku jabbed her in the back. She yipped in pain, and stared walking slowly into the wall of darkness.

Miroku sighed in frustration. "Damnit..." he muttered. Inuyasha pulled as hard as he could on the chains. They didn't budge. Loud footsteps echoed down the hall. Someone was running towards them. "Shippo! Take cover behind Inuyasha!" Miroku commanded. "Right!" Shippo whispered, and crawled onto Inuyasha's shoulders. Miroku stood next to the door, waiting for the stranger to come barging in. As soon as the door opened, Miroku tackled the figure to the ground. He was surprised when he felt himself flying through the air, and being slammed into a wall. The person grunted and flipped him over their head, and slammed him against the floor. The person grabbed his arm and twisted it so that Miroku was pinned to the ground. The person put one knee on Miroku's neck to hold him down. "WHERES KAGOME!" the figure commanded. The voice was a girls voice. "W-What!" Miroku asked shocked. "KAGOME! WHERE IS SHE? YOU HAVE UNTIL THE COUNT OF THREE!" she threatened. "Naraku took her away! We're friends of hers!" Shippo shouted. The girl grunted and immedietly let Miroku go. Miroku stood up and brushed himself off. He turned and gazed awestuck at the woman who stood before him. She had long, dark brown hair pulled up into a ponytail, dark brown eyes, and was wearing a skin-tight black suit with pink armor plates. She carried a wakizashi (sword), iron chain, and Miroku could make out a hidden sword in her left armor guard. "You must be the Inuyasha Kagome goes on and on about." Sango muttered while walking towards him. "Yeah. What of it?" he asked growling. Sango gave him a cold stare. "You're the reason she wound up in this mess." she said simply. Out of her pocket, Sango pulled out a set of keys. She unlocked the shackles around Inuyasha's wrists. "I expect you to get her out of it." Sango added. Inuyasha rubbed his sore rists and looked directly into Sango's eyes. "I plan to." he muttered and started sprinting down the hallway. In the process, Shippo fell off of his back, and landed at the cell door. "OK, lets catch up with him-" Sango's sentance was cut off short when Miroku grabbed at Sango's butt. "LECHER!" she screamed, and slapped him on the cheek. Miroku rubbed his sore cheek smiling pervertedly. "THIS IS HARDLY THE TIME!" Sango said angerly. "Come on!" She shouted over her shoulder while following after Inuyasha.

Kagome was gasping for breath by the time she reached the secret room at the top of the stairs. She felt her knees buckle, and she hit the floor. Naraku towered over her, smiling. "Why?" Kagome whispered. Naraku put his foot to Kagome's throat. "Power... If I control the Sulton, I control this entire city!" Naraku said, gestering to the city that was visable from a small balcony outside the room. Naraku bent down and grabbed Kagome by her hair. He pulled her up enough so that she was inches away from his face. Kagome glared menacingly at Naraku, tears were welling up in her eyes. He lifted her by her hair, once more getting a cry out in pain as a response. Naraku dragged her over to a chair and made her sit in it. "Kohaku, tie her up." Naraku commanded. A boy stepped out from the shadows. He nodded and walked over to Kagome. She started to stand up, but Kohaku put a sword to her throat. Kagome gulped and sat back down. "Why are you doing this?" Kagome whispered sadly. Kohaku didn't respond. Kagome noticed he had the same glazed over eyes as her father did when he was being controlled by Naraku. Realization dawned on her. "You're being manipulated too..." Kagome's voice broke. Few tears rolled down her cheeks as Kohaku tied her down. Naraku crossed the room and leaned down so that he was at eye level with Kagome. "Why die with everyone else? Join me Kagome... We'd make a great team, you and I... You have the spiritual powers of a preistess, if you didn't know that already... You could come of great use to me... Not to mention you are without question the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." Naraku traced a finger around her face. Kagome jerked her head away. "You're a monster..." she said spitting in his face. Naraku started laughing slightly. "Monster? That I am..." he said, an evil smile creeping on his lips. He backed away, and stood in the middle of the room. Snapping and crunching sounds came from him, as his skin ripped, and revealed his true form. Kagome felt a scream welding up inside of her as a single tentacle-like arm touched her face.

Inuyasha sniffed the air, trying to find Kagome's scent. A scream echoed through the palace. "K-Kagome!" Inuyasha gasped and started running again. That girl, Miroku, and Shippo were following closely behind. He found himself at a dead end. "Damnit! Her scent and Narku's scent end here!" he growled. The girl that beat the crap out of Miroku tilted her head curiously while looking at a statue. "This statue is the one of Midoriko... I remember that Naraku said it was off-limits when I first started cleaning... I wonder..." she murmered and started feeling around the statue. Her finger touched the statue woman's forhead, and hit a button. The wall behind the statue squeaked as it slid open. "She must be through here." Shippo muttered. Inuyasha sniffed the air. "Her scent goes this way! Come on!" He shouted, and sprinted into the darkness.

There was a creaking noise, and distant shouting downstairs. Naraku glared at the door. "Impudent half demon." Naraku growled. Kagome smirked. "What's wrong Naraku? Getting nervous are we?" she asked with a smug grin on her face. Naraku's expression turned scary and he stormed over to her. He gave her a good slap, and a few more tears fell from Kagome's face. Naraku walked towards the balcony. "Kohaku, guard the girl!" Naraku commanded. Kohaku nodded and hovered over Kagome. "Kan'na, lets go." Naraku commanded. A little girl with pure white hair, dressed in a white robe, stepped out of the shadows. She followed Naraku over to the balcony. "If things get too hairy, meet up with us in our normal meeting place." Naraku said, facing Kohaku. Kohaku nodded. An orb of energy formed around Naraku and Kan'na. Kagome gasped as she watched the two float into the sky and disappear.

Just then Inuyasha, Sango, and two other boys Kagome didn't know burst into the room. "Sango! Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped. Sango was frozen in place. She looked like a deer with how still she was, and how big her eyes were. "K..Kohaku?" she whispered. The boy drew his sword and rushed the small group. "Keh! So thats how its gonna be!" Inuyasha smirked. He charged towards the boy with his claws. Kohaku's sword made contact with Inuyasha's claws, and sparks flew. Kohaku jumped back to avoid Inuyasha's other claw, but quickly swung at him again. Kohaku managed to cut Inuyasha's right cheek slightly. Inuyasha laughed. "You arent half bad kid!" Inuyasha said in a amused tone. "Too bad its going to waste." he added smirking and rushed at Kohaku. Kohaku jumped back to dodge, but that was just what Inuyasha was expecting. He tripped Kohaku, and knocked his wepon from his hands. Inuyasha pinned him to the ground and raised his hand to strike. Sango suddenly unfroze and knocked Inuyasha off of him. Kohaku stood up and sprinted towards the window. He jumped off the balcony and disappeared. "What gives Sango!" Inuyasha growled. "He's... my brother." Sango whispered. She stood up and sprinted towards the balcony. "KOHAKU!" she shrieked. Kohaku and some strange woman suddenly flew past her into the sky on what looked like a floating feather. "KOHAKU!" Sango gasped and fell to her knees. "S-Sango?" Kagome asked in a weak voice. Inuyasha walked over to her and cut the rope with his claws. Kagome smiled and stood up. As soon as she did, her eyes drooped and she started wobbleing. "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked concerned. "I'm fine..." she aswered quietly. Kagome's knees buckled beneath her, and she passed out. Inuyasha was fast enough, and caught her before she hit the ground. Sango's head shot up and she sprinted over to her. "Whats wrong with her! Is she all right?" Sango asked in a worried tone. "She's just in shock... Lets just let her rest for now." Miroku said smiling. Sango nodded.

Without warning, guards burst through the door into the secret room. Inuyasha laid Kagome's head on Sango's lap and stood defensively in front of the group. "GET THEM!" One of the guards shouted. Inuyasha prepared to fight but Miroku touched his shoulder. "It would be best if we retreat for now Inuyasha." Inuyasha sighed and nodded. "I think your right." he murmered while looking at Kagome. "OK, get Kagome and Sango. Shippo's got my back." Miroku muttered. Inuyasha nodded and grabbed up Kagome. "Get on my back!" he shouted to Sango. She raised and eyebrow. "DO IT!" Inuyasha snapped. Sango nodded and grabbed ahold of him. Inuyasha made a running leap off the balcony. Sango scrambled to get a better grip on him, earning a slight chuckle from Inuyasha. Shippo had jumped off the balcony and transformed in the air, and caught Miroku as he jumped. "Where do we go?" Miroku shouted. "Home." Inuyasha called from bellow. He leaped into the air, easily scaling the wall around the palace, and started running through the sleeping town.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

_Previously  
_"It would be best if we retreat for now Inuyasha." Inuyasha sighed and nodded. "I think your right." he murmered while looking at Kagome. "OK, get Kagome and Sango. Shippo's got my back." Miroku muttered. Inuyasha nodded and grabbed up Kagome. "Get on my back!" he shouted to Sango. She raised and eyebrow. "DO IT!" Inuyasha snapped. Sango nodded and grabbed ahold of him. Inuyasha made a running leap off the balcony. Sango scrambled to get a better grip on him, earning a slight chuckle from Inuyasha. Shippo had jumped off the balcony and transformed in the air, and caught Miroku as he jumped. "Where do we go?" Miroku shouted. "Home." Inuyasha called from bellow. He leaped into the air, easily scaling the wall around the palace, and started running through the sleeping town.  
_Current Time_

Sango watched over Kagome the entire night with a worried expression. Miroku sighed and took a seat next to her. "Why don't you go get some sleep?" he asked smiling. Sango shook her head. "I'm not leaving her side..." she whispered. "She must be really important to you... How do you two know each other?" Miroku asked. "I'm her servant... but I'm also her best friend." Sango said smiling. She brushed the hair from Kagome's face. "She's the closest thing that I have to family besdes Kohaku..." Sango trailed off and shook her head. She stood up. "I suppose I need some sleep... " she murmered while walking away. Miroku frowned. "Poor girl..." he whispered sadly.

Inuyasha sat in a corner acrossed the room from Kagome. Sweat poured down her as she slept. Her expression was a mix of pain and horror. Inuyasha's eyes trailed down to the small scar on her neck. He clenched his fists. "I'm going to get that son of a bitch." he muttered.

~Kagome's Dream~

Kagome and her father laughed while sipping tea. She looked up at the clear blue sky and smiled. "Its a lovely day isn't it?" Kagome asked. Her father didn't reply. Kagome jumped at the sound of glass shattering. Her father had dropped his cup and was shaking. His face was covered by his thick black hair. "Dad?" Kagome whispered. She reached one hand out to touch his face. His head shot up, his eyes glowing red. It wasn't his dad anymore... it was Naraku. Kagome gasped and was tackled to the ground. Naraku raised a knife high into the air, and brought it down on Kagome's neck.  
~End of Dream~

Kagome bolted upright, her hands cupping her throat. She was covered in cold, sticky sweat. Kagome looked around confused. "Where am I..." she muttered. "A safe place..." Inuyasha answered, making Kagome jumped. "Don't scare me like that!" she snapped. Inuyasha smirked. "Sorry..." he muttered and looked away. Kagome frowned. "I'm sorry for snapping... " she whispered hoarsely. Inuyasha shrugged. "Doesn't matter." Kagome stood up slowly, making sure her knee's would hold. Inuyasha stood up and brought her a flask. "Here. It's not the best, but it will do." Inuyasha smirked. Kagome nodded and sipped from it. She gagged and spit it out immedietly. Inuyasha started laughing. "What _is _that vile stuff!" Kagome asked wipping her mouth. "Gin." Inuyasha shrugged. "It'll warm you up quickly." he added. Kagome shook her head. "I'm fine, thanks." she muttered. Kagome walked outside onto the partial balcony. "So... this is where you live?" she asked looking around. Inuyasha followed her outside and shrugged. "Yeah. So what?" he said in a slightly defensive tone. "Nothing! Just asking." she muttered. Kagome looked up at the moon, and felt a spark of hope. "Tomorrow night is the full moon..." she whispered. "Yeah, so?" Inuyasha pushed. Kagome exhaled sharply and shook her head. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's shoulder, and turned her so that she was facing him. "Try me."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Isn't the Shikon no Tama a fairytale?" he asked. Kagome sighed frustrated and looked away from him. "See? I knew you wouldn't believe me if I told you!" she crossed her arms and refused to look at him. "Well, would you believe me if I told you that I could see some path or something that leads to a jewel in a story?" Inuyasha snapped. Kagome gave Inuyasha a cold glared. "After everything thats happened; yes, yes I would. Or I would at least consider it." Kagome turned and walked inside. Inuyasha bit his lip to keep from yelling at her. _'She's been through alot... Just go with it.' _he thought, calming himself.

"We can't stay here anymore... This city is crawling with guards." Inuyasha muttered. The early morning sunlight lit up the entire room. "Where will we go?" Shippo whimpered. "Retreat to the desert... Heading North." Kagome whispered. Everyone's eyes rested on Kagome. "Why that way?" Inuyasha asked in a suspicious tone. "Thats the direction Naraku floated off towards." Kagome shrugged. "I agree with Kagome... If we find Naraku, we can find Kohaku with him." Sango said nodding. "Lets not be too hasty about this decision..." Miroku put in. "Yeah! Naraku is dangerous!" Shippo agreed. "But Naraku is afraid of us... why else would he flee?" Sango argued. Inuyasha pursed his lips in thought. "True... all right, its agreed then. We head north." Everyone in the small group nodded.

Kagome raised an eyebrow confused. "Do what?" she said blushing. "Get on my back! Come on lets go!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Kagome's cheeks burned but she did as she was told to do. She shivered at Inuyasha's touch when he grasped her thighs. "Ready?" he asked smiling. She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Inuyasha fought the erge to smile when he felt Kagome shiver. She locked her arms around his neck and burried her face in his back. Inuyasha looked over at the others. Everyone was going to make a run for the gates. If there was any trouble, Shippo would transform and carry the two as far away as possible. Kagome made it _very _clear that she didn't want to start a fight. _'My father is being controlled! Its not their fault for following orders!' _Kagome's words echoed through Inuyasha's mind. "We're ready over here Inuyasha." Sango said smiling. Inuyasha nodded. "Lets go!"

The five made it to the outskirts of the city without any comfrontantion from guards. Inuyasha let Kagome down when they were out of sight from any patroling guards. She looked back at the stopped and stared at the city. "You okay?" Inuyasha asked quietly. Kagome turned to face him with a huge grin on her face. "It's amazing! I've never been outside the palace walls before!" Kagome giggled and ran around in the warm sand. Sango laughed slightly and watched her spin around a few times. After spinnning, Kagome fell backwards into the sand dizzy. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "You've never been outside the palace?" Kagome sat up and shook the sand from her hair. "No. When you're royalty, you get very little freedom." she shrugged. Inuyasha snorted. "Beats life on the streets." Kagome glared. "You have no idea how hard it really is! You can't have fun, or laugh without being judged by people! You always have to be serious, and a "Good Example". Its horrible! " Kagome sighed. "Oh you poor soul! I get the real "Joys" of picking food out of a garbage or stealing, while you have to endure manicures, wealth, and exotic cuisines." Inuyasha snapped. Kagome got in his face. "It's nothing like that! It isn't even a fraction of how easy you're making it sound!" Kagome glared. Inuyasha stood his ground. "I'm sure its easier than struggleing to survive!" Inuyasha snapped back. "I'd rather struggle to survive than be told how to live my life!" Kagome balled her fists and turned her back to him. She started marching over to Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, who had backed up quite a few feet when they stared argueing. "Lets get going." she hissed. Everyone nodded, their eyes wide with fear. "Whoah... Look out when she's angry." Sango muttered. "I don't think I've ever seen Kagome so upset." Inuyasha frowned slightly and shook his head. "Come on, lets go catch up with her."

Kagome sat at the top of a sand dune by herself. She stared at the stars and the full moon. Kagome scanned the desert, looking for any signs of a path. "Hey..." Inuyasha said quietly, and took a seat next to her. "Hey..." Kagome murmered. She stared intensly at her lap. "I'm sorry." Kagome and Inuyasha both said at the same time. Kagome stared at Inuyasha and blinked a few times in disbelief. "I'm sorry for what I said..." Inuyasha muttered, his face bright red. Kagome smiled and looked up at the sky. "Me too..." she whispered. "Aww! Look at how well you two are getting along!" Miroku cooed. Inuyasha's eye twitched, and Kagome blushed. "Lecher... I swear." Inuyasha threatened. Miroku raised his hands defensively. Kagome laughed and turned her attention back to the sand. Her heart nearly stopped.

Inuyasha heard Kagome laughing then go completly silent. He looked over at her confused. She was frozen, eyes wide. "Kagome? Kagome!" Inuyasha asked concerned. She didn't move, next thing he knew, Kagome's eyes fluttered closed, and she went limp. Inuyasha caught Kagome's head before it hit the sand. "Kagome!" Sango shouted. Everyone ran over to her worried. Her eyes suddenly shot up. "What happened!" She gasped. "You were looking at the sand dunes and you suddenly passed out." Inuyasha muttered. Kagome sat up slowly. "My head is pounding..." she trailed off and got a confused look on her face. Kagome stood up and pointed in a random direction. "Theres something in that direction... Something very powerful... I- I can feel it." Her breath caught in her throat. "The Shikon no Tama must be that way..." she whispered. Inuyasha shook his head. "Maybe you hit your head afterall." he muttered. Kagome's expression was serious. "Whether you're with me or not, I'm setting off in that direction... If the Sacred Jewel _is _real, then I can use it to save my father... and your brother." Kagome turned and faced Sango as she spoke her last three words. Sango's eyes lit up. "Then I'm coming with you." she said smiling. "I'm in... we don't have any other leads..." Miroku said smiling. "Me too!" Shippo laughed. Everyone looked at Inuyasha. He sighed. "Fine... " he muttered. "But we set out tomorrow. Tonight we rest." Everyone nodded.

Inuyasha sat up and looked around. He sighed and stood up. "Can't sleep?" Kagome murmered. She propped herself up on one elbow. Inuyasha shook his head. "I'm still on edge." he muttered. Kagome smiled and stood up. "I know how you feel... " she mumbled. Kagome stared up at the stars smiling widely. "I never got this good of a view in the palace believe it or not." she laughed. Inuyasha cracked a small smiled. He pointed out several constilations to her. "Thats amazing. How do you know so much about the stars?" Kagome asked smiling. Inuyasha's expression was unreadable. "Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered softly. She hesitantly placed her hand on his shoulder. "My mother pointed them out to me every night when I was younger..." he murmered, his expression showed a slight sign of pain. Kagome stayed silent for a few minutes, thinking of the right thing to say. "Something... something terrible happened. Didn't it?" Kagome whispered quietly. Inuyasha balled his fists and pulled away from her. "Inuyasha... You can tell me." She coaxed. Inuyasha sighed and sat down in the sand. Kagome took a seat next to him. "She was taken from me when I was only sevan... I could hear her screaming as they beat her to death..." Kagome gasped. "Why on earth would someone do that!" she asked horrified. "Because she bared a demons child..." Inuyasha spat. His palms started bleeding from him clenching his fists. Kagome gasped and took his hands. She ripped some farbic from her blanket and started to wrap up his hands. "Thats not nessisary." Inuyasha smirked and pulled away. Kagome shook her head and held onto his hand firmly. "You're bleeding." she pointed out. Inuyasha shrugged. "I heal differently than humans. Its alot faster." Kagome sighed irritated. "Just let me wrap it already!" Inuyasha tried to pull away but Kagome held on as if her life depended on it. "Let me go!" he shouted. "LET ME WRAP YOUR HAND!" Kagome shouted back. Inuyasha pulled again, and this time, fell backwards, pulling Kagome with him. The two had been sitting on a large sand dune, and started tumbling down. Inuyasha held Kagome close, and protectively as the fell. When they finally stopped rolling, Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha's chest blushing and stared. "You okay?" he asked. She nodded. A deep red blush set on Inuyasha's cheeks too. Kagome was still laying on top of him. "Well well well now! Look at the nice cozy twosome!" Miroku called from on top of the sand dune. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at him and back at each other. Kagome jumped off as Inuyasha shoved her off. "Thats not it at all! I fell down the sand dune and-" Kagome began but Miroku waved her off. "Yeah, yeah. Riiiiight." he said smiling. "MIROKU IM GOING TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!" Inuyasha growled and started running up the dune. "Uh oh." Miroku mutttered and started sprinting away.

Kagome couldn't stop the laughing that escaped her lips. Inuyasha, hearing her laugh, cracked a small smile while running up the hill. "SAY YOUR PRAYERS LECHER!" he shouted while in pursuit.

Kagome woke up slowly to the hot sun beating down on her. She sat up and yawned while stretching. She looked around to see everyone was already up. "Morning Kagome!" Shippo said smiling. Kagome smiled back. "Morning! We heading out already?" she asked. Shippo nodded and grabbed her hand. "Come on! Everyone is waiting for you." he pulled her down the dune they were camping on down to the rest of the group. "About time you got up." Inuyasha smirked. Kagome rolled her eyes. "You could have gotten me up earlier you know." she said smiling. "Inuyasha said we should let you sleep in." Shippo said smiling. Inuyasha glared and hit him on the head. "Keh... Whatever. Lets go." he muttered. Kagome smiled and nodded. She pointed North. "I can sense it coming from that way." Inuyasha nodded. "All right! Lets move out!"

Hours past, and the sun was beating down on poor Kagome. "Can we take a break?" she whinned. Inuyasha snorted. "You'll be fine! Get used to it!" he continued walked. Kagome sighed but kept walking. Her eyes burned from sweat mixed with sand. Kagome's vision blured, and she started swaying. Sango gave Kagome a worried expression and looked over at Inuyasha. "Maybe we should give Kagome a break... She's not used to being out in this heat." Kagome shook her head and smiled weakly. "I'm fine! Don't let me slow you down." she laughed. Sango frowned slightly and sighed. "As you wish."

An hour later, and Kagome had had it. One minute she was walking, and the secound she had collapsed. "Kagome!" Sango gasped and ran over to her. "I'm fine.." Kagome whispered hoarsley. Sango shook her head. "You're going to have a heat stroke if we're not careful..." Miroku and Sango helped Kagome to her feet. "Thanks." Kagome whispered. She started walking again, but her knees buckled beneath her. _'This is going to hurt...' _she thought as the earth came flying towards her. There was a flash of red, and she was sudden swept off her feet. Inuyasha had caught her, and slung her onto his back all in the same motion. "Cripes Kagome! If you're that exhausted, say something!" Inuyasha muttered. Kagome was too tired to protest. "Im sorry..." she whispered into Inuyasha's back. "Don't push yourself too hard." her murmered. Kagome nodded and rested her head on his back. Her arms hung loosely around his neck. "Hey, Sango, if you lived in the palace too, why aren't you as tired as Kagome?" Shippo asked confused. "I wasn't born in the palace... Her family took me in off the streets. In return for their hospitality, I am a servant, and work to earn my keep." Sango said smiling. "What happened to your family?" Shippo asked curiously. Sango's face darkened. "We were attacked by demons... My brother, Kohaku, and I got seperated during the attack... I thought he was dead..." she shook her head and dismissed her unhappy thoughts. "Let's get a move on. " she said smiling widely at Shippo. He nodded. "Right!"

Koga pursed his lips in thought. He watched the unfamiliar group cross through the desert in a random direction. "I wonder what it is they're doing... there's nothing but sand in the direction they're heading..." He stood up and stretched. He wore a brown fur pelt vest and pants combo, with armored pads. His long balck hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, revealing his stunning blue eyes. He smiled, revealing sharp fangs."I suppose I should find out-" he was interrupted when he heard one of the strangers shout. "Kagome!" the woman cried as another one of the strangers collapsed. The man in the front, most likely the leader of the group, had caught her in a split secound. "Interesting... A half-breed." he mumbled. He picked the other girl that had collapsed off the group, and slung her onto his back. "That one seems to be the weakest of the group... other than that small fry demon... Though I doubt he has any valuable information. I'll take her... That woman." Koga said as he smiled wickedly at the group. He turned and faced his comrads, Ginta and Hakkakku. The two wore similar outfits, minus the armor. "Whats the plan boss?" Ginta asked excitedly. "We're going to steal away that girl." Koga said pointing at Kagome. Hakkakku raised an eyebrow. "Why her?" Koga rolled his eyes. "She seems to be the weakest! Look at her, she can barley stay on her feet." he laughed. Ginta and Hakkakku laughed with him. "Must be from the city- Hey, what do you suppose we do with her after?" Hakkakku asked, and nudged Ginta who smiled pervertedly. Koga snorted. "Whatever we damn well please."


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

_Previously  
_ "Whats the plan boss?" Ginta asked excitedly. "We're going to steal away that girl." Koga said pointing at Kagome. Hakkakku raised an eyebrow. "Why her?" Koga rolled his eyes. "She seems to be the weakest! Look at her, she can barley stay on her feet." he laughed. Ginta and Hakkakku laughed with him. "Must be from the city- Hey, what do you suppose we do with her after?" Hakkakku asked, and nudged Ginta who smiled pervertedly. Koga snorted. "Whatever we damn well please."  
_Current Time_

"Alright, we'll set up camp here." Inuyasha announced. Without warning he dumped Kagome on the ground. She landed with an "OOMF" and glared. "That hurt jerk..." she muttered. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and stalked off towards the others. Kagome stood up and brushed the sand off of her busm. She stalked over to everyone, making sure she ignored Inuyasha completly. "Alright, I'll go look for some wood for a fire... Or sagebrush." Kagome added as she looked around the wastelands. The group had made it through the sea of sand dunes, and were now on a relaively flat area of the vast desert. Sage brush, cactus, and rocks were litered about every so often. Inuyasha nodded. "Stay close." he called as she stalked away. Kagome glared. _'I'm not completly defenseless...' _she thought to herself. She shook her head. _'He's just worried is all...' _she thought smiling.

"Its getting late..." she whispered. Kagome looked up and the setting sun. She had barley any wood and bushes in her arms. "I could stay out a little bit later-" Kagome froze when she heard a hissing noise. Her heart picked up a pace as she slowly looked down. Right next to her foot, curled up like a spring, sat a Horned Desert Viper. Kagome recalled the snake from her many lessons as a child to avoid at all costs. Its venom was a haemotoxin that causes swelling, haemorrhage, necrosis, nausea, vomiting and haematuria. Kagome's eyes went wide with fear. She didn't see it burried in the sand, and with its coloration, it was practically invisable. _'Inuyasha... Inuyasha help...' _she wanted to scream, but she knew if she made any movement, the snake would strike, and that would be the end of her.

_'Kagome...' _Inuyasha thought suddenly. He stood up and looked around. "Whats the matter Inuyasha?" Sango asked confused. "Somethings up... Shouldn't that dope be back by now?" he growled slightly. "Chill out, maybe she had to use the bathroom or something." Shippo shrugged. Inuyasha popped him on the head. "Shud'up!" Inuyasha muttered. Miroku stood up. "In _that _case... I suppose I should go check on her-ahhh." Miroku was cut off when Sango grabbed him by the ear. "Sit lecher." she commanded in a dark tone. Miroku sat instantly like a puppy. Inuyasha sighed. "I'll go find her... She probably got lost." he shook his head, and sped off in the direction she left.

Kagome whimpered slightly as the snaked moved closer to her. It slid around her foot, flicking its tongue. "Hey! Kagome!" Inuyasha called. He landed a few feet in front of her. He started to approach her when she whispered. "Dont move." she pleaded. Inuyasha raised and eyebrow. She notioned to the snake coiled at her feet. Inuyasha's eyes went wide. _'Why is it always Kagome getting herself into a mess of things?' _he thought miserably. "Ok... Just stay calm..." Inuyasha whispered. "I am calm!" Kagome hissed. The snake snapped its head up and froze in a coiled stance, its tongue flicking rapidly. "When I tell you to, I want you to jump backwards." Inuyasha said in a very serious tone. Kagome nodded and waited. "Now!" he shouted as he jumped forward. Kagome jumped backwards, and watched horrified as the snake snapped at her. She fell backwards and waited for the fangs to sink into her exposed ankle. It didn't though. She looked up to see Inuyasha brushing off his claws, and the snake laying decapitated next to him. He grabbed her arm and helped her off he ground. "Thanks." Kagome breathed in relief. Inuyasha smirked. "What is it with you and trouble? I can't take my eyes off of you for a minute without some creepy guy, or snake trying to make a go at you!" he muttered, crossing his arms. "Damn." he muttered. Kagome bubbled with anger. "IF IM SUCH AN ANNOYANCE TO YOU! WHY NOT LET ME GET KILLED NEXT TIME!" she shouted and started stalking away. Inuyasha raised and eyebrow. "Well, you _are _annoying, thats for sure..." he trailed off, easily keeping pace with her. "But, I guess I owe you, so you're stuck with me." he added shrugged. Kagome rolled her eyes and began walking in a different direction. "Hey! Where are you going? Camps that way genius." Inuyasha pointed behind hem. "AWAY FROM YOU!" Kagome spat. "Fine! Don't expect me to come saving your ass next time!" he clenched his fists and started running back to camp.

"Good ridance!" Kagome sneered. It started getting dark, but she didn't care. She walked on towards the mountains in the far distance. She could see a shadow of green not too far away. "Huh... There's actual trees not too far away..." she muttered. Kagome looked behind her once. A little red dot in the distance was all she could see of Inuyasha. "Humph! Jerk." she muttered. Kagome came to a stop at the edge of a tall cliff. "Whoah... " she whispered. Down bellow the cliff, Kagome could see trees spaced out everywhere bellow. "I bet I could find some food down there..." she whispered. She squinted. "Oh! There's even a stream!" she said happily. Her throat burned at the thought of water. "I'd better go tell the others..." she trailed off and remembered the fight beween her and Inuyasha. She shook her head. "Now's not the time to be selfish..." she decided. Kagome started running back towards the camp excitedly.

Kagome had been gone for about an hour now. Sango and Miroku were getting nervous. Inuyasha landed right next to them suddenly, scaring them to death. "There you are! Where's Kagome?" Sango asked suspiciously. "Keh... Hell If I know... Last I saw, she was walking in a random direction." Inuyasha said angerly, and reclined against a boulder. "Idiot! What did you say to her!" Shippo growled, earning another smack on the head. "Nothing much... I just said she was always getting herself into trouble and she flipped out..." Inuyasha muttered. Sango glared and smacked him on the head. "IDIOT! Is her guilty concious not enough for you? Do you have any idea how bad she's probably feeling right now? She's blaming everything on herself, and you have to go and make it worse!" Sango hissed and hit him one more time on the head for good measure. "I'm going out to find her... Before she does anything we'll all regret." Sango's eyes rested on Inuyasha. "I'll come with you." Miroku agreed. "Me too!" Shippo added. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I'll be here when you get back." he muttered and closed his eyes. "Selfish jerk..." Shippo muttered. Inuyasha's eyes snapped open and he sat up. Shippo whimpered and hid behind Sango, who had her arms crossed. She shook her head and started walking. "Lets get going."

Kagome quickly got tired and had to take a break. "These pants arwe killing me..." she whispered. They went down to her ankles, and were made of a thick, hot fabric. She began ripping them until they were at thigh level. "Thats better." she sighed happily. She had already ripped the lacy sleeves off of her yellow mid-drift top, and had lost her veil while in the palace. She stood up and began walking back towards camp, thinking over Inuyasha's words. "Maybe... Maybe I am causing everyone trouble... it doesn't help with me running off like this." Guilt washed through her. "This is all my fault... If I had just listened to my father he wouldn't be..." Kagome shook her head, and dried her eyes. "I need to focus on getting back..." she whispered, looking at the dark sky. She gasped. The stars were beautiful, and covered the entire sky. The moon was brighter than she had ever seen. A dark shadow whizzed past overhead, starleing Kagome. "Inuyasha?" she whispered, looking around. A sudden pair of firm hands wrapped around her waist, and started carrying her away. She screamed and kicked violently. She looked down at the arm that was carrying her. Kagome followed her instincts and bit down as hard as she could. The man shouted out in pain, surprised, and dropped her. She began sprinting towards the camp again, adrenaline pumping through her veins. The man was _fast_. He had caught up to her in no time and tried grabbing her again. "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF ME!" she shouted and swatted him away. "For a human you've got spirit." the man mused. Kagome could get a clear view of him now. He was wearing brown fur of some sort, and armor. His long black hair was pulled into a high ponytail, revealing his pointy ears. He smiled, showing pearly white teeth and fangs. Kagome backed up, frightened. "Now then, why don't you come quietly?" he asked in a silky tone. Kagome backed up into a mound of fur. She whipped around to see an angry wolve snapping at her. "And I won't have my wolves eat you..." he added.

Kagome's scream could be heard for miles. Sango picked up her pace, her hand grasping the hilt of her sword. They could see her figure and another persons figure consulting each other. As they approached the unknown man disappeared in a blur. "Whoah- he's fast!" Shippo gasped. The man suddenly appeared behind Kagome and grabbed her.

"SANGO HELP!" she cried as he leaped off the cliff. Kagome shrieked as they plumeted. "We're going to die! We're going to die!" she said, grabbing onto the man as tightly as she could. "Keh- Don't jump to conclusions." he muttered. They landed silently on the ground. The man began running again. "PUT ME DOWN!" she yelled. The man laughed. "No can do. You're in my territory. I make the rules." he said smiling. His blue eyes seemed terrifying as they stared into Kagome's brown ones.

"Kagome!" Sango called and she sprinted forward. A hard mas slammed into her, knocking Sango to the ground. She looked up to see a wolf snarling at her. Sango's eyes went wide as it came in to bite her. "I dont think so!" she grunted, and kicked it off of her. Several other wolves surrounded the group. Shippo whimpered and hid behind Sango and Miroku. "Take the left, I'll take right." Sango muttered, handing him her hidden sword. "Right... Its an honor to fight by your side... and juuust in case we don't make it out of this alive..." Miroku squeezed Sango's butt. Sango blushed a bright red and gave him a good smack. The wolves lungged towards them, teeth bared, claws ready.

Kagome and her kid napper approached a large waterfall at the base of the mountains by noon the next day. She hadn't realised that she had fallen asleep until she woke up. "W-Where are we..." she whispered. Several other people dressed like her captor were standing on guard. "This is the den of the eastern wolf demon tribe." he said smiling proudly. "Hey! Koga's back!" a boy with a white mohawk shouted. Another boy standing next to him with grayish hair, with a black patch in the front smiled. "Hey! Koga! You got the wench!" he laughed. Kagome glared and began struggleing in his grasp again. "I wouldn't want to stay more than two feet away from me right now... My wolves are just waiting to tear you limb from limb." Koga whispered. Kagome stopped struggleing immedietly. Koga chuckled. "Thought so." The two boys that had called Koga out before ran up to them. "So- Can we eat her?" the boy with he mohawk asked, licking his lips. Kagome whimpered slightly and cowered as best she could into Koga. "Ginta, knock it off... At least not until we get information from her." He added. Ginta smiled. "Hakkaku and I already alerted the others of our situation." Koga nodded. "Good..."

Sango and Miroku fought the wolves as best they could, but there was just so many of them! Miroku cried out in pain as one clamped its jaws down on his arm. He stabbed it in the head, and it immedietly slummped to the ground dead. Sango looked up right as a wolf was jumping at her throat. She knew she wouldn't have enough time to stop it, so she closed her eyes, and flinched. Nothing happened, so she opened her eyes. Inuyasha was holding it by its throat. "Inuyasha!" Sango gasped. "Damnit! All of you are always getting into trouble!" he growled and threw the wolf off the cliff. The other wolves sniffed the air and backed up. "Keh! Whats the matter? Stupid wolves." he shouted and kicked another one off the cliff. The other wolves whimpered and ran away with their tails between their legs. "What happened?" Inuyasha demaned. "Some strange guy took Kagome!" Shippo gasped. "Not any strange guy... A wolf demon." Sango muttered. Inuyasha sniffed the air. "Yeah I can smell him... Hey, how do you know all this?" he asked suspiciously. "My family is a long line of demon exterminators. That is until they were wiped out... My brother and I are the only ones left." she muttered. Inuyasha nodded and sniffed around. "Well, whoever this demon is, he went that way with Kagome... Lets go." he shouted, leaping off the cliff. Shippo sighed and transformed into his balloon form. "I'm getting food at this..." he muttered as he slowly decended down the cliff with Miroku and Sango on his back. "Thanks Shippo." Sango laughed. "Don't... Mention it..." he grunted.

Koga tossed Kagome like a rag doll onto a soft pile of hay. The other wolf demons surrounded her, laughing with dark intentions. Koga put his hand out, and they immedietly froze. "No one touches her... Anyone who does is going to have to deal with me." Everyone jumped back a few feet. _'What's so intimidating about this guy? He would be kind of dashing... if not for the fact that he kidnapped me.' _Kagome thought. He turned around, and started barking** (ha ha get it? Barking?) **orders at the other people. In doing so, Kagome saw he had a thick, bushy tail... She gasped and stared. Koga raised an eyebrow confused. "Whats the matter wench?" That did it. Kagome stood up, and strode swiftly over to him. "I am not a wench! Its Kagome! KA-GO-ME! You will address me as such! You are just as stubbern as Inuyasha!" she snapped. Kagome froze, realising what she just did. Koga laughed. "You've got guts for a human Kagome... I like that." he said smiling. His expression suddenly became serious. "Now, down to buisness. What are you doing out here in the waistes? By the looks of it, your a city girl... Why so far into the desert?" Koga asked as he walked around her in a circle. He pulled on the gems on her mid-drift curiously. Kagome blushed and swatted his hands away. "Fiesty city girl at that." he added. "I ran away... things are getting a little..." Kagome tried to think of the right word. "Crazy." she muttered. Koga shrugged. "Sounds fair enough... However, you are in my territory." Koga smiled wickedly. "These things don't go un-punished..." Kagome raised her hands defensively. "B-But I didn't know that!" she gasped. Koga shrugged. "Doesn't matter... Rules are rules." Kagome gulped and backed up into the hay, tripping in the process. Koga towered over her. Kagome whimpered and backed up against the wall. "I want the first bite!" One of the other wolf demons shouted. That cause an up-roar... everyone wanted a piece of Kagome... Literaly.

Inuyasha was on his hands and knees, sniffing the ground. "This place reaks of wolf demons..." Inuyasha muttered. He stood up and started running again. "WAIT UP INUYASHA!" Shippo called from high above. Miroku and Sango were combing through the woods up above. Shippo was able to carry them for quite a long time, and barley took rests. "Wow Shippo, I'm impressed. You've grown stronger since the first time you carried someone." Miroku praised. Shippo smiled. "I'm doing this for Kagome." he grunted. Sango and Miroku nodded. "She's counting on us." Sango whispered. "HEY! COME ON! HURRY UP!" Inuyasha called impatiently down bellow. "Right!" Shippo gasped and pushed himself further. "Don't work so hard..." Miroku warned. Shippo shook his head. "We need to hurry! Inuyasha is right! Wolf demons can be nasty!" he weezed.

Kagome backed up against the cave wall as far as she could. Koga pursed his lips in thought. "Quiet..." he mumbled. Nobody heard him. "I SAID SHUD'DUP!" he shouted. The caved went silent. All eyes rested on Koga. "We're not going to eat the wench..." he announced. Everyone groaned in protest but he held up a hand. "Insted, she will be my slave... We'll get her started on work immedietly." Koga turned and faced Kagome, a bright smile on his face. Kagome's eyes nearly buldged out of their sockets. "A s-slave?" she stammered. Koga grabbed her by the arm, and helped her to her feet. "She'l be sleeping with me... Just in case any of you mutts get an idea." he growled. Hoots and hollers echoed throughout the cave as he dragged her towards the back of the cave. They walked up a ledge leading to another small cave within the cave. He gave her a small push that sent her stumbling inside. She tripped and landed on the soft hay that covered the entire floor. "You'll be sleeping here with me..." Koga said smiling. Kagome made a disgusted face. "Its for your own protection." he said shrugged. Kagome shivered and curled up in the far corner. Koga sighed and relaxed in the center of the soft hay. He looked up at her from were he was laying down and smiled. "Woman... Come here." he said in a silk-like tone. Kagome blushed and shook her head. "I said... Come here." his voice had a certain under tone that made Kagome nervous. Slowly, she stood up and approached him. "Sit." he said simply. Kagome sighed, but reluctantly sat. Koga sat up and faced her. Kagome stared at her lap, refusing to look at him. His hand cupped her chin, and made her look at him. He turned her head side to side to get a good look at her. "Yes... You should make an interesting slave." he murmered. Kagome glared and slapped his hand away. Koga smiled a toothy grin. "Most humans cower away... I don't think anyone's ever stood up to me before... Especialy a human! I admire that about you Kagome... Come, I'm going to show you your boundarys." he said, standing up. Kagome sighed and stood with him. She made sure to stay close to him as they left the seperate cave. The other demons glared and growled as she walked by. Koga would give them a quick glare and they'd shut up. Kagome blushed when he grabbed her hand and dragged her outside. They passed the waterfall entrance, and out into the bright sunshine. Kagome gasped at the sight before her. The waterfall flowed into a clear blue river that was surrounded by bushes of varying colors. She watched as other wofl demons hunted the fish swimming in the stream. A little wolf demon giggled and splashed another little demon. They giggled and started chasing each other around in the shallows. Kagome found herself smiling as she watched them. Koga squeezed her hand, gaining her attention. "You may go anywhere within sight of this point right here." he said, and released her hand. "Be fair warned though. If you leave your boundarys, I won't protect you when my wolves attack." he said enthusiastically. Kagome nodded slowly. _'I've got to find a way to get out of here.'_ Kagome thought determined.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

_Previously  
_"You may go anywhere within sight of this point right here." he said, and released her hand. "Be fair warned though. If you leave your boundarys, I won't protect you when my wolves attack." he said enthusiastically. Kagome nodded slowly. _'I've got to find a way to get out of here.'_ Kagome thought determined.  
_Current Time_

Kagome woke up to the sound of hushed murmers. "How did they get here so fast?" Koga asked quietly, in an irritated tone. "He's fast for a half demon! His other companions are with a kitsune that can fly! They'll be here in less than a day." Ginta whispered in a worried voice. "No matter... Lead him away. Take something that has the girl's scent and lead them away from the den." Koga muttered. "Right." Ginta mumbled. Soft footsteps echoed away. Kagome heard Koga sigh and lay back down. She felt her heart beating in her chest with a new found strength. _'Inuyasha will find me... No matter what, he'll save me.' _she reassured herself. The warm, comforting feeling of sleep overwhelmed her as her eyelids slowly closed.

Inuyasha sat up in a high tree, staring at the moon. The fire crackled bellow, sending ashes into the air. Soft snores were heard from Shippo, Miroku, and Sango. They were exhausted. Inuyasha shook his head. "I can't keep pushing them so much." he muttered. Inuyasha hopped down from the tree and pulled the covers up farther on Shippo. He laughed as he recalled the first time he met Shippo.

~Flash Back~

Inuyasha was reclining against the roof of a building, taking in the view, when he heard a commotion bellow. "I-I don't have it!" a little kid cried. "Keh! You're not fooling anyone Kitsune!" a man shouted. There was scuffleing followed by screams of pain. Inuyasha shook his head. _'Not my problem...' _he thought. His ears twitched, and he knew in his heart that it was wrong to just sit there. He sighed and stood up irritated with himself. _'I'm turning into a softy...' _he shook his head, and jumped off his current building.

He descended into the alleyway were he heard the yelling from. A small kitsune boy, he looked to be about 5 or 6, was on the ground as a man was kicking him. "Hey! Cut it out. The boy's had enough." Inuyasha smirked. The man looked up and glared. "Piss off hanyou." he spat and kicked the boy in the gut. The boy gasped as the wind was knocked from his lungs, and spat a bit of blood. Inuyasha growled and ran up to him. "I said thats ENOUGH!" he grabbed the man by the shoulder and flung him into a pile of garbage bags. The man looked up with horror filled eyes as Inuyasha approached him. Inuyasha brought back his fist threateningly. "If I catch you picking on anyone again, I will beat the shit out of you... Understood?" he asked, and held the man up by his collar. The man nodded eagerly. "Good boy." he muttered and dropped him. The man scrambled to his feet and sped down the alley. "Keh... Coward." he muttered brushing off his hands. He spun on his heels to look at the kitsune on the ground. "You, get lost." Inuyasha jabbed his thumb behind him. The boy tried to stand up, but his knees buckled beneath him. Inuyasha sighed and grabbed him by his shirt. "Man... You are one weak-ass demon kid... Whats your name?" The boy's voice was barley a whisper. "Its Shippo... " he muttered. Inuyasha nodded. "Well, mine's Inuyasha... What? No "Thanks for saving my sorry ass!" or anything?" he added in an irritated tone. Shippo smiled weakly. "Thank you Inuyasha... I'm in your debt." Inuyasha pursed his lips which then curled into a smile. "In that case... You're officialy my bitch." he laughed.

~End of Flash Back~

Inuyasha chuckled slightly. Two years had passed since then. Shippo had been following him, and doing everything he had asked of him since then. He tossled Shippo's hair slightly before jumping back into his tree. Shippo was like his little brother; sure, he's a pain in the ass sometimes, but was useful at times too. Thinking back that far brought up how he met Miroku.

~Flash Back~

Inuyasha had left Shippo home since he was sick with a fever. It had only been a few months, and Inuyasha was already working his ass off to provide for the both of them. Shippo accidentally ate some berrys that were poisonous to demons, and half demons. Luckily, he didn't eat enouygh to kill him.

Inuyasha glanced around the market. Everything seemed delicious, but he had to choose from one booth. He set his eyes on a booth selling fresh loaves of bread, and jelly. His stomach growled. "Breakfast." he thought happily.

Inuyasha managed to silenly land next to the stand. The owner wasn't paying attention as Inuyasha reached for a loaf. As soon as his hand touched the bread, another hand did at the same time. He turned and raised an eyebrow confused. A boy about his age with black hair pulled down in a low pony tail stared back with the same confused look. The stand owner turned around. "HEY!" he yelled and sprinted towards them. "I'm out, good luck!" Inuyasha called as he started running down the closest alley. The other boy followed, blowing Inuyasha's cover. The shopkeeper had called the guards, who were following the other boy. "Damnit! Stop following me!" Inuyasha growled and made a sharp right. "You'll probably know this place better than I do!" the boy shouted. Inuyasha sighed and stopped in his tracks. "Follow me, quick." he sighed and turned down a different alley. Inuyasha slowed his pace to keep up with the other boy's. "Whats your name?" the boy weezed. "Inuyasha... You?" The boy smiled. "Miroku, at your service." he said between breaths. Inuyasha turned the corner to see the guards running from that way too. "Dammit... Up and out." he shrugged, and grabbed Miroku. Inuyasha bent down and leaped onto the roof.

Miroku gasped in surprise. "You're amazing... What are you?" he asked confused. "Pff... don't play stupid." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. They had managed to easily lose the guards on their trail, and were strolling along the roof tops. Miroku gave him a blank look. "Does it matter?" Inuyasha asked, crinkleing his nose slightly. Miroku turned his head in thought. "I suppose not... I've never seen anything like you before... I come from a different land on a quest." he said shrugged. Inuyasha snorted. "What quest would that be?" Miroku smiled, and put his foot on an old crate. "To ease the hearts of the many beauty's in this land!" he said in a "heroic" tone. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "So you're a pervert?" he said plainly. Miroku sweat dropped anime style. "I suppose thats one way to put it..." Inuyasha laughed slightly. "So, you're new in town, searching for pretty girls, got yourself into a mess of trouble, and probably have no idea on where to sleep or hide out?" Inuyasha smirked. "Check. Check. Check. Check. Check." Miroku said tilting his head thoughtfuly. Inuyasha sighed impatiently. "I have to get home... Shippo's sick." he muttered. Miroku gave him a blank stare. "Shippo is my friend who's staying with me." Inuyasha shrugged. "Ahhh... I see... Perhaps I could be of some assistance? I do have a basic medical training..." Miroku asked in a smooth tone. Inuyasha sighed. "If thats your way of asking to stay, I guess... But you have to work for it." Inuyasha added in a serious tone. Miroku smiled widely. "Done."

~End of Flash Back~

_'He's still perverted as ever...' _Inuyasha thought shaking his head. He looked up at the moon and rested his head on the tree trunk. "Tomorrow we'll find her for sure." Inuyasha muttered to himself as his eyes slowly closed.

Kagome muttered and pushed away the cold, wet thing at her face. Her eye's shot open and she bolted upright. The wolf that had been sniffing her jumped backwards confused. Kagome looked around slightly confused. Yesterday's events flooded through her mind, and she sighed in recognition. The wolf howled, surprising her, and panted. Koga walked in not five secounds later. "Morning Kagome, time to go to work." he said simply. Kagome groaned in protest but got up anyways.

After pulling her long hair into a high ponytail with a piece of rope, Kagome met Koga at the entrance of the den. "About time you got here woman." he snorted. Kagome rolled her eyes. "What are we doing today?" she asked hesitantly. "I have to go hunt, and you are going to stay here and clean laundry." he said while pointing towards the stream. Kagome sighed and started trudgeing over to the water. She saw a mountainous pile of clothes waiting for her. "This is going to take me all day..." she muttered. "Then you'd best get started!" one wolf demon laughed and slapped her on the butt. She whipped around to face him, glaring as a heavy blush set on her cheeks. "Don't you _ever _touch me like that again!" she hissed. The man raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" he challeneged and stepped closer. She stood tall, thought she was terrified. He grabbed her by the throat and lifted her above him. She gasped and flailed wildly, gasping for air. Her vision blurred, and sparkles filled her vision. All at once, she hit the ground, and at the same time heard a sickening crunch. A scream of pain and agony sounded from the man that was choking Kagome. Koga towered over the man who was cradleing the arm he used to choke Kagome with. She got knots in her stomach when she saw how mangled and disformed it was. Koga turned and faced her with concern filled eyes. He kneeled next to her. "Are you OK? Let me see your neck." He tilted her chin up and inspected the bruises. "I think you broke my arm!" the wolf demon wailed. Koga turned and gave him a fierce growl. "Had I not made myself clear? Whoever lays even a _finger _on Kagome will have to deal with me." he towered over the man, who was cowering in fear. _'Now I see why they're scared of him... Such strength and speed!' _Kagome gasped. She stood up with help from Koga. "I'm fine, thanks." Kagome said with a slight smile. _'This Koga person isn't all that bad I guess.' _Kagome thought. "Alright, back to work then." Koga said smiling widely. Kagome frowned. _'Then again...' _she trailed off.

After hours of hard labor, Kagome had finished all the laundry. Koga returned from his hunt carrying three boars, and a huge line of fish. When he spotted Kagome a huge grin spread acrossed his lips. "Kagome! Come 'er!" he called. Kagome couldn't help but smile back. She jogged over to him. "Check this out." he said, handing her a flower. It was absolutely gorgeous! It looked like a cross between a moon lilly and a cherry blossom. It had pink petals with purple coloration in the middle. The flower had a bright green stem that faded into a vibrant yellow towards the top. Kagome gasped as Koga handed it to her. "What kind of flower is that?" she whispered. Koga smiled a dashing grin. "We call it a Seishin Hana... It's believed to hold immense spiritual powers." he said smiling. "Spirit flower?" she echoed. Koga nodded. He picked up the fragile flower and placed it in Kagome's hair. "It sutes you nicely-" he was interrupted by yelling and shouting. "Someone's been attacked again!" a wolf demon informed him. Koga cursed and balled his fists. Two wolf demons carried an injered one towards them. "Was it the serpents again?" Koga asked. The injered wolf nodded. "Damnit!" Koga growled and punched the side of the cave. "Serpents?" Kagome asked confused. Koga nodded. "We call 'em the Serpents of Jigoku **(Jigoku means Hell in Japanese)**... They snatch up my patrolling wolves and fellow demons, then drag them deep under the sand to their layer to be eaten alive... I'm surprised you and your fellow companions werent confronted by them out in the sand dunes... Thats the border linebetween our territories. However, the serpents have been testing the boundarys, and praying on our wolves and comrads... We've lost so many people out there." Koga spoke with a far away look in his eyes. "W-What do they look like?" Kagome asked in a quiet voice. Koga's face hardened into an unreadable mask. He took her wrist. "Get onto my back... I'll show you." Kagome nodded and did as she was told.

They travled up the cliff in a different area then where they had first come down. They headed west a while, and arrived shortly at the tall sand dunes. Koga sniffed the air. "We're within viewing distance from here... Any closer and we're goners." Koga whispered. Kagome nodded and stared intently at the rolling sea of sand. She noticed something that made her slightly nervous. Bones lay scattered throughout the area. Old rusty wepons lay scattered about them. "We've tried to battle these things before... As you can see, we weren't successful." Koga murmered. Kagome stayed silent and scanned the dunes for any sign of life.

Thirty minutes past, and Kagome was getting bored. Koga stayed tense. "Whats the matter? I haven't seen a single one yet!" she muttered. Koga shook his head. "They're out there... I can feel it in my bones... Can't you sense that demonic aura?" he whispered. Kagome stopped and concentrated. All at once the aura hit her, sending a cold fear through her. She froze shaking. "Whats wrong?" Koga asked, confused by her sudden change in scent. "I- I can sense it now... How did I miss it before?" she whispered. Koga raised an eyebrow. "Most humans only get a slight feel of it... How is it that you can sense it so well?" he asked suspiciously. Kagome shook her head. "I.. I don't know but-" she froze in mid sentance. "It's coming!" she gasped and started backing away. Koga looked even more confused and opened his mouth to say something when something burst out of the sand in front of him. "Shit!" he cursed and leaped backwards, narrowly avoiding the serpents jaws. It stood tall at its full height, and towered over them. It looked very similar to a cobra of sorts. It's scales were a slate grey, and it had red checkered patterns on its back. On its hood, it had black, almost metallic scales. When the sunlight hit it, a rainbow of colors danced off of it, momentarily dazing Kagome. "LOOK OUT!" Koga shouted. He snatched her up and moved her before the serpent got her. "W-What?" she mumbled. "Thats how they get you!" he said gasping for breath. A shadow loomed over them as the serpent got closer. "Lucky little brats..." the serpent hissed. "It talks!" Kagome gasped. The serpent's laughter was mixed with hissing. "Of course we can talk, naive child... We are powerful demons at that." It snapped at them again. "Why are you doing this! Can't you just make a peace treaty!" Kagome asked, in an almost begging down. "No can do girl... Ssssnakessss have to eat too." the demon smiled, revealing two rows of sharp fangs on either jaw. The snake exhaled a dark colored mist towards them. Koga gasped and scooped up Kagome, hoping to flee, but he was too late. The miasma had already surrounded them. "Perfect... You're like sssssiting ducksssss." the demon laughed, and slithered towards them. Kagome felt her limbs going numb, and found it harder to move. Koga was already on the ground, completly paralyzed by the looks of it. "Poor demon... Thissss miassssma issss esssspecialy powerful to them, with there sssssenssssesssss and all." The demon smiled once again showing its sharp fangs. "Inuyasha... I reeeaaaaally need you right now." Kagome mumbled. The snake started laughing again, confusing Kagome. "You don't mean to tell me you know _the _Inuyasha! The one who sssstol the princesss?" the demon asked amused. "He did _not _steal me! I ran away!" Kagome said glaring. Koga made a sound that represented a startled gasp. "Oh goodie! I'll be feasssting on a princessss... Thissss isss too good to be true!" The demon snapped at her, but Kagome willed herself to move. She fell into a pile of wolf demon bones that broke under her weight. She looked down at the skeleton she landed on. Armor rested on the bones in a heap, and to Kagome's surprise, so did a perfectly good bow... and withered arrows.

Inuyasha sniffed the ground confused. "Whats the matter Inuyasha?" Shippo called from above. "The path goes in two differen directions here... They know we're tracking her down..." he growled. Shippo floated down to the forest floor and transformed back into his normal form. "We'll split up... Inuyasha, take the trail leading West with Miroku. Shippo and I will take the trail heading North." Sango said smiling. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "How come I get stuck with the lecher? No offense." Miroku glared and crossed his arms, muttering to himself. "Because you can smell Kagome's scent. Miroku can't, but Shippo can since he's a demon." Sango said smiling. Miroku nodded. "Seem's reasonable." Inuyasha sighed. "I hate the idea of splitting up, but I guess we have no choice... Lets go!" Inuyasha called as he sped off into the trees. Miroku huffed and started sprinting after him.

Kagome frowned but shook her head. "This is my only chance." she whispered to herself. "Ssstop moving and ssssave yoursssself the pain of death... I will end it painlesssly." the demon coaxed. Kagome stood up on her weak legs, and almost toppled over. The miasma was definetly getting to her. She pulled an arrow back on the bow. The demon laughed. "Foolish girl... I'll kill you ssslowly!" the demon shouted and charged towards her. Kagome closed her eyes and focused on her breathing. Her eyes snapped open and she released the arrow. There was a brilliant flash of light followed by a mangled scream. Kagome had to sheild her eyes from the brilliant pink that lit up the area. When the light faded away Kagome opened her eyes slowly. The miasma was gone, and only crisp air remained... Like it was purified or something. Kagome felt all her physical strength drained aferwards. She fell backwards on her butt and gasped for breath. Koga got up slowly and shakily. His eyes wide in shock, and amazment. "Kagome... You never told me you were the princess... and that you're a miko..." he added slowly. "A m-miko!" Kagome gasped. Koga nodded slowly and pointed to the ash pile that used to be a Serpent of Jigoku. "Why else do you think you could purify that demon like that? Come on, lets head back before anymore come back..." Kagome shook her head confused and tryed to stand up. Koga smiled and scooped her up bridal style. "You must be exhausted..." he laughed. She nodded as her eyes drooped. "Rest Kagome... I'll wake you when we arrive at the den." Kagome didn't need to be told twice. Her eyelids closed, and she quickly drifted to sleep.

Inuyasha and Miroku froze and stared at the brilliant light on the horizon. "Whoooah..." Miroku gasped. "Whoah is right... Lets go check it out!" Inuyasha smirked and started sprinting again, ignoring Miroku's tired protest.

When they arrived at the scene, the demon's scent was _everywhere_. A large pile of ash was all that remained of the beast. "A miko?" Miroku asked when he finally caught up. "Obviously... what else could purify a demon like that?" Inuyasha snorted. Miroku shrugged. "True." Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and started sniffing. "Wait a secound..." he muttered. He sniffed the ground to where Miroku was standing. "Move it!" he growled and pushed him over. Miroku raised an eyebrow and stepped out of the way, avoiding the pile of bones he almost tripped over. "Kagome's scent is all over this area... " Inuyasha said in a shocked tone. "You don't suppose that she's... a miko do you?" Miroku asked in the same bewildered tone. "Well, its not that stinking wolf, thats for sure." Inuyasha said with his nose crinkled. Miroku nodded in agreement. "Come on! They cant be far off!" Inuyasha said enthusiastically. "Inuyasha, you're going to be the death of me!" Miroku called.

**(A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the positive comments, really appreciate the feed back! How do you like the story line so far? I'm adding little twists and turns here and there to keep you interested! Hope you enjoy!**

**-LittleMissBlondy**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

_Previously_

"You don't suppose that she's... a miko do you?" Miroku asked in the same bewildered tone. "Well, its not that stinking wolf, that's for sure." Inuyasha said with his nose crinkled. Miroku nodded in agreement. "Come on! They cant be far off!" Inuyasha said enthusiastically. "Inuyasha, you're going to be the death of me!" Miroku called.

_Current Time_

Kagome opened her eyes slowly. Light flickered from the main den, and she could hear laughter and cheering. She sat up slowly and looked around. The soft hay had proved to be a nice bedding. Kagome stood up and slowly made her way to the main den.

When she was in view, Koga smiled brightly at her. "Just the girl I wanted to see." he cooed. His breath was thick with the stench of alcohol, and he stumbled about when leading her towards the center of the pack. "This is the little miko that saved my ass!" he announced proudly. Kagome blushed under the intense gazes from the fellow wolf demons. "There we were, out in the Serpent territory, when out of no where, Kagome freaks out babbling "ITS COMING!". Not ten seconds later, a Serpent of Jigoku pops out of the sand in front of me!" the other demons listened intently to Koga's replay of earlier's events. "That bastard was fast! He used his miasma to knock me to the ground, and right when I thought I was a goner- WHOOSH!" Koga was definitely drunk.. He flailed his arms dramatically as he explained how Kagome shot the arrow, and the beast turned into ash. The demons gasped and awed, all eyes resting on Kagome. Her cheeks burned and she stared at the ground, not making eye contact. A sudden arm was draped over Kagome's shoulders. "And so," Koga continued, "I'm going to make this little miko my mate! We'll be unbeatable!" he announced. Hoots and hollers sounded throughout the clan. Kagome jerked away from Koga. "Don't talk about me like I'm some object! You're drunk Koga. Why don't you go rest until you're thinking straight?" Kagome said slightly irritated. "Oh come on baby, don't be cold." another wolf demon called out from the clan. Kagome whipped around to face were the little outburst had come from. A sudden hand squeezed her butt. Kagome swung her hand and slapped Koga as hard as she could. "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF ME!" she yelled. The tribe gasped at her bravery. "Dead... Definitely dead." a few of the demons whispered among another. "She slapped our leader like he was her equal! Shouldn't we do something?" one man whispered to another. The other man shook his head. "Koga will handle this himself." Kagome shivered in terror and looked up to see Koga's surprised expression. "Damn! I love the feistiness in you! It's hot!" he said, wobbling slightly. Kagome tried to pull away from him, but drunk or not, he was still a demon with demon strength. "I'll go 'Finish The Job' right now." he said smiling pervertedly. Kagome's eyes narrowed. "Don't you lay a finger on me! Koga, you aren't you! This is the alcohol talking! Snap out of it!" she said in a more threatening tone. Koga's face fell for a bit, taking in her words. The other demons encouraging him to force Kagome into submission wasn't helping with his decision. He finally shook his head and gave her a cruel smile. "You're my woman AND my slave. I can do whatever I damn well please with you!" he said while throwing her over his shoulder. Kagome kicked and thrashed, screaming bloody murder as he carried her towards the separate den.

Sango and Shippo arrived at a large waterfall in a matter of hours. It was completely dark besides a large bon fire in a cave behind the waterfall. "That must be their den." Sango whispered. Shippo nodded. "This place reeks of wolf demon." There was a rustling in the bushes behind them. "Get down!" Sango commanded. Shippo nodded and ducked as Sango swung her sword. "Gah! Watch it!" Inuyasha growled, easily deflecting it. "Oh! Inuyasha! Don't startle me like that idiot!" Sango heaved a relieved sigh. "Keh... You're easy to sneak up on... So, this must be their layer." he mused. Sango nodded, then jumped surprised. "MIROKU I SWEAR!" she growled and spun around, slapping him in the process. Miroku, who had previously been rubbing Sango's hind quarters, was now on the ground with a hand print on his face. "Ahh... It's good to be re-united with you Sango dearest... How my hands have missed your warmth." Sango blushed and kicked him. "Lecher..." she hissed. Just then, Kagome's screams rang out from inside the cave. "Shit! Lets go!" Inuyasha yelled, charging inside. Shippo, Miroku, and Sango followed faithfully.

Koga dropped Kagome on to ground and towered over her. "Koga, don't do this! Use your head!" Kagome begged. Conflicting emotions crossed his face. Confusion, anger, sadness, and finally shock. "You're right... I'm a mess." he sighed and fell to his knees. Kagome sighed relieved. "I'm so sorry Kagome... I don't know what got into me... Please forgive my behavior." Koga said, bowing his head. "I understand... Why don't you go rest a little bit-" Shouting and fighting could be heard from downstairs. Koga growled and stood up.

Inuyasha easily took out six demons in one blow. Sango and Miroku weren't doing half bad either. Shippo helped distract them with his fox magic while Miroku and Sango took them by surprise. "Handle these guys! I'm gonna go find Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. Miroku and Sango nodded. Inuyasha leaped over the several demons, and followed Kagome's scent up a ledge into a separate section of the cave.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said with a smile. Koga looked down at her and frowned. "That half demon?" Kagome stood up and slowly made her way to the door. Koga grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Let me go!" Kagome begged. Koga shook his head. "I love you Kagome... I can't let you go.." Kagome froze, surprised. _'How do I let him down _raped me just now! I don't feel the same way about you..." Kagome said a little softer. An expression of pain crossed Koga's face as he released her. Kagome smiled and turned to run towards the door, smacking right into Inuyasha. "Kagome! You're safe!" he said with a relieved smile. His smile melted into a vicious glare as he stepped protectively in front of Kagome. "I swear I'm going to kill you..." he sneered, readying his claws. Kagome tugged on his vest. "Inuyasha, don't... I know it seems strange, but I sort of owe him for how many times he's saved my life... Lets just go." she pushed. Inuyasha whipped around, turning his glare on her. "You're _protecting _him! Kagome, he kidnaped you! And from what I heard while coming up here, he was about to do much worse!" he growled. Kagome gave him a sad smile. "I know... But look at him! He's drunk, and he didn't! So lets just go!" she insisted. Inuyasha sighed. "You know what? Fine..." he yanked away from her touch and sped off. Kagome sighed and shook her head. She stopped once to look back. "Farewell Koga..." she said, and turned to leave. "Wait!" he called, and stumbled over to her. He took her hand in his, and gave her a soft smile. "If you ever need help, I'll be there-" Kagome frowned."Koga I-" he shook his head. "I know you don't feel the same way that Ido about you... But I won't trying until you do." Kagome shook her head and pulled away from him. "I'm sorry..." she whispered before running after Inuyasha and the others.

Inuyasha stayed silent as they left the den, and set up camp, creating a sense of awkwardness. "So... You're OK!" Sango said, finally breaking the silence. Inuyasha snorted. "More than OK..." he said in a snobby tone. Kagome stood up and glared. "What is your problem!" she shouted. Inuyasha stood up too. "Oh gee! I wonder! I crossed the entire desert to save your ass and you're busy flirting with your kidnapper!" he snapped. Kagome turned bright red. "I was NOT flirting with him! He came onto me! Besides, he wasn't Koga back there! He was drunk, so it wouldn't be a fair fight! He let me go peacefully didn't he?"Kagome snapped back. Inuyasha shook his head and growled frustrated. "So ungrateful!" He slammed him fist into a nearby tree, causing it to shake violently, and crack. He jumped into the tree line, and disappeared. Kagome's nostrils flared as she paced back and forth. "Why is he so mad at me! It's not like I was giving him a lap dance!" she sighed and took a seat once again. "Inuyasha's got a point though..." Shippo whispered. Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Well... He has a right to be upset... He was worried sick about you, and when he comes to save you, you protected the man that kidnapped you..." Shippo explained. Kagome opened her mouth to argue but Sango interrupted her. "Shippo's right... He didn't sleep once the entire time you were gone... Wouldn't you be upset too?" she added. Kagome frowned and pursed her lips. "I'd better go apologize... To you guys too... I'm sorry for making you guys worry about me... I'm always getting us into trouble aren't I?" she let one bitter laugh escape her lips before turning to follow after Inuyasha. Sango frowned and looked at Miroku. "I think I might have just made her guilt trip worse..." Miroku sighed. "Its for her own good I suppose." Shippo nodded in agreement.

Kagome felt horrible. "Inuyasha's right... I am ungrateful aren't I?" She reached a break in the forest, and saw Inuyasha sitting on one of the highest branches on a tree separated from the others. He didn't acknowledge her, though his ears twitched, meaning he'd heard her approaching. She took a deep breath before starting her apology. "I'm sorry..." she began, and dared a glance up at Inuyasha. He hadn't moved an inch. "I'm sorry for... For defending Koga. And making you worry... I know it wasn't right for me to do that... I feel horrible..." she couldn't stop the tears from forming. "I hate how I'm the weakest person in this group..." her palms started shaking as few tears roll downed her cheeks. "I'm always making everyone worried, or getting myself in trouble... Everything... Everything's my fault. I'm such a burden..." Kagome's voice cracked and her face fell into her hands, trying to hide the tears.

Inuyasha felt his heart aching when she started saying she was weak. He leaped down to see her sobbing, and felt like a total ass. He pulled her into a tight embrace, laying his head down on hers, and felt her stiffen in surprise. She slowly relaxed and embraced him back. Her arms wrapped around him, and held him there tightly. Sobs ripped through her, making her entire body shake. "You're not weak Kagome... You're what keeps this group going! Non of this is your fault- Especially me! I mean, I had it coming! If it wasn't for you, I'd probably be dead right now... I shouldn't have been so harsh." Inuyasha whispered. Kagome nodded and hugged him tighter. _  
_

Inuyasha and Kagome stayed like that until her sobs became hiccups. Inuyasha chuckled and pulled away enough so that he could see her face. She looked up at him, blushing. He brushed the few remaining tears away from her face and smiled. "Come on, everyone's probably waiting." Kagome nodded and managed a weak smile. "Thank you..." she whispered as they parted. Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Yeah..." Kagome giggled and took his hand in hers. "Lets go- Diner is probably ready!" she laughed and started dragging him back. Inuyasha felt a smile playing on his lips. Without warning, he scooped her up bridal style and leaped into the air. Kagome smiled as she got a sight at the waning moon. He flipped her over onto his back, and grasped her thighs. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his back.

When the two made it back to camp Miroku raised an eyebrow and smiled pervertedly. "So... You took quite a long time to get back-" Sango smacked him before he could finish his sentence. "Good grief Miroku... Can you go five minutes without thinking with your dick?" She shook her head, then smiled up at Inuyasha and Kagome. "I'm glad you two made up; Here, we saved you some fish." Sango handed them the trout Inuyasha had caught earlier. Shippo was already fast asleep. Kagome smiled and nodded. She took a seat next to Inuyasha and ate in silence.

Before long, Sango and Miroku had fallen asleep. Kagome too, felt her eyes drooping. "Well, I think I'm going to go to bed-" Inuyasha's head drooped. Confused Kagome looked up to see him fast asleep. She shifted as his weight leaned against her. A red blush covered her entire face as his head slowly fell. Kagome scooted backwards, and slowly eased his head onto her lap. She could hear him smelling her scent, and watched as he smiled in his sleep. "Kagome..." he murmured sleepily. Kagome's heart stuttered. _'Is he dreaming of me?' _She thought curiously. Kagome smiled and leaned back against the tall pine tree behind her. Her eyes slowly closing.

"Interesting..." Naraku said smiling. He watched in awe as the Serpent burst into ashes. "I definetly underestimated this girl... I didn't think she was a miko... In fact, non of the royal ancestors were miko's or priests... Why does she have their powers?" sudden realization hit him. "Could she not be born into royalty!" he gasped. The image on Kan'na's mirror faded away, leaving Naraku to ponder. "I should look into the history of that girl... it's genetically impossible for her to have a miko's powers if she is of royal blood..."


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

_Previously_

"Interesting..." Naraku said smiling. He watched in awe as the Serpent burst into ashes. "I definitely underestimated this girl... I didn't think she was a miko... In fact, non of the royal ancestors were miko's or priests... Why does she have their powers?" sudden realization hit him. "Could she not be born into royalty!" he gasped. The image on Kan'na's mirror faded away, leaving Naraku to ponder. "I should look into the history of that girl... it's genetically impossible for her to have a miko's powers if she is of royal blood..."

_Current Time_

Inuyasha was the first one to wake up; As usual. Something quite unusual though, was that he was laying on a considerable soft, warm tree. Slowly, he turned his head to look at the person who was his sleeping place. Kagome had an expression of bliss as she slept. Inuyasha's heart pounded in his chest as he heard her mumble his name. _'She isn't dreaming about me... is she?' _He thought while brushing the hair away from her face.

Kagome tried to control her breathing. She had been watching Inuyasha sigh happily in his sleep, when his eyes started fluttering open. She snapped her eyes closed, and relaxed her facial muscles. She could feel his golden eyes staring at her face. She yearned to open her eyes and stare back into his, but she didn't want to ruin the moment. She tensed as she felt his clawed finger brush the hairs from her face. It left a trail of goose bumps on her skin. She shivered in delight. "Inuyasha..." she whispered. _'Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh-' _Kagome began to panic in her head when Inuyasha surprised her. She felt him suddenly get up, and froze, as he crouched over her. Kagome started shivering when his warmth left her exposed to the slightly chilly wind. "Idiot... She's probably freezing." he muttered, and wrapped his vest around her. Kagome _really _wanted to open her eyes now. Who would she be fooling if she lied about Inuyasha not having a nice body? Duh! No one! Feeling his warm vest around her meant he was completely shirtless now, and there wouldn't be a fabric covering up his flawless hanyou body? _'Control yourself... Don't do it...' _Kagome thought while attempting to keep her eyes closed. The crunching of pine needles told her he was walking away. She sighed in relief, and peeked. Sure enough, he was walking away, heading towards the river. Kagome sighed and sat up. She stretched and popped her back. _'The others are still sleeping... I'd best be quiet.' _Kagome stood up as quietly as possible. _'I should go catch up with Inuyasha...After all, I have to give him back his vest..' _Kagome nodded to herself and quickly tiptoed away from everyone.

Inuyasha growled impatiently in the shallows of the river. The fish kept slipping through his grasp. "Dammit!" he yelled and kicked the water. He jumped at the sound of giggles behind him. Inuyasha hadn't noticed Kagome was watching him from the tree line. He blushed and glared. "What's so funny Kagome." he said her name in an offensive tone. Kagome smirked. "You, idiot!" she laughed and walked towards him. She took off her slippers and walked up to him. "I bet I could do this too." she said smiling. Inuyasha laughed and got in her face. "Let's see what you got human." Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Got a problem dogboy?" she shot back. Inuyasha's ears twitched with his annoyance. "I bet you couldn't catch one fish if you tried princess." Kagome laughed once and faced the upcoming school.

After many tries, Kagome finally got the hang of how to grasp them. She smiled in triumph as she held the fish in the air. "Got one!" she laughed. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and gestured to the other six he already collected. Kagome frowned then smirked. "I said I could catch _one _not ten." she said simply. Inuyasha snorted. "Well, we have enough for breakfast. Lets get going." Kagome nodded then froze. "Ooh! I see a big one... I bet I could catch him if I can reach out that far.." she whispered, edging closer to the drop off in the river. "Kagome! Don't, its too far." Kagome shook her head. "Just a little further..." She leaned in farther. She suddenly slipped. Kagome gasped as she expected to be pulled underwater by the current, but firm hands were towing her back. "Like I've said before; Can I ever look away for like, five minutes, and not have to save you somehow?" Inuyasha sighed and released her when they were back in the shallows. Kagome opened her mouth to say a smart remark, but stopped. _'He's only saying that because he worries about me...' _Kagome laughed and smiled brightly. "I guess not huh?" Inuyasha blushed and turned around to start walking back to camp. "Lets go already, hurry up!" Kagome sighed. "I know, I know." she sighed and held back any smart ass comments.

Inuyasha started a decent fire, and started cooking the fish he and Kagome caught earlier. Sango and Miroku slowly woke up to the smell of breakfast. "Mmmm... Smells good." Shippo yawned as he sat up. Kagome smiled. "Good morning Shippo." Shippo smiled back. "Morning Kagome!" Sango raised an eyebrow. "This is unusual... Since when does Kagome Ojo _ever _wake up on time?" Sango gasped. Kagome shrugged. "I could actually sleep last night." she suggested. Miroku frowned. "Is there something keeping you awake at night... perhaps Inuyasha-" Sango smacked him on the head. "Before we turn a concerned question into an awkward perverted one, allow me to re-state the question; Is something bothering you?" Kagome shook her head and smiled. "I'm fine. Just having troubles sleeping." she lied. Something was in fact bugging her. Sango shrugged and bit into her fish. "OK. Just wondering."

The group found A path used by traders and merchants in the dense forest. "Huh... This path seems familiar." Miroku mused. Everyone gave him a questioning look. Miroku was the only one, besides Sango, that hadn't grown up in the city they left behind. Sango however had grown up in an area in the completely opposite direction of where they were headed. "This path should lead us to the small town of Chisana." he smiled. "How exactly would you know all this?" Sango asked suspiciously. "Well, you see, before arriving to the city Uso, I came a crossed this little town. There's a temple that takes up most the area, and it's full of some of the most beautiful women I have ever seen." Miroku sighed in content. The hairs on the backs of everyone's necks stood up. You could practically see the anger rolling off of Sango. "Lecherous idiot..." she muttered.

They reached the village Chisana by night fall. As Miroku had described, the temple took up most the grounds. Something seemed oddly comforting about the little temple to Kagome. She stared at the tall flight of steps leading to the main building. "If you don't mind, I'd like to go explore." Kagome said smiling. Sango shrugged. "Fine by me. I'll take lecher and Small-Boy-Child with me. You take Inuyasha." Kagome giggled and nodded.

"This village is a lot more peaceful than Uso..." Kagome said in awe. Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah... It's nice not having to hide every couple of minutes to avoid patrolling guards for a change." Kagome laughed and nodded. Inuyasha's ears perked up to the sound of someone approaching. "Demon! Be gone!" an old man shouted as he hobbled closer. Inuyasha growled and stepped protectively in front of Kagome. "He has captured a fair young maiden as well! Fear not! With my sacred sutra's, I can ward off this foul beast!" in his hands, the old man held slips of paper. "Keh! Lets see what you got old man!" Inuyasha said smiling. "Inuyasha! Don't!" Kagome tugged on his vest. While Inuyasha was distracted, the old man threw the 'Sacred Sutra' at him. "What the-! These are no better then flimsy pieces of paper!" Inuyasha muttered ripping them to shreds. "How can this be! I blessed those myself!" the old man cried, and sweat dropped anime style. "Gramps! Are you bugging travelers again!" A young boy jogged towards them. "Sota! Don't come any closer! This demon's dangerous!" Gramps hissed. "Inuyasha? He's harmless." Kagome insisted, and stepped out from behind him. Gramps furrowed his eyebrows together. " A demon, not harmless?" he asked confused. "Half actually... Besides, even if he was a full demon, Inuyasha wouldn't hurt people for no reason." Kagome reassured him. Just then, another woman approached them. She looked very similar to Kagome. She had short black hair, and brown sparkling eyes. She looked to be in her mid-thirties. "Welcome to Higurashi Shrine... Please forgive us for the rude introduction." the woman smiled. Kagome bowed respectfully. "It was all just a misunderstanding. Right Inuyasha?" Kagome turned to face him. He had a confused expression on his face. "What's the matter?" Kagome asked concerned. He shook his head. "Nothing..." He crossed his arms on his chest and smirked. "Quit gawking at me would you?" he snapped. Sota, Gramps, and that other woman all stared. "Your ears! They're so cool!" Sota shouted. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Why don't you stay at our temple tonight? We have plenty of room." the woman replied. Kagome smiled. "That would be wonderful- However, we have three other companions..." Kagome trailed off. The woman laughed. "Of course they'd be able to stay too." Kagome smiled and bowed respectfully. "Thank you so much for your kindness ma'am." The woman laughed again. "Please, call me Mrs. Higurashi."

There was awkward silence among everyone. The only noise heard was that of Inuyasha slurping down his noodles. Kagome cleared her throat. "Thank you so much for allowing us to stay with you; This dinner is quite delicious as well!" she added in and took a nibble of rice. Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "It is nice to see new faces. So, tell us; What brings you out here to Chisana?" Kagome frowned and looked to Inuyasha for help. "We're on a journey you could say..." Inuyasha said shrugging. "Oh, I see. Sorry if I was being nosey, just curious is all." Mrs. Higurashi smiled, showing perfect white teeth. Kagome laughed. "No, of course not! The city of Uso was getting a little bit rough ,so we decided to move location." Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "I hear there's a princess there! Tell me, how exactly she is doing?" Mrs. Higurashi asked with an excited voice, but Kagome could see worry and curiosity in her eyes. "She's doing fine... Great actually. A princes proposed to her not too long ago actually." Sango cut in to the conversation. "Oh, I see! I'm sure she's lovely too!" Mrs. Higurashi smiled widely. "She's gorgeous! In fact, you two look similar in some ways..." Miroku said, catching Mrs. Higurashi off guard. She stood up suddenly, and plastered on a fake smile. "Please excuse me." She bowed respectfully before leaving. Sango hit Miroku on the head. "Idiot..." she muttered. Kagome had a look of complete confusion on her face. Sota and Gramps glared suspiciously. "And how exactly would all of you know this about the princess?" Gramps pointed a chopstick at them. Kagome sighed irritated and stood up. "My name is Kagome Ojo; Princess of Uso." she bowed in respect before sitting down. "And these are my friends Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo." she said, pointing them all out. Gramps's jaw dropped and Sota's eyes were as wide open as they could go. Kagome sighed irritated. "This doesn't change a thing... Please treat me as you would any other guest."

The boys stayed silent. Mrs. Higurashi walked in a few minutes later with a confused look on her face. "What happened? What's the matter?" she asked concerned. Sota raised a shaky finger and pointed at Kagome. "Its her!... She's come home."

Naraku stormed through the palace. He had temporarily returned to interrogate the Sulton. The man stood silently as Naraku approached him. "Tell me everything about your daughter, Kagome." Naraku commanded. Kan'na stepped in. "Perhaps it would be faster for him to show you through my mirror." she whispered quietly. "Very well." Naraku sat back in the throne and waited for the image to appear on the mirror. Kan'na gingerly touched the Sulton's forehead. A blurred image became clearer on the mirror.

~Flash Back~

For the first time in many days and nights, it had begun to rain. It poured for hours on end; from dawn 'til dusk. Rapid pounding on the gates caught the Sulton's attention. He was taking a stroll under an umbrella with his wife, when there was a frantic pounding on the door. Confused, he opened the guards to open the gates, but found no one waiting there. There was nothing but a little white bundle sitting in a crate. As the Sulton and his wife approached, the bundle starting crying. Instantly, his wife picked up the little child in the crate. She was never able to have children of her own. She pulled back the blankets to see a healthy baby girl staring back at her. "We can't just leave her out here..." the Sulton's wife insisted. The Sulton chuckled. "I suppose not... What would we name her?" he asked quietly. "Kagome..." the wife whispered, and nuzzled the baby close to her.

~End of Flash Back~

"So! Kagome really isn't royalty after all!" Naraku said smiling. "Interesting... However, knowing this knowledge, Kagome poses a threat... She must be dealt with as soon as possible... Kan'na; Send Akago."


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Inuyasha**.

_Previously_

"So! Kagome really isn't royalty after all!" Naraku said smiling. "Interesting... However, knowing this knowledge, Kagome poses a threat... She must be dealt with as soon as possible... Kan'na; Send Akago."

_Current Time_

"W-who's her? Why are you pointing at me like that..." Kagome asked nervously, and somewhat cowered behind Inuyasha. Mrs. Higurashi's face was hidden behind her bangs. She was shaking, like she was crying or laughing. Mrs. Higurashi looked up, smiling widely, tears were streaming down her face. "You've grown up so much! You seemed familiar... You have the same brown, determined look in your eyes... Just like your father." she whispered. "My f-father? He has blue eyes though..." Kagome was utterly confused. _'What was in our food I wonder...' _Mrs. Higurashi shook her head. "I know this is hard for you to take in... Do you mind taking a walk with me around our shrine?" Inuyasha nudged her. "Go on." Kagome raised an eyebrow. "You're a part of this whole crazy misunderstanding too!" Kagome glared. Inuyasha smirked. "I caught on ahead of time... You have similar scents, unlike you and the Sultan." It finally clicked in Kagome's brain. "M-Mom?" she whispered.

"Drop me off here... Stay nearby just in case I need you..." A little infant spoke softly. Kan'na nodded and set the bundle down on the path. "They will be coming any minute Akago..." Kan'na whispered, disappearing into the shadows. Akago laughed once. _'I can sense the miko's powers from here... She'll be a hard one to manipulate, but I'm sure I can manage.' _

Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi walked silently on the path leading them through the small forest area behind them. "Who are you? ... Who am I?" Kagome stopped walking, and waited for an answer. Mrs. Higurashi took a deep breath. "Your real name is Kagome Higurashi... You were born here at the Higurashi shrine, but I- I was so young... We weren't nearly as prepared as we thought we would be... I thought your father had died, and I knew I wouldn't be able to support you... I used to live in the city Uso, before I moved out here to Chisana. I had heard that the Sultan's wife could not have children, so I decided to drop you off at the gate." Mrs. Higurashi clenched her fists. "Four years passed... Your father came home after the war, and I was going to come get you but... The Sultan made a point... You were adapted to them, and had no idea that I existed... How would you feel if I just showed up and claimed to be your mother after growing up as a princess? You would live in poverty and disease... I didn't want that life for you Kagome... Though I wished you _had _grown up here."Mrs. Higurashi's face dropped into her hands. She began sobbing. "You must hate me..." she whispered. Kagome felt tears prick her eyes as she ran and embraced her mother for the first time in her life._ "_No... Never." Kagome reassured her. Mrs. Higurashi nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. She smiled a sad smile and placed her hand on the side of Kagome's face. "You've grown up so much... " Kagome laughed slightly and wiped the moisture from her face as well. "What happened to dad?" Kagome whispered. Mrs. Higurashi frowned. "I'm not completely sure... When he came home four years later, he was a little... different." Mrs. Higurashi shook her head and smiled sadly. "After conceiving Sota, he left to find work out West... He knew about the terrible demons but... he just insisted that he had to go... I never saw him again." Kagome frowned. "I've seen the demons that live out West... They're horrid monstrous beasts..." Kagome shivered. Mrs. Higurashi nodded slowly then smiled widely. "Come, lets continue our walk and get to know each other... You're sixteen now aren't you? I missed out on a lot.. " Kagome laughed. "Don't worry... You're here now aren't you?"

The two walked on the narrow trail as Kagome explained every detail of her life. She was a little hesitant when explaining what happened and why they left, but Mrs. Higurashi nodded and listened patiently. "I see so, the Sultan's adviser, Naraku, betrayed you?" Kagome nodded. "I know the Sultan isn't my real father but..."Kagome trailed off. "I understand completely... He was there when your father and I weren't." Mrs. Higurashi nodded. Kagome smiled sadly. "Yes- Hey. What's that?" she pointed to a bundle of blankets sitting in the middle of the trail. Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi ran over to see what it was. "A baby?" Kagome gasped and picked up the little infant. "It's a boy... he's so little." Kagome held the infant tightly to her chest. She looked around confused. "Hello? Anyone!" she called. The baby started to fuss. "It's getting chilly, lets head back to the shrine." Mrs. Higurashi set a hand on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome nodded. "That would be a wise idea."

Inuyasha growled impatiently and continued his pace. "Dammit! What is up with Kagome, and taking forever to get back!" Shippo rolled his eyes "Calm down Inuyasha! Sheesh! What's up with _you _and _always_ getting extra worried about Kagome?" Shippo had a sly smile on his face. "Ohhh... I see know." Inuyasha glared and towered over the little kitsune. "Got something to say punk?" he threatened. Shippo shrugged. "Well it's obvious that you're in love with Kagome! Ask anyone-" Inuyasha smacked him as hard as he could, without knocking him out. "What would give you such a bizarre idea like that!" Inuyasha grunted, and folded his arms acrossed his chest. His face was bright red. "Ouch! That proves it!" Shippo said behind tears. Inuyasha growled and smacked him three more times. Just then, Kagome and her mother appeared. "Kagome! Inuyasha is bullying me- Hey! What do you have in your hands?" Shippo bounded over to them. "We found him on the trail back there..." Kagome said frowning. "We don't know how long he's been there." Everyone surrounded Kagome to get a glimpse at the baby. "His hair is whiter than Inuyasha's... And he's so pale!" Sango giggled and tussled the small amount of hair on the baby's head. His little eyes opened. "His eyes... They look like they're black..." Inuyasha said sniffing him curiously. The child had an unusually calm expression. "He's kind of scary actually..." Sota murmured. Gramps nudged him. "Hold your tongue boy." Sota nodded. "Well, he can stay in my room for now..." Kagome said in an almost trance like voice. Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "It's find with me... Are you feeling quite alright dear? You seem a bit 'Out Of It'." Mrs. Higurashi's voice was filled with concern. Kagome shook her head and smiled. "It's nothing... Just taking in everything I suppose..." Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "Why don't you go and rest? I'll get your friends situated." Kagome smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Mom." she froze and laughed slightly. _'Heh... That felt so... Natural... It's nice.' _Kagome thought. "I'll show you to your room sis!" Sota laughed and grabbed Kagome's sleeve. Kagome followed him in slight confusion. _'That's right... He's my brother... I've always wanted siblings..' _

Kagome laid down and closed her eyes. The baby was resting next to her. He clung to her tightly, and she felt a sort of daze overcome her senses. She was aware of things around her, but she couldn't quite control her movements. Kagome tried to sit up, but she was immobilized. Her heart pounded in her ears as she tried to scream for help. Nothing happened. _'W-What's going on!' _She panicked. _'Kagome Higurashi... Rise.' _a ghostly voice commanded. Unwillingly, Kagome stood up, grasping the baby to her chest. _'What's happening! Why Can't I move on my own! Who are you!' _the little baby in her grasp chuckled. _'My name is Akago... I am one of Naraku's many detachments...' _Kagome mentally gasped. _'Don't act so suprised Kagome... You've seen him in his true demon form... He seeks power, and needs henchmen to do so... He has become strong enough to make many creations such as myself... Kan'na, that girl who invaded your mind, is also a detachment from Naraku...' _Akago gripped her tighter, and Kagome felt a strange pain in her chest. _'Why are you doing this? Doesn't Naraku have what he's after!' _Kagome pleaded. _'Don't play dumb girl.. You have the spiritual powers of a miko... you pose a threat to him, so I have been sent here to, how he put it, deal with you... I, if you haven't noticed, have the power of manipulation, and Kan'na has her magic mirror... All of Naraku's detachments have special powers.' _Akago smiled devilishly. _'All of Naraku's detachments? How many of you are there!' _Kagome pushed. _'Many... Now, enough talking...' _he snapped. Kagome's body started moving on its own accord. _'Help... Somebody please help...' _Kagome whimpered.

Inuyasha sat up, and listened carefully. Footsteps echoed down the hall. He crouched down and waited as the footsteps approached his room. His door slid open, and he prepared to pounce, but he froze. "Kagome? What are you doing here so late at night!" he demanded. Kagome stayed silent, and her expression unreadable. She approached him slowly, and hesitantly. "Are you stupid or something? What's your problem!" he stuttered. Kagome was nearly inches from him. He was backed up against the wall. One hand trailed down his face, to his chest. "K-Kagome." he whispered. Her touch sent a chill through him. Her other hand held his face as she leaned in closer. Their lips were about to touch when she sudden grabbed his throat. She began squeezing tightly. Inuyasha gasped, and felt himself actually suffocating. _'How does she have so much strength!' _he thought panicked. "Ka-Kagome... What.. Are ... You... Doing!" Inuyasha gasped. He managed to push her away from him. She almost stumbled, but instead did a back flip, and landed neatly on her feet. "How are you able to do that!" Inuyasha gasped. He was hurt, and confused. Something was odd about Kagome's scent. Inuyasha sensed a demonic aura overtaking Kagome's. Someone started laughing, and Inuyasha's arm hairs stood up. Kagome turned around, showing the infant she had found wrapped up in blankets attached to a sling around her. "You! Who are you! What did you do to Kagome!" Inuyasha growled. The infant smiled. "You can address me as Akago... You won't have to remember it for long though. I will have Kagome slay you and the rest of your miserable group." Suddenly, Kagome flipped around, and ran towards him. Her brown eyes were glazed over, in an almost mustard color. _'She's being manipulated!' _Inuyasha gasped, and dodged her many attacks. _'Dammit! I can't hurt her! Kagome is still in there.' _Inuyasha dodged her fist, and grabbed hold of her wrists. He slammed her against the wall, and reached around to grasp the infant. "If I can just get that thing away from her-" Kagome head-butted Inuyasha, temporarily dazing him. She slipped from his grasp, and flipped him into a strangle hold. Inuyasha gasped for air and dropped to his knees. He felt moisture dripping onto his face. He looked up to see tears, and blood, dripping from Kagome's face. She suddenly released him and backed away. "Run... Away..." she managed to get out. "Kagome! Fight him! You can beat that little prick!" Inuyasha coaxed. Kagome's blank expression flickered from blank to angry to sad. "Obey me Kagome... Kill him... Kill Inuyasha!" Akago hissed. A glowing aura surrounded Kagome as she screamed in pain. Blood trickled from her forehead, where she head-butted Inuyasha, and down the side of her face. "This girl... She's strong, but she doesn't know it yet... She's defenseless against me." Akago laughed. Kagome had a determined expression. "Get... Away..." she said in a raspy voice. Inuyasha smirked. "Kagome, I know you can hear what I'm saying; I'm not leaving, because I know I'm not in any real danger... You are stronger than you think. Why are you letting this little prick push you around? Kick his ass!" Inuyasha smiled reassuringly. Akago gasped as a white light surrounded them. "Get... Off... Me..." Kagome commanded. Akago grunted, and fought her powers. "Where is all this power coming from!" he gasped. Inuyasha took his chance to react while Akago was distracted. He lunged forward, and cut the sling holding Akago onto Kagome. The infant fell to the ground in a heap, and Kagome was pulled into Inuyasha's arms. "Now then! I'll just finish you off!" he leaped at Akago, and hit a barrier. Inuyasha was thrown backwards, and into the wall. The baby inside the barrier began to float towards the sky. "I'll be seeing you again..." he hissed as he grew farther and farther away. Kagome snapped out of her daze and looked around. In the corner of Inuyasha's room, was a bow and a quiver of arrows.

Kagome ran out of Inuyasha's room, and out into the commons of the shrine. "He's so far away; do you think you can hit 'em?" Inuyasha asked, peering at Akago. Kagome grunted and pulled an arrow back on her bow. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When her eyes snapped open, she released the arrow. Brilliant light shined from the arrow as it hit the barrier around the infant. With a deafening scream, the barrier dissolved, and Akago burst into ash. Kagome smiled triumphedly and turned to face Inuyasha. "And you had doubts in me!" she teased and elbowed him. "What's all the raucous?" Miroku asked, rubbing his eyes. When he opened his eyes, they nearly bulged out of their sockets. He had a perverted smile playing on his lips. "Getting a little frisky are we?" he said winking, and pointed at Kagome's tattered nightgown. They hadn't noticed that Inuyasha had not only cut the sling around Kagome.. But he had cut up Kagome's clothes as well. She screamed and covered herself, a deep blush covered her face. Inuyasha was as red as an apple. He hadn't noticed the tattered clothing until Miroku pointed it out. Sango walked out from her room, assessed the situation and sent Miroku flying. "Damn pervert... You're always making things worse aren't you?" she turned to face Kagome and Inuyasha. "If I may ask, what _did _happen?" Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck. "Well... That baby wasn't really a baby... He was some kind of demon, and was manipulating Kagome to try and kill me..." he shrugged like it was no big deal. "His name was Akago... He was one of Naraku's detachments..." Kagome whispered in a far away tone. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Care to explain?"

"It's decided then... We need to move on... I'm just putting everyone in danger..." Kagome whispered. Mrs. Higurashi frowned. "I just got you back..." Tears welded up in her eyes. Kagome smiled and embraced her. "I don't want to lose you again mama... I'll visit as often as I can and after we fulfill our mission... I'll come home." she pulled back and stared into her mom's eyes. Mrs. Higurashi nodded and wiped any remaining tears from her face. Sota was balling, and Gramps had few tears too. "I promise I'll come back home safely!" Kagome called. She climbed onto Inuyasha's back and held on tightly. She fought hard to keep the tears from falling. "Lets go." she whispered. Inuyasha nodded. "Right!"


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

_Previously_

"I just got you back..." Tears welded up in her eyes. Kagome smiled and embraced her. "I don't want to lose you again mama... I'll visit as often as I can and after we fulfill our mission... I'll come home." she pulled back and stared into her mom's eyes. Mrs. Higurashi nodded and wiped any remaining tears from her face. Sota was balling, and Gramps had few tears too. "I promise I'll come back home safely!" Kagome called. She climbed onto Inuyasha's back and held on tightly. She fought hard to keep the tears from falling. "Lets go." she whispered. Inuyasha nodded. "Right!"

_Current Time_

Shippo sighed and shifted in the long green grass. He sighed a few more times for good measure. Inuyasha's ears twitched in annoyance. "One more sigh out of you, and mark my words, I will beat you down." Shippo sat up and glared. "I'm bored! It's been three days of traveling, and there's nothing to do!" Shippo crossed his arms over his chest and grunted. "Why don't you go explore through the field? I thought I saw a creek somewhere nearby." Kagome suggested, smiling. Shippo shrugged and stood up. "Better then sitting around and doing nothing." Inuyasha opened one eye lazily, and smirked. "Well, maybe we wouldn't be so exhausted if you actually put forth effort into providing for the group. Hey! Why don't you make yourself useful, and go find some berries or something." He shut his eye once more. "Fine! Whatever!" Shippo stood up and started running through the tall, green grass of the field.

"Found the creek." Shippo said smiling. He stepped into the shallow water and splashed around happily. There was rustling in the grass nearby, getting closer. "W-Who's there!" Shippo squeaked. A small. Cat like demon parted through the tall grass and froze when it made eye contact with him. Shippo felt a pinch, almost like a mosquito bite on the side of his cheek. He slapped whatever it was, and caught the little creature. "A flea?" he mumbled. "Myoga the flea actually. "Ahh! It talks!" Shippo gasped, and immediately dropped it. "Wait! I-" Shippo started stomping on him, slightly freaked out. "Squished again..." Myoga peeped. Shippo raised his foot, ready to squish the little thing, when the cat like demon tackled him. The cat had transformed into a ferocious looking cat-demon double the size of a lion. Shippo whimpered and flinched. "Down Kirara!" Myoga commanded. Kirara immediately released Shippo, and in a burst of flames, transformed into it's kitten-like form. Kilala had two tails, and was a cream based color. Her ears, and paws were black. So were the tips of her tails, and on her forehead was a black diamond shaped mark. "W-Who are you again?" Shippo stuttered. "My name is Myoga. My companion here os Kirara. We are friends of Inuyasha; Perhaps you know were he is?" the flea was sitting on Shippo's nose, making his go cross-eyed. "Yeah actually, follow me." Shippo stood up, knocking Myoga off of him in the process. "Wait! Watch out, watch out, watch out, watch-" Shippo accidentally stepped on him again. "Whoops... Sorry about that." Shippo laughed, while rubbing the back of his neck.

Inuyasha sat up and smelled the air. "What's the matter?" Kagome asked, reaching for the bow and arrows her mother had given her. "Company." he said simply, and stood up. Shippo parted through the tall grass, followed by a cat-demon. "That kitty is so cute!" Kagome squealed. She ran over and started petting the little thing. The cat purred and brushed against her legs. Kagome felt something sucking on her cheek, like a mosquito, and swatted it. "Greetings..." a voice muttered. "Huh? Ol' Myoga?" Inuyasha asked surprised. "Master Inuyasha! It has been far too long!" Myoga jumped from Kagome to Inuyasha, and rested on his finger. "He's a talking flea!" Kagome gasped. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "So? Its not uncommon." Kagome stared in awe. "It is in Uso." Myoga smiled and licked his lips. "Ahh! I thought your blood tasted especially sweet! You must be Kagome." Kagome gasped. "How do you know my name?" Myoga sighed and sat cris-crossed on Inuyasha's palm. "That's the reason why I'm here. You see, I heard a vicious rumor that the Princess of Uso had been stolen from the palace by a local hanyou. Knowing that Inuyasha was the only last seen half demon in that city, I decided to investigate." Inuyasha growled and punched the dirt beneath them. "This is all Naraku's doing._" _Everyone looked up when they heard Sango giggling. Kilala was sitting on her shoulder, licking Sango's cheek. "It seems Kilala has taken quite a liking to you." Myoga said smiling. "Where are my manners? Ahem- My name is Myoga the Flea. It is a pleasure to meet you." Myoga jumped from Inuyasha over to Sango. "Nice to meet you too. My name is Sango-" she stopped mid-sentence to slap Miroku, who once again, was rubbing her butt. "And this lecher is Miroku." Sango muttered. "I see..." Myoga said nodding. He turned and faced Shippo. "And I've already met the little Kitsune." Shippo rolled his eyes and sat down. "How do you know Inuyasha?" Kagome asked smiling. "I'm glad you asked. I was a friend to Inuyasha's father, Inu Taisho, a great and powerful demon, and am also the guardian of his resting place... Which reminds me." Myoga laughed awkwardly. Inuyasha smirked. "You aren't a very good guardian... Aren't you supposed to, you know, GUARD the grave sight?" Myoga laughed awkwardly again and rubbed the back of his neck. "You see... That's another reason why I came to seek you out Master Inuyasha... I believe someone is trying to gain entrance to your fathers tomb. They are undoubtedly seeking the various treasures your father has in it." Inuyasha snorted. "I don't see how any of this concerns me." Kagome frowned. "It's your father's resting place! Shouldn't we at least try to help?" Inuyasha shrugged. "Why should I? Never met the guy..." Myoga cleared his throat. "I believe the intruder to be Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha bolted up to his feet. "What! Why is he after my dad's junk? There must be something really valuable if HE is the one trying to get in." Sango and Kagome stared blankly at him. "You have a brother?" Miroku shook his head sadly. "They don't exactly see eye to eye... Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's older brother, a full blooded demon mind you, so he despises Inuyasha... In other words-" Inuyasha interrupted him. "He's an asshole." Kagome stood up. "That's not fair! You can't help it if you're a hanyou! What's so bad about it?" Inuyasha turned his back to everyone and walked away without saying another word.

"What's his problem?" Sango murmured. "Please forgive Inuyasha for his rude exit... He's rather sensitive about these subjects. As a child, Inuyasha was never accepted by demons nor humans, since he's a half-breed." Kagome shook her head. "That's horrible... Wait... If Inuyasha's father was a demon... His mother was human right? Can you tell us about her?" Myoga chuckled and nodded. "She was a beautiful woman at that... Her blood was especially sweet. Inuyasha's father was rather fond of her, and gave his life to protect hers... For a while at least." Kagome nodded slowly. "He told me about his mother when he was seven... They took her away and..." Kagome didn't have the heart to finish her sentence. "But what happened before that? What did she look like? How did they meet! Inuyasha never tells us any of these things!" Shippo whined. "Slow down! I'll tell you! Goodness! Lets see," Myoga began. "Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi, was a beautiful young woman with long, black locks of hair, dark brown eyes, and all in all was beautiful. Inuyasha shares some of her features, but he looks more like his father in my opinion." Myoga turned his head thoughtfully. "How they met... If I remember correctly, she was lost in the desert, separated from her family. She ended up wandering into his territory when he found her. As soon as he set eyes on her, he was taken aback by her looks. When he met her face to face, her personality matched. Izayoi was a quiet girl with fierce determination. Several times Inuyasha's father offered to help her, but she would refuse and claim she could find her way home herself. However, she was cornered by the demons who roam the deserts freely, and that's when Inu Taisho stepped in. The two quickly fell in love, and as a result, Inuyasha was born." Kagome "Aw"ed and so did Sango. "The story doesn't end in a happily ever after I'm afraid." Myoga continued. "When she returned to her home, her family shunned her, and refused to shelter her. She was an outcast for bearing the son of a demon, so Inuyasha's father relocated them to a home not far from the city, Uso, when Inuyasha was merely days old. When the locals found out about Inuyasha, they were furious. They burned down their home, while the young master Inuyasha and his mother were still inside. Inu Taisho had taken his human form, rendering him weaker then if he were in his true demon form, when he went to rescue them, resulting in his death. The young master and his mother escaped that night, and moved around the city often, never living in a home for more than a few day to prevent the same thing from reoccurring. They continued that way of life until Izayoi was taken away forever..."A stunned silence was all the group could manage. "Poor Inuyasha..." Shippo sniffled. "I never knew he had to go through so much..." Sango said sadly. Miroku nodded in agreement. "It explains his bitter first impression when you meet him.." Kagome sighed and stood up. "I'll go see if I can talk to him."

Inuyasha was in his normal thinking spot. Up in the tallest tree, on the highest branch, farthest away from everyone. "Inuyasha?" Kagome called. "What..." Inuyasha muttered. "Talking helps you know." Kagome said smiling. "Keh..." Inuyasha smirked, and remained in his tree. "Your father loved you Inuyasha... Just as much as your mother loved you. That's why he gave his life to protect yours..." Inuyasha jumped down from his tree and towered over Kagome, glaring. "Myoga is full of shit! He abandoned us!" Kagome could tell that he was holding back tears. She smiled sadly. "No... He loved you Inuyasha, and you should know that... I can understand why you would be mad at him... But you still shouldn't have feelings of hate towards him." Inuyasha shook his head and paced around frustrated. "You're not alone anymore Inuyasha. You're accepted by us, your friends..." Kagome added before walking back to the field.

After a while, Inuyasha finally came around, and joined everyone once again. "I guess we could go check out the tomb..." he muttered. Everyone smiled. "Glad you changed your mind Inuyasha." Kagome said winking. Inuyasha blushed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever! I'm not doing this for the old man! I'm only going to check out what's in his tomb! Imagine all the valuable items he has with him!" Kagome sighed and shook her head. _'Leave it to Inuyasha to find some excuse to make him sound like the bad guy...' _

After three days and nights of traveling, the group reached a large body of water. In the middle was a small island, hidden in thick, gray fog. "So this is the old mans tomb huh?" Inuyasha pursed his lips and took in the sight. "Yes... However, looks can be deceiving. There is a barrier set up to defend the tomb... Only you will know how to gain entrance..." Myoga was resting on Inuyasha's shoulders as he spoke. "What the- How am I supposed to know! I never met the guy!" Inuyasha snapped. Myoga smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't exactly know.. I've never been inside myself..." Inuyasha smacked his forehead (FACEPALM). "How are you the appointed guardian then?" Miroku asked raising an eyebrow. "Well, my job is to allude treasure hunters, or other threats away from this tiny island... I have done well, so far, with Sesshomaru... But it's only a matter of time before he finds out he was tricked, and when that happens I'm a goner!" Myoga shivered. Inuyasha snorted. "I see, so you thought if you found me, I could protect you?" Myoga laughed in a begging sort of way. "You will wont you?" Kagome stepped in. "Of course he will! Inuyasha's strong, right? I'm sure he could kick this Sesshomaru's butt!" She put a reassuring hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. He sighed. "Yeah, yeah, whatever... I'm becoming a real softy..." he muttered his last sentence under his breath.

"Step lightly! Come on, onto the boat." Myoga lead them towards an old wooden dock where a single, tiny row boat was waiting. "I don't thin all of us will fit in there without sinking it..." Shippo muttered. Myoga laughed. "Who said you were all going by boat? Kirara, if you wouldn't mind..." Myoga trailed off. Kirara mewed and jumped off of Sango's shoulder. In a burst of flames, the tiny kitten, turned into a huge cat demon. She looked almost like a saber-toothed tiger, but bigger. "Amazing!" Sango gasped. "Miroku, Sango, and Shippo can ride on Kirara. Inuyasha, Kagome and I will go by boat." Myoga said smiling. "Won't we get wet?" Miroku wined while straddling Kirara. "Perhaps from the fog yes..." Myoga smiled mischievously. Sango and Shippo were barley on Kirara's back when she took off into the air. "She can fly?" Kagome gasped. Myoga nodded. "How do you think I got to you so fast?" Kagome nodded her head thoughtfully. "Good point."

Sango smiled and laced her fingers into Kirara's soft fur. Kirara purred as she floated through the fog towards the island. Sango looked down in the water to see Kagome waving at them from the boat. Sango waved back and felt a lecherous hand roaming her hind quarters. "Right now of all times Miroku! You're depraved!" she shouted while giving him a good slap. Miroku laugh. "I just can't help myself... You make me wild Sango." Miroku breathed into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "Knock it off!" she shouted and twisted around to glare at him. Miroku smiled and raised his hands defensively. Kirara made a quick turn, and Miroku lost his balance. Sango stared in shock as he plummeted towards the water. "I got 'em!" Shippo yelled, leaping after him. "TRANSFORM!" with a _POOF _Shippo turned into his pink balloon form, and caught Miroku just before he hit the water. "Nicely done." Miroku laughed. "Serves you right!" Sango shouted from above. "Keh.. Idiot." Inuyasha muttered.

The island slowly drifted closer into view through the murky fog, revealing how large it truly was. "This island isn't as small as I thought it'd be..." Sango sighed as Kirara landed next to them. "Well, lets get looking for this "treasure" Myoga was talking about." Inuyasha stood up from the boat, and walked to the shore. Kagome glared as she tried to get off without falling. "I could use a little help..." she muttered. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I think you can manage-" Kagome fell off into the water as soon as she stood up. "Err... Maybe not." Inuyasha laughed. Kagome crossed her arms and sat in the shallow water pouting. "It's not nice to laugh at her Inuyasha." Miroku scolded. He walked to the water and offered her a hand. Kagome smiled. "Thanks." Miroku returned her smile with a perverted one. "It was really no problem..." he winked at her before walking back to land. Sango's eye twitched as she glared at him. Miroku froze, feeling the icy chill of fear creep up his back. He slowly cranked his head back to look at her. "S-Sango can be scary..." Shippo whimpered and cowered behind Kagome.

"So the tomb entrance should be up in there huh?" Inuyasha pointed at the tall mountain in the direct center of the island where dozens of birds circled around the large obstacle. "I believe so." Myoga nodded. "Alright! Lets get going." Inuyasha marched towards the thick vegetation and trees. Kagome groaned and started dragging her feet after him. Sango was still on Kirara's back, as where Miroku and Shippo stayed a good 4-5 feet away from her. Kilala fell into pace with Kagome. "Need a ride?" Sango asked smiling. "Yes! That would be fantastic... My slippers are killing me." Kagome huffed as she pulled herself onto Kirara's back. Sango laughed. "I think you're killing your slippers! Look how worn out they are!" Sango pointed out. Kagome inspected her once beautiful slippers. They had lost their sparkles long ago, and were no longer the vibrant yellow they used to be. They were a faded yellow-ish white color, with tears in them at some spots. Kagome's toes were partially showing when she wiggled them. "I feel so sweaty and gross... Hey, Myoga!" Kagome called. A little black dot hoped off of Inuyasha, and towards them. "What do you need Miss Kagome?" Myoga asked pleasantly. Kagome laughed. "Glad to know at least a few people have some manners here..." Kagome peered directly at Inuyasha. "I was wondering, do you know if there's any place Sango and I could... You know... Bathe in privacy without a pervert spying on us?" Kagome whispered. "I'm afraid I'm not sure, I haven't been here myself, but I'm certain there must be a creek or pond somewhere nearby with all this plant life." Myoga reassured her. Kagome smiled. "Thanks. Ask Inuyasha to keep a look out for water, Kay?" Kagome smiled. Myoga nodded and skipped back over to Inuyasha. "Miss Kagome requests that you-" Inuyasha interrupted him. "I can hear what she's saying Myoga..." Inuyasha pointed to his ears. "Oh, yes, of course." Myoga mumbled.

"Inuyasha! I'm hungry!" Shippo whined. The sun was directly above, beating down on the group. "Go find yourself some food then!" Inuyasha shouted. "Perhaps we should take a break Master Inuyasha..." Myoga patted the sweat from his brow with his shirt. Inuyasha sighed. "Fine... Ten minutes, that's it." Kagome smiled and slid off of Kirara with Sango following. Kirara transformed back to her kitten form, and laid down in the shade panting. "Poor Kirara... Lets give her a break for a while." Sango said frowning. Kagome nodded then did a double-take. "Sango! Look!" she pointed to a tall tree with pink-ish peach looking fruit. "I don't know Kagome... That fruit looks suspicious..." Sango muttered. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Might as well check it out! Come on!" Kagome laughed. Sango sighed and chased after her. The tree sat on the edge of hill that overlooked a dark crevasse. Without hesitation, Kagome began scaling the tall tree easily since it leaned over the edge at an angle. "Kagome! Be careful!" Sango begged. She chewed on her lip nervously as Kagome climbed higher, and farther over the crevasse. "I'm fine Sango! Just... A little... Farther..." Kagome's finger tips where brushing the fruit just inches away from her. With a loud crack, the branch she was on snapped. Kagome screamed and grabbed onto the branch closest to her. One of the fruits came loose from its stem and landed next to her. Kagome let out another startled scream as she inspected the fruit. "It looks like it has a face!" she shrieked, and scooted away from the thing. She looked up at the other fruits horrified. The fruits had human-like faces with expressions of pain, or fear. Kagome whimpered and flailed wildly, trying to boost herself back onto the branch. She reached out and grasped a branch near her right arm, but it snapped when she started pulling on it. She was dangling over the crevasse by one arm now. "KAGOME! KAGOME HOLD ON!" Sango screamed and ran towards her. "I'm trying!... I'm slipping!" Kagome gasped and frantically tried to grasp onto the branch with her other hand. Blood trickled from her left hand grasping the thin branch, making it difficult to keep a firm hold on the wood. "Get Inuyasha!" Kagome grunted as she finally grabbed the branch with her other hand. "There's no time! Reach for my hand!" Sango coaxed. She reached out over the edge. Kagome shook her head. "I can't! I'll fall!" Sango gave her a determined smile. "I won't let you fall Kagome!" Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and concentrated on shifting her weight. Her eyes snapped open. "Sango I have an idea..." Kagome started to swing herself back and forth, gaining momentum. "When I let go, grab my arm OK?" Sango nodded and put her hands out. Kagome took a deep breath and let go. She reached out with her hand and grasped onto Sango's forearm. Sango grunted and pulled her up. Kagome scrambled up onto the hill shakily. Inuyasha arrived nearly seconds later. "What happened? Why do I smell blood?" Inuyasha demanded. Kagome smiled. "I cut my hand on the branch up there trying to get the fruit is all. Nothing to worry about OK?" she waved him off. Sango hid her forearm out of sight so Inuyasha wouldn't see. Inuyasha smirked. "Be more careful idiot! I can't babysit you all the time..." he sighed and started walking back the way they came. When he was out of sight Kagome sighed in relief. "Kagome why did you lie?" Sango whispered. "He has enough on his mind. I don't need to go and worry him some more, you know?" Kagome wrapped a small clothe around her palm and tied it off. "There! Good as new! Lets go find some edible food-" she suddenly slapped her cheek. Myoga smiled sheepishly when he regained consciousness. "I'm sorry Kagome.. Your blood smelt so sweet... I couldn't resist." Kagome glared. "What all did you hear?" Myoga shrugged. "All of it... It's OK, I promise I won't tell Master Inuyasha about what happened... You are lucky you didn't succeed in getting that fruit." Myoga said, suddenly changing the subject. "Why is that?" Sango asked confused. "That is human-faced fruit. All though delicious, and satisfying, as soon as you consume it, you become a slave to the demon tree that the fruit grows on. Do not forget that this island serves as a resting place for a demon, therefor demons of all sorts will be here." Kagome's stomach growled. "Is there anything edible on this island that won't enslave me, or try to kill me?" she whined. Myoga chuckled. "Of course, I thought I saw some berry bushes not too far back. Lets go look."

Shippo burped loudly, and whipped his lips clean of the berry juice. Kagome smiled and offered him the basket of berries. "No thanks Kagome.. I'm stuffed." Shippo laughed. "Same goes for me." Miroku laughed. Kagome smiled. "Alright then. If no one else is hungry, I'll save them for the trip." Kagome stored the berries in her satchel her mother had insisted on her taking along with her. Inuyasha stood up and popped his neck. "Alright! You guys ready to go or what?" Shippo squinted at him. "Why are you always such a jerk Inuyasha? " Inuyasha walked calmly over to Shippo and smacked him on the head, then walked away silently. "Owc- Wait... That didn't hurt..." Shippo said confused. Kagome exchanged a confused and worried look with Sango's. "Why is he acting so weird?" Miroku wondered aloud. "I think he's deep in thought." Myoga replied. "I can hear you guys..." Inuyasha growled. Myoga and Shippo gulped. "S-Sorry." They both said in unison.

"Jaken... We're changing our course..." The little green demon, known as Jaken, bowed his head and hobbled over to their two-headed dragon A-Un. He grabbed the lead robe and began tugging. "Lets go! Lord Sesshomaru is changing his course!" With a defiant grunt A-Un reluctantly got up off of the ground and began to follow the little green demon. Sesshomaru waited at the edge of the forest for them. His long silver hair was flowing with the slight breeze. "I was being deceived this whole time... " he stopped and sniffed the air. "Inuyasha?..." He laughed once, in a short, bitter manner. "This just got interesting."


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

_Previously_

"I was being deceived this whole time..." he stopped and sniffed the air. "Inuyasha?..." He laughed once, in a short, bitter manner. "This just got interesting."

_Current Time_

After a while of walking, Kagome found Inuyasha, once again, high up in a tree pouting. He had been gone for some time now, and it was already dark. She could barley make out his figure in the darkness. "Inuyasha! Come down! It's dark idiot! You had us worried sick when you left for so long!" Inuyasha laughed. "Go back to camp Kagome.. I want to be alone tonight." Kagome raised an eyebrow. "You _are _acting strange Inuyasha. What's your problem?"

"You bugging me is my current problem Kagome." Inuyasha scoffed. Hurt, Kagome got defensive. "You are always such a jerk! I try and be nice to you, and you turn around and act like a five year old!" She shouted. Before Inuyasha could make another 'Smart Ass' remark, she started to march away from him. Not back to camp, but she backtracked on the small trail they had been traveling on.

In time, she found herself on the tall hill with the demon tree. The hill had no other trees or foliage on it besides the demon tree, giving her a clear view of the dark night sky. Kagome stared at the moonless sky. Her mind was filled with concern. She couldn't stop thinking about her family back at the shrine, or her "father" the Sultan; And then there was Naraku and the Shikon no Tama... Kagome grunted in frustration and kicked the demon tree. She wasn't expecting it to fight back. A root shot up from the ground and wrapped around Kagome's leg. She screamed and clawed at it frantically as other roots wound around her. "Human... You posses the powers of a miko..." an eery voice spoke. "W-Who are you!?" Kagome gasped. "I am Ninmenka. One of the last demon trees in the world." The voice spoke again. "What do you want with me?" Kagome struggled in the roots that restrained her. "You're blood..." there was a smile in Ninmenka's voice. "Miko blood not only quenches demon's thirsts, but it also gives them great power." He mused. A root wrapped around Kagome's throat, suffocating her. "Inuyasha..." she squeaked. "INUYASH-" The root tightened, cutting off her oxygen. Kagome's vision blurred before completely blacking out.

Inuyasha felt even more guilty than usual about being so rude to Kagome. He followed after her shortly after she left to make it up to her. He watched the camp from afar, being sure no one could see him, and saw that Kagome was not present. _'Damn girl wandered off again...' _he thought to himself.

He could barley make out foot prints in the soft soil of the trail they had been traveling on. "Found you." he murmured. In the distance he heard a strangled scream. _'Kagome!' _He thought instantly, and started running down the path. "Just hold on..." he prayed silently. He knew he would have no chance against a demon in his current state, but he could distract it long enough for Kagome to get away...

A mass of branches, vines, and roots flailed wildly about as Inuyasha ascended the tall hill. "Oh Kagome, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" Inuyasha muttered, dodging branches. When he reached the top of the hill, he was horrified at what he saw. Kagome was held to the demon tree by roots; Vines with thorns were wrapped around her arms and legs, draining her blood slowly. She whimpered in her unconscious state as the vines tightened, and more blood trickled down from her wounds. "Kagome!" Inuyasha gasped and ran towards her. "You will not interfere!" A voice boomed, and more roots shot from the earth beneath him. Inuyasha dodged them easily, and jumped back. "Surprising. I have never seen a human that can move quite as fast as you can." The same voice mused. "Who are you! What do you want with Kagome?!" Inuyasha demanded. The voice chuckled. "As I have told the girl, Kagome before; I am Ninmenka, one of the last of the demon trees. What do I want with the girl? Her blood, you see, a miko's blood has spiritual power that increases a demon's." Ninmenka laughed once again. "A human's blood isn't as desirable, but is still nutritious to my fruit.." A root wrapped around Inuyasha's leg, preventing escape as more branches shot at him. The same thorny vines wrapped around Kagome covered Inuyasha. He struggled violently, and Ninmenka laughed harder. "Please do struggle, it drains your blood that much faster." Inuyasha fought back the urge to scream in pain. _'Damn... Damn damn damn! How could I be so careless?' _Kagome shifted slightly, and winced. Her eyes fluttered open slowly. "Inu.. Yasha?" she whispered.

Kagome could hear Inuyasha's voice in the darkness around her. _'Inuyasha? Inuyasha I'm over here!' _She tried to call out desperately. Pain was pulsing through her body, mostly in her limbs. "Inu... Yasha?" she managed to whisper. The darkness swallowed her as she tried to open her eyes. Finally, her vision cleared and she was staring at a dark haired Inuyasha. He still looked like Inuyasha, but he had black hair and dark brown eyes instead of his usual silver hair and gold colored eyes. What stunned her most was that his cute doggy ears were gone. She could barley make out human ears on the sides of his head. "Kagome! Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha shouted. "Inuyasha? Is that really you?" Kagome answered in a daze. The pain in her limbs were gone now, and she had an uneasy dizziness sweep over her. Her eyelids felt extremely heavy as she struggled to stay awake. "Don't you close your eyes Kagome! Stay awake dammit!" Inuyasha's voice cracked. They both knew they weren't going to make it out of this alive... There was no way. Nobody knew where they were, or what their current situation was. Kagome felt herself laugh slightly. "Is this why... You were acting so strange? You... You're human." Kagome's vision blurred once more as her eyelids drooped. "Stay awake Kagome! Talk to me! Yes! This is exactly why I wanted you to go back to camp dummy! I can't protect you tonight!" Inuyasha's voice was the saddest Kagome had ever heard from him. "Don't be sad Inuyasha... It's not your fault." Kagome murmured, her eyes closing again. "Don't you close your eyes!" Inuyasha shouted. Her eyes remained closed, and her expression peaceful. "KAGOME OPEN YOUR EYES!" Inuyasha begged. "Don't be fooled half demon. She isn't dead yet." Ninmenka released Kagome; her body slumped to the ground. "I'll keep her alive for a while to supply me with blood." He chuckled slightly. "You're sick!" Inuyasha spat. "Yes... And you're practically dead." a new voice tsked. Inuyasha struggled against the vines to see Sesshomaru standing in the clearing. "Sesshomaru! What are you doing here?!" Inuyasha gasped. "Apparently saving your life." he mused. "A demon? A strong one by the smell of him... His powers will be mine!" Ninmenka sent several branches and vines at Sesshomaru who laughed bleakly. "You really think you're a match for me?" With the flick of a finger, a green whip-like energy tendril disintegrated the vines and branches instantly. Ninmenka made a sound of outrage as more and more roots and branches attacked Sesshomaru. He tsked and dispatched them just as easily. Inuyasha felt the roots and vines restraining him release slightly while Ninmenka was distracted. _'Now's my chance.' _Inuyasha thought, and thrashed as hard as he could. With a few snapping sounds, he freed himself and sprinted towards Kagome. "Not so fast!" Ninmenka growled. A branch swung at Inuyasha, but Sesshomaru intercepted it. "Why are you helping me?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously. "I want to know how to get into fathers tomb." Sesshomaru said simply. "How the hell should I know?" Inuyasha scoffed. "Enough bickering! You both will become fodder for my fruit!" Ninmenka hissed. Sesshomaru's expression hardened. "I've grown tired of your arrogance." He unsheathed a sword with a frightening demonic aura. "SESSHOMARU DON'T!" Inuyasha yelled as Sesshomaru raised the blade. With one swing, energy serged from the sword and at Ninmenka... With Kagome still unconscious at his side.

"What was that!?" Shippo gasped. A bright light had suddenly flashed behind the dense forest, lighting up the sky. "That's the direction Inuyasha and Kagome went!" Sango squeaked. Kirara transformed into her demon form and growled. "We have to go check it out. They could be in trouble." She insisted. Miroku nodded. "Shippo and I will go by land. You and Myoga go by air." Sango nodded and mounted Kirara. "Let's go."

Inuyasha fell to his knees and stared at the smoke rising up from the hill. "Humans are such useless creatures... It seems you've grown rather found of them Inuyasha." Sesshomaru mused. Inuyasha was shaking with anger. He stood up and swung at Sesshomaru who easily dodged. "You think you can beat me Inuyasha? Especially in your weakened state? You're a fool, just like father was. Willing to die for pitiful humans." Inuyasha continued swinging at him, throwing punches left and right, but Sesshomaru was just too fast. Sesshomaru gave him a backhand that sent him flying. He landed in the smoldering spot Ninmenka had been destroyed at. He wiped the blood from his lip and stood up, glaring viciously. Inuyasha saw a light glowing out of the corner of his eye. He turned and stared confused. As the smoke cleared, he could fully view the light now. Kagome was inside a small barrier, still unconscious mind you, but unharmed. The barrier flickered, and finally disappeared as Kagome woke up. A small circular patch of grass remained that was inside the barrier. She sat up slowly, and put a hand to her forehead. "My head is throbbing..." She whispered. "K-Kagome!?" Inuyasha gasped. Her head shot up and she stared at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha..? What happened?" She looked around confused, then her eyes rested on Sesshomaru. "Who is he?"

"Unbelievable..." Sesshomaru gasped. It was the first time Inuyasha had ever heard him truly awed. Sesshomaru suddenly appeared in front of Kagome, and held her up by her throat. "How were you able to survive my blast? That should have turned you to ash! You look like an ordinary human..." He sniffed her then smirked. "A miko. That explains it." He dropped her on the ground, losing interest and faced Inuyasha. "This is the last time I'm asking Inuyasha; How do you gain entrance to fathers tomb?" Inuyasha glared. "I told you I don't know!" Kagome took the advantage of Sesshomaru being distracted to try and crawl away. "Make one more move girl, and I'll blast you again. This time though, you won't survive." Sesshomaru's voice was a monotone, but still threatening. Kagome froze and looked up at him. He looked similar to Inuyasha; Long silver hair, and golden eyes, but he had red triangle like marks on his cheeks, and a blue crescent moon on his forehead. Strong demonic aura came off of him in waves, making Kagome dizzy. He looked to be about nineteen, and wore a spiked pauldron that covered his left shoulder, a mostly white and red kimono with cherry blossom crests at the sleeves and collar, sashinuki hakama pants, ankle high boots, a blue and yellow sash, and finally a fluffy scarf looking thing draped over his right shoulder. "Kagome has nothing to do with this! This is between you and me Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha's vision was getting blurry from the blood loss, and he felt himself swaying. "Why little brother. You still challenge me in your weakened state? A fool indeed." Kagome sat there helplessly. The tension rolling off of them was so thick Kagome could almost see it. In a blur Sesshomaru was in front of Inuyasha, and swatted him away like a fly. Inuyasha skidded to a halt just in front of the deep crevasse. He tried to stand up, but Sesshomaru was already there, and lifted him off the ground with a hand to his throat. He stepped forward and dangled Inuyasha over the edge, a cruel smile played on his lips. "Goodbye Inuyasha." He released his grip and Inuyasha plummeted. "INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed. Sesshomaru was in front of her now, and didn't look too happy. "Jaken." He said, looking behind her. A little green imp demon dressed in brown robes hobbled out from the tree line pulling a two headed dragon. "Yes my lord?" He said bowing. "Tie up the human. We're taking her with us." Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome and smiled. "You're going to help us break the barrier to my father's tomb." Kagome spat on his boot. "Go to Hell." She felt a hard mass hit her skull, making her head throb. "NO ONE DISRESPECTS LORD SESSHOMARU!" Jaken scolded. Disoriented, Kagome tried to stand, and only managed to collapse onto the ground. She felt rope binding her feet and hands together tightly, and winced. Jaken then brought the two headed dragon over to her. "Now to get her onto A-Un..." He trailed off. Sesshomaru swept her off the ground and dropped her onto the dragons back. Kagome made an "UMPH" noise as she slammed into the hard leather saddle, then blacked out.

Inuyasha clawed at the side of the crevasse as he fell, looking for anything to grab onto. On a stroke of luck, Inuyasha was able to grasp hold of a rock jutting out from the dirt. He heard Kagome scream his name, then silence followed. He struggled to climb back up the wall, but there wasn't anything to pull himself up with. For ten minutes he hung there, his vision blurring in and out. He heard his name being called faintly as his vision finally ceased. His grip on the rock loosened and he felt himself falling. Instead of falling to his death, something caught him. Inuyasha opened his eyes surprise to see Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara. "How did you?... What are we..." Inuyasha didn't have the strength to finish any sentences. "That doesn't matter right now! Where's Kagome?! How did you get those injuries!? What happened!?" Sango demanded as they landed. "Demon tree...Ninmenka... Sesshomaru took her... I'm really... Dizzy." Sango grunted as she and Miroku gently laid him on the ground. Inuyasha soon passed out, and Miroku began wrapping his injuries. "What's with his hair? And what happened to his dog ears?" Sango demanded. "This happens every month on the night of the new moon... Shippo and I should've seen the signs... He likes to be alone when this happens." Miroku said calmly. "Allow me to explain further..." Myoga began. "You see, every half demon loses their demonic powers for one day out of the month. For Inuyasha, it's the night of the New Moon." Sango nodded when she understood. "He also said something about a Ninmenka and Sesshomaru?" Sango pressed. Myoga nodded and once more explained. "The demon tree Kagome cut her hand on must have absorbed her blood, gaining strength. You see, a miko's blood is desirable to demons; It strengthens them up to tenfold their normal power... And Sesshomaru I'm guessing did this..." Myoga gestured to the destroyed hill surrounding them. "Strange how there is one patch of grass by itself." He added. "I have a few guesses on why he'd take Kagome, but non are for certain." Miroku murmured. "Maybe he needs her spiritual powers to break into the tomb... Or maybe her capture is a way to get Inuyasha to cooperate."

"Both are plausible... There's no time for debating his true intent for now. We need to get Inuyasha somewhere safe, and set out for Kagome when he's healed." Sango said quietly. Everyone nodded. "I'll carry him on Kirara." She added. Again, everyone nodded.

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes at dawn. His dark hair faded back to silver, eyes lightened to gold, and he felt his strength returning. It surged through him and pounded like a heartbeat, before ceasing. He unraveled the bandages to see he was fully healed; Sore, but healed. "You made it." Shippo said happily. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I? I'm stronger than you easily..." Inuyasha growled. "You were mumbling like you were half dead last night." Shippo countered. Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched and he swatted him on the head. Sudden realization hit him as he recalled Kagome's kidnaping. Inuyasha stood up, a little too quickly, and felt the dizziness hit him once more. "Wow head rush..." He mumbled. "You lost allot of blood Master Inuyasha. Perhaps you should wait before we pursue Sesshomaru. " Myoga suggested. "No tome. He's going to use her to get into Father's tomb. If he's that desperate to get into the grave, there must be really valuable stuff in there!" Everyone except Inuyasha sweat-dropped anime style. "So what you're saying is, you are just worried about him getting the good stuff!? Not Kagome?!" Sango shouted. Inuyasha snorted. "Duh." Sango sent a fist flying at him, but Inuyasha was his hanyou self again and easily caught it. "You selfish jerk!" she screamed. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sent her flying backwards gently. "What ever. I'm heading out now. No matter what you guys say." He called from over his shoulder as he leaped away. "Don't let Inuyasha fool you dear Sango. He's more worried about Kagome than all of us combined." Miroku helped Sango to her feet. "I'll have Shippo carry me. You take Kirara."

"Got it." Sango started running after Inuyasha with Kirara running at her side. As they ran, Kirara transformed as Sango was in mid-leap to get onto her back. Shippo, Miroku, and Myoga followed.

When Kagome awoke, her head was throbbing. All around her she said nothing but clouds. _'Am I dead?... I must be.. I'm flying.' _She thought woozily. As her vision fully focused, she saw a figure far in front of her. _'Sesshomaru!?' _A green demon popped into her vision. "Ah! Lord Sesshomaru, the human girl has awaken." Jaken, Kagome remembered now, was the one who hit her in the head with his staff. It was a wicked looking thing with two heads carved into it. One was a woman, and the other an old man. She looked down to see the dragon she was strapped to was flying high into the air. She squeaked and grabbed onto the saddle tighter. In a blur, Sesshomaru appeared in front of her smiling slightly. "About time you woke up." Kagome glared viciously. "Where am I!? Where are you taking me?" She demanded. "You'll find out in time human. I suggest you stay silent." Kagome bit her lip. She wanted to say so many things, but she had seen Sesshomaru's frightening strength.

The clouds soon cleared, and Kagome saw they were high above the ground, scaling the mountains. Kagome could sense a strong demonic aura coming from them that made her shiver. Sesshomaru noticed this and smiled. "We're almost there..." Just then they slammed into a barrier. The surprise recoil had knocked Kagome off A-Un, and she felt herself free falling. A shrill scream escaped her lips as she watched the ground fly towards her at an alarming rate. _'This is it! I'm going to die! I'm going to die!' _She wriggled helplessly in her bindings. A hand wrapped around her bare waist, and hoisted her back up into the air. The force from slamming into Sesshomaru's arm knocked the wind out of her, causing her to gasp and cough violently. He dropped her once again on A-Un's back, and this time, tied a safety rope around her waist, and connected it to the saddle itself. When she was able to breath again, Sesshomaru spoke in a very gentle tone. "Find a way to break the barrier, or I will rip you limb from limb." He said sweetly. Kagome gulped and stuttered. "I- I don't know how!" Sesshomaru got into her face, their noses almost touching. "Find a way."

Inuyasha's head jerked up when he heard a scream echo through the mountains. "Kagome!" He picked up his pace, and ignored his bodies painful protests. Up above, Kirara was slowing down, and she was gasping. "Inuyasha! Slow down! You're killing Kirara up here!" She glanced behind to see Shippo nearly thirty feet behind. "You slow down! Catch up with me!" He snapped, and left them behind in the dust. _'If I know Sesshomaru, Kagome doesn't have much time... He is thin on patients.' _

Sesshomaru's scent was stronger now. Inuyasha had gained quite a lot of ground since he stopped waiting for the others. He leaped forward from the top of a tree and slammed into an invisible wall. "A barrier? This must be the one Myoga was telling us about." He muttered and brushed himself off. "Inuyasha? INUYASHA!" Kagome called from above. _'Of course! No wonder why their scent was so off! They are miles above me...' _"SESSHOMARU YOU BASTARD! RELEASE KAGOME!"

Kagome felt a smile tugging at her lips. _'I knew he'd come for me.' _

"Humph. He caught up earlier then we expected." Jaken growled. "Jaken. Watch the hostage." Sesshomaru said simply, and dived at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! Run!" Kagome's heart sank._ 'Sesshomaru is a strong demon, and Inuyasha is still injured. It doesn't matter if he is a hanyou again, he is still too weak to fight!' _Jaken started laughing. "That's it Lord Sesshomaru! Really give it to him!" He jeered. Kagome glared and jumped at him. "Nasty little toad!" Surprised, Jaken fell backwards off of A-Un. "Now that he's gone, I can get this rope off!" Kagome thought relieved.

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and readied himself. Sesshomaru landed neatly in front of him and paused. He let out an irritated sigh and stuck out his right hand. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh-" Jaken, his demon imp companion, landed in his grip not three seconds later. "I told you to watch the girl." Sesshomaru hissed, and put pressure on his head. "She surprised me master! Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, ooouuuch!" he wailed. Sesshomaru simply dropped him and gave him a death glare. "Do not fail me again. My patients with you dwindles." Inuyasha took the advantage of Sesshomaru being distracted and lunged at him. Sesshomaru side stepped, and Inuyasha's claws barley clipped his armor. "You are entirely too slow little brother... This time, you're finished." Sesshomaru's hand glowed with an eery green color and lashed at him. Sesshomaru's claws raked Inuyasha's cheek. Inuyasha winced and touched the new burn marks on his face. "Poison claws... That's good." Inuyasha smirked. Sesshomaru lunged several more times, Inuyasha narrowly dodges his swings. Inuyasha got a good right hook in, that surprised Sesshomaru. "That is the first time someone has struck me..." He started laughing as his eyes changed from gold to red. "Shit..." Inuyasha muttered. "Lets see how you can do against me in my true form Inuyasha." Sesshomaru started shifting, his red and pink demonic aura swirled around him like a vortex. "This is not good..." Inuyasha backed up and gawked at the pissed looking demon dog who smiled in response. Sesshomaru smiled, revealing his large teeth. "Goodbye Inuyasha... For the last time." Sesshomaru leaped at Inuyasha, who was pinned against the barrier...


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Inuyasha. **

(A/N: Woooooow! Long time since I've updated, sorry people! Between Writers block and school, I've been reaaaally busy! Well, if you still are keeping up with this story, thanks! I appreciate your patients with me. ALSO I've been reading through my story and realize I've made quite a few errors (grammar spelling and what not) so I'll be sure to fix that when I get the chance! Thanks and keep reading!)

_Previously_

Sesshomaru started shifting, his red and pink demonic aura swirled around him like a vortex. "This is not good..." Inuyasha backed up and gawked at the pissed looking demon dog who smiled in response. Sesshomaru smiled, revealing his large teeth. "Goodbye Inuyasha... For the last time." Sesshomaru leaped at Inuyasha, who was pinned against the barrier...

_Current Time_

Kagome struggled to free herself from the rope binding her, but had no such success of riggling free. She searched around the saddle for any sort of knife or sharp object. A shouting and commotion from bellow regained her attention. Sesshomaru had transformed into a ferocious dog demon and had Inuyasha pinned against the barrier. _'I've GOT to help Inuyasha!'_ Kagome panicked and thrashed violently against the saddle. A-Un was startled by the sudden movement and jumped a bit. Caught off guard by the movement, Kagome slipped off the saddle, and was dangling by the rope tied to her hands... which now decided to start slipping. "Ahhh!" Kagome clutched onto the rope and dangled helplessly.

Inuyasha could hardly get a breath of air into his lungs. Between Sesshomaru's paw, and the barrier, he was being squeezed of any oxygen. Inuyasha heard Kagome let out a startled yelp and looked up to see Kagome dangling from a rope. _'Dammit Kagome! Why can't you just stay out of trouble for more than two seconds!?' _Inuyasha shifted his weight and was able to push Sesshomaru's paw away. When he regained his breath he shouted up at Kagome. "Just hold on for a minute!"

Kagome snorted. "No rush here!" She estimated the distance between her and the ground. "Well... I certainly cant just jump..." Kagome pondered there for a moment until she felt her hands slipping again. _'I've got to save myself this time! Inuyasha can't afford to lose his concentration!' _She glanced down and watched Inuyasha fighting a losing battle.

_'She'll be fine. Kagome can make it.' _Inuyasha continuously reassured himself. He looked up again and found Kagome staring right back at him. "KEEP YOUR MIND IN THE FIGHT!" Sesshomaru roared, and pounced. Inuyasha quickly dodged and jumped into the air. He cracked his knuckles and swiped at Sesshomaru's muzzle, leaving three large gashes. Sesshomaru sneered, his lips raised showing his teeth. Seeping from his mouth like drool was a dark purple miasma that quickly started spreading throughout the area. Inuyasha coughed and sputtered when inhaling the stuff. "Shit. Really not good." Inuyasha shook his head trying to regain feeling in his face. His entire body was going numb, and it was getting hard to dodge Sesshomaru's attacks.

_'What IS that stuff?' _Kagome was horrified as she watched Inuyasha slowing in pace. "He can't hold out much longer... " Kagome looked up at the saddle less than three feet away. With a grunt she started pulling herself up the rope, and was nearly to the saddle when she slipped. The rope burn was terrible, but Kagome held in her tears. Her eyes sparkled with determination as she started climbing the rope again. This time, she made it to the saddle and pulled herself up. For a few minutes she sat there panting before trying once again to free herself. The sweat she had worked up when climbing the rope lubricated her hands enough to slip free. Kagome smiled at her accomplishment and untied her ankles and waist. She looked down and frowned. Inuyasha had completely disappeared under the purple smoke stuff, which was still rising. "Come on Inuyasha! Get out of there." Kagome prayed silently.

"I can't see, let alone breathe in this damn stuff!" Inuyasha jumped up high enough to get a breath of clean air, only to be dragged back down by Sesshomaru. Even being as big as he was in his current state, Inuyasha couldn't pinpoin his exact location. This is also due to the fact that his senses were weakening from being exposed to the miasma.

Kagome only saw Inuyasha for a second before watching Sesshomaru drag him back down. "I can't watch, I've got to do _something_!" She stared warrily at the reigns attatched to the dragon, an idea forming in her head.

"We have to land! There's no sight of Inuyasha, and we don't know where we're going!" Miroku insisted. Sango nodded. "You're right. We'll have to find our way by foot." Kirara eased down slowly and came to a stop. Sango knelt down in the soft earth and studied the many tracks. "I think those are Inuyasha's footprints, but I can't quite tell... Kirara can you sniff him out?" Kirara bent down and inhaled a few times before walking in the direction the footprints went. "Right! We have our heading, lets get going."

Inuyasha's vision was getting fuzzy. "I can't stay in this crap for much longer..." he muttered to himself. A twig snapped from behind him, and Inuyasha raised his claws defensively. Sesshomaru attacked from behind, taking Inuyasha by surprise and held him firmly in his jaws. Inuyasha landed several punches in his nose, but he could feel his strength weakening. Sesshomaru let out what sounded like a laugh and bit down harder. _'Dammit! I can't give up, but I'm running out of options fast!' _Inuyasha struggled and hit as hard as he could, but the resistance was futile. Images of Kagome kept running through his head; still dangling by a rope, tied to Ninmenka, in Koga's arms, being manipulated by Akago, and having a knife to her throat by Naraku. _"Inuyasha... Help..." _Her words echoed through his head. _'I'm trying just hold on! I'll be there!' _Inuyasha reassured her... reassured himself... but hope was a thing drifting farther and farther out of reach.

"Inuyasha!? Inuyaaashaaa!" Kagome coughed and wheezed when they entered the smoke. "Inuyasha where are you!?" Kagome called. Suddenly A-un landed and refused to budge. "Come on! Work with me here!" Kagome coaxed, and pet the dragons scale. A-Un gave a slight whimper like noise and laid down. Defeated, Kagome slid off he saddle. "What on earth is his problem?" Kagome wondered aloud. "He only listens to his masters." Jaken said simply. Kagome jumped in surprise when she noticed Jaken standing right next to her. Kagome took a few steps back, and Jaken smiled evily. "You are right to have fear of me human!" he taunted. Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Fear of a talking toad? Please." She laughed. Jakens expression grew angry and in his hand he held his staff. "I'll show you exactly why you need fear me stupid woman! Behold the staff of the two heads!" Fire shot from one of the heads, directly at Kagome. As instinct took over, she managed to duck just as it flew past. _'I've got to get that thing away from him!' _She ducked behind a mostly melted bush and held her breath. She could feel her whole body going numb. She gasped, realizing she had been holding her breath so long. "There you are!" Jaken shot more fire and Kagome woozily managed to dodge, but tripped over her feet in the process. She laid there, helplessly waiting for her demise. Knowing Inuyasha wouldn't be there to save her this time. _'So much for saving myself...' _Kagome thought sadly. Jaken grinned knowing she had given up and prepared to roast her alive. His victory was short lived, however, when Sango drop kicked him all the way to Neverland... "Kagome? Kagome are you alright?" Sango whispered. Kagome tried to find the strength to lift herself off the ground, but failed. Sango helped sit her up, and started untying the mask she wore to inhale less miasma. "Here, you've been exposed to the miasma longer, so breathe through this from now on ok?" Sango tied it around Kagomes head. Kagome nodded. "What is this stuff? You said it was called miasma?" Sango nodded and wrapped one arm around her shoulders. "Its a toxic fume powerful demons give off. There's different kinds of miasmas, depending on the demon. This kind of miasma weakens you, and renders you defenseless... Strong stuff at that." Sango coughed and whistled. Kirara landed next to them instantly, carrying Shippo and Miroku. "Kagome! You're safe!" Shippo said between coughing fits. Kagome laughed weakly and nodded. Miroku helped lift Kagome onto Kirara, and Sango jumped on after. "Lets get out of this miasma Kirara." Miroku said, patting her side. With a single jump, the cleared the miasma, and were high up in the air. "Kagome, where's Inuyasha?" Sango pried. "I- I dont know... That's why I was down there! I can't find him!" Worry crept into her voice. "He's been exposed to the miasma far longer than I have... I wonder if he's all right..." she whispered. Miroku put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Inuyasha is strong. He's fine." Kagome nodded, but on the inside, she wasn't so sure.

Sesshomaru thrashed Inuyasha around like a ragdoll before spitting him out again. The miasma had taken its toll on Inuyasha. He could barley stand straight. "You're weak Inuyasha. I expected more." Sesshomaru taunted, swatting him around like a cat playing with its prey. **(I know its a weird comparison since he's a dog, but it makes sense). **Inuyasha tumbled to the ground in a heap. "I'll get you mark my words..." Inuyasha growled. "When? After you're dead? That's not too far off..." Sesshomaru said in a matter-of-fact-tone. Inuyasha slowly got off the ground, and steadied himself. "Just give up little brother. And I'll do you the kindness of making your death painless." Inuyasha spat a Sesshomaru's feet. "Can't kill me that easily." Sesshomaru growled. We'll see about that..." He lunged at Inuyasha, mouth open, claws ready. Inuyasha flinched knowing he wasn't going to be able to move. Suddenly an arrow whizzed just barley past Sesshomaru's head and hit the dirt. With a brilliant flash of pink and white, the miasma surrounding them disappeared... It was purified.

"A-Amazing!" Sango, Miroku and Shippo all gawked. Kagome tsked. "I missed!" She strung back another arrow on her bow. Sesshomaru looked up and let out a low growl. "Heads up Sesshomaru! This one's coming right for ya'!" Kagome's eyes sparkled with the same determination as before; steady and on target. "This time. I won't miss." She promised.


End file.
